La vie est un piège dans lequel on tombe à chacun de nos pas
by Lowelie
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Eren, un ado comme les autres en surface, mais qui pourtant souffre vraiment de l'interieur. Depuis cinq ans, sa vie tourne mal, surtout au niveau familliale. Mais son retour à Trost pourrait tout changer. Surtout grâce à l'intervention d'un certain professeur d'art...
1. Chapter 1 : Déménagement et retrouvaille

**Note (chiante) de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Comment sa va bien ? Moi tranquilouut comme d'hab ! Et ben voilà, je uis de retour avec une fiction sur Shingeki. Je préviens d'avance : Les personnages risque d'être OOC et ce la se passe dans un UA ! Dans le notre plus présicement ! Je tiens aussi à dire aux ames sensibles de ne pas s'aventurer là dedans mais bon chacun fait comme y veux donc pas de soucis. Je tiens aussi à remercier ma meilleure aamie qui à corrigé le chapitre ci dessous (le mot je l'ai mis après donc si il y a des fautes c'est normal).**

**Raiting : M en général**

**Couple : Quoi de mieux qu'un Riren hein ? Mais je compte en mettre d'autre au fur et à mesure de l'histoire :) Voilouuu bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Eren prends ce carton !

-Oui p'pa

Après cinq ans d'absence me voilà revenue, Trost. Je pris le carton que mon père désigna, je me dirigeai vers le portillon noir pour accéder au jardin. Il était vaste, le gazon était d'un vert émeraude, dans le coin à droite un arbre, surement un cerisier, résidait tandis qu'à gauche il y des cordes à linges qui nous servirons surement dans un futur proche. D'un pas décidé je me dirigeas vers ce nouveau « chez moi ». C'était une maison banale, avec un étage. J'ouvris donc la porte. C'était plutôt spacieux. J'ai été surpris de savoir que la maison était plutôt grande à l'intérieur. De ma place je pus voir à gauche la cuisine qui fera surement aussi office de salle à manger, un couloir en face de moi qui conduisait à deux portes, l'une en face de l'autre, et des escaliers à ma droite pour monter à l'étage. Je le pris donc. Une fois à l'étage je me dirigeais vers une des portes que j'ouvris avec hâte. La pièce qui se trouve derrière sera ma nouvelle chambre. Je posais le carton dans la pièce et redescendis aider mon père malgré mon envie folle de m'allonger sur le lit. Notre déménagement nous prit tout l'après-midi. Exténué, je montai, avant que mon père est la bonne idée de m'appeler pour me demander de préparer à manger. Quand j'eus regagné ma chambre avec succès, je m'allongeais sur le lit encore nu de draps, pris entre mes mains un radio-réveil bien en vue dans un carton, le régla pour 6h00, sachant que je ne me suis pas laver et que demain je dois aller en cours. Une fois ma tâche finie, je le posa sur ma table de chevet, me mis en position fœtus et rejoignis Morphée qui me tendit les bras. Quand le réveille sonna je sursautais, moi qui dormais si bien entendre ce son me mit en rogne. Je décidais donc de l'étendre en lui tapant dessus pour expirer ma rage. Après ceci, je m'accordai encore cinq minutes avant de me décider de me lever, ma couette ne voulait pas me laisser sortir. C'est un vrai démon. Je pris les premières affaires que je vis dans un carton avant de de prendre la décision de descendre. Quand je fus sortir de ma chambre, je descendis sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui me sert de père. Quand je fus au rez-de-chaussée je m'engageai dans le couloir à la recherche de la salle de bain pour enfin prendre une bonne douche froide, si possible pour bien me réveiller. Je la trouvai après avoir ouvert les deux portes. J'entrais donc dans la salle d'eau, me déshabillant et rentra sous la douche. L'eau froide, oui j'adore les douches froides, me réveilla assez. Bon voyons les points positifs de la journée qui m'attend :

1- Je vais me faire un petit déjeuner de malade.

2- Je vais aller en cours et revoir tous mes anciens amis.

3- Je vais pouvoir sourire et rigoler à ma guise.

4- Je vais rester loin de mon père le temps que je serai au lycée.

Je souris timidement en pensant au quatrième point. Quand j'en eu marre de rester sous la douche, je sortis, le plus naturellement possible pour éviter de me casser la gueule. Je pris une serviette, me séchai et pris en mains les affaires qui me permettrons de m'habiller aujourd'hui. J'enfilai donc un tee-shirt manche courte rouge , semi-déchiré, où l'on pouvait voir écrit au marker noir par mes soins « What is the autority ? ». Un jeans bleu, déchiré au niveau des genoux et des chaussettes bleus, avec dessus des feuilles de cannabis. C'était un cadeau de Jonathan, un ami rencontré en France. Quand j'avais pour la première fois déménagé de Trost, mon père et moi étions partis en France. A Villefranche plus précisément. Je sortis et me rendis dans la salle à manger qui d'après ce que je vis sert aussi de cuisine. Je sortis des placards un bol, des céréales et pris dans le frigo du lait et du jus d'orange que je bus au goulot ayant la flemme de sortir un verre. Je mis en marche le gris pain et y inséra deux tranches pour avoir des toasts. Je remontais dans ma chambre prendre mes chaussures, ma vielle veste bleu trouée sur la manche droite, mon mp3, mon portable et pour finir mon sac de cours avec les livres que je devais prendre pour aujourd'hui. Quand je fus de nouveau dans la cuisine mes tranches était prêtes. Elles finirent beurrées. Je mangeai ces dernières, mes céréales et bus mon lait. Quand j'eus fini mon petit déjeuné, j'entendis la porte de la chambre de mon père s'ouvrir, l'écran de mon portable affichait sept heures. Malgré cela, et pour ma propre santé, je partis dans le silence froid de la ville. Je m'engageai donc dans les rues de la ville. Je m'arrêtai cinq minutes pour mettre en marche mon mp3 et mes écouteurs à mes oreilles. J'écoutais, sans pitié pour mes pauvres oreilles, Empty Space de The Story, volume à fond. Cette chanson fait partie des meilleures du répertoire du groupe d'après moi. Je repris la route pour aller à l'arrêt de bus qui m'emmènera dans mon nouveau lycée. Les rues de Trost ne changeront vraiment jamais. Sachant que les rues sont désertes à cette heure ci je pris la peine de me laisser bercer par la musique et fermai les yeux avançant toujours tout droit n'ayant pas d'obstacles devant moi. La musique se termina, j'ouvris donc les yeux, décidé à la changer quand j'aperçu une tignasse blonde qui marchait non loin de moi, elle me rappela vraiment quelqu'un. Je souris et sans me soucier si les gens dormaient ou pas à cette heure je criai dans la rue :

-ARMIN !

L'interpellé se retourna, quand il me vit son visage s'illumina d'un de ces grands sourires que je n'avais depuis longtemps plus vue.

-EREN ! Cria-t-il à son tour.

J'enlevai mes écouteurs et courus en sa direction. Quand je fus enfin à sa hauteur je mis mon bras au niveau de sa nuque et la sortis au niveau de son épaule lui obligeant à se pencher vers moi et je commenças à lui frotter la tête de mon poing.

-Alors qu'est c'que tu deviens depuis le temps hein ! Lui dis-je en souriant

-Arrête Eren ! Ca fait mal. J'arrêtai donc mon geste lui permettant de se redresser. « Je suis encore plus plongé dans les études qu'avant ». Il leva son poing en guise de détermination. « Et toi sinon? Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vus face à face. Malgré que nous soyons restés en contact ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir et de pouvoir te parler en face. »

-Oh ! Tu sais moi. Rien de spécial c'est toujours pareil. La vie suis son court. Je vais super bien quoi.

Je déglutis difficilement. Armin est mon meilleur ami d'enfance, il fait parti des seules personnes, avec Mikasa, à savoir quand je mens ou à sentir quand quelque chose ne vas pas. Ma réponse n'est pas un mensonge en soi, chez moi tout est toujours pareil et je vais bien ces temps-ci donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter non ? Je lui souris. « Mais sinon ton grand-père va bien ? Et c'est il passé pendant mon absence ? »

Il me rendit le sourire que je lui avait fait précédemment. J'éteignis mon mp3, et j'écoutais Armin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au collège, en dehors, puis son entrée au lycée. Si j'ai bien suivi il est dans la même classe que Connie, Mikasa et un certain Reiner. Vu comment il me parle de lui je pense qu'il en pince un peu pour lui mais bon... Je ne vais rien dire on sait jamais si je me trompe. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'était de savoir que Connie et Sasha se sont mis en couple. Quand le bus eu enfin la bonne idée de se montrer nous montâmes dedans, passâmes ma carte de bus sur le scanner et quand je vis dans le bus la plupart de mes amis, je me sentis, pour la première foi depuis la mort de ma mère, chez moi. Ils me saluèrent tous en cœur. Je rejoignis donc, accompagné d'Armin, Connie, Sasha et Mikasa qui me regarda étonnée de me voir là.

-Surprise, dis-je à Mikasa en souriant.

-E-Eren, que fais tu là? Dit-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Je suis revenu vivre à Trost. Je pris place à côté d'elle.

-Ahh ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Tu le savais toi ?! Tourna la tête en direction d'Armin en fronçant les sourcils.

-O-oui, déglutit-il difficilement, « Si je ne t'ai rien dis c'est parce-qu'Eren me l'a demander hier après midi »

-Hier après-midi ? Intervena Connie.

-Ouep, en fait hier pendant que je déchargais le camion avec mon père, Armin est passé devant la maison. J'étais surpris de le voir. Je pense que c'était réciproque vu que je n'avais encore prévenu personne. Après tout j'avais dis que je ne revenais que ce matin, t'as vraiment du être surpris non ?

Armin acquiesça. « Bref, je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire pour faire la surprise à Mikasa.

-Ah ouais ? Alors que nous on a eu le droit qu'à un coup de téléphone pour le savoir ? Dis Sasha, avec un air faussement offusqué.

-Au fait, félicitation. Armin m'a dit ce matin que vous étiez ensemble. Dommage, Sasha n'est plus sur le marché, on s'en passera. Je fis un clin d'oeil à Connie qui rigola. Puis comme d'un commun accord on explosa de rire tous ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Mikasa me regarda bizarrement tout le long du voyage. Elle se doute peut-être de quelque chose mais bon, je fais pas gaffe, après tout elle n'osera rien me dire si je ne lui en parle pas. Nous avons donc continué de parler de tout et de rien pendant le trajet. C'est quand le chauffeur de bus cria « Terminus » que nous arrêtons de parler et descendis de bus pour nous diriger vers le chemin qui nous amènera vers le nouveau bâtiment que j'appellerais « Lycée » maintenant.

-Alors comme ça tu as pris arts appliqués ? Dis Mikasa, un sourcil levé surement de surprise et d'ennui également.

-Ouep.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, ria Connie « Quand on était petits des fois on te retrouvait en train de dessiner sur les murs des voisins.

-Ouais et le seul à ne pas m'avoir fait nettoyer mes « cochonneries » comme disaient les voisins, c'est ton grand-père Armin. Fis-je en explosant de rire à mon tour.

-Hum... Après tout mon grand-père trouve que malgré le jeune âge que tu avais, c'était du « grand-art ». Ria moqueusement Armin.

Une fois arrivés devant le futur bâtiment qui devait m'instruire, je le détaillai avec surprise . Il est vraiment plus petit que celui où j'étais avant, bon aussi réussir à faire plus grand que le lycée Masséna à Nice est un record ! Non, sérieusement, vous allez me dire non ? Le lycée Shingeki est l'un des deux Lycées qui résident à Trost. Le premier est le lycée Akari mais celui-ci est un lycée professionnel alors que Shingeki est un lycée général. Apparemment il fais deux étages, pas plus, long, large, plein de vitres, les murs jaunes. Bref, le lycée typique que l'on trouve un peu partout quoi. Je m'aventurai dans la cours où je dis un bref « salut » à la petite bande pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le lycée. Je me rendis à la vie scolaire pour savoir où se trouvait le bureau du principal que l'on m'indiqua avec une certaine précision. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je toquai une, deux, trois fois avant d'entendre une réponse qui me permit d'entrer. J'ouvris donc la porte et me présenta dès que je fus au milieu de la pièce.

-Bonjour, je suis Eren Jagear...

-Ah, le nouvel élève transféré de France, me dit l'homme assit en face de moi tout sourire.

Il était blond, avait des yeux bleus, aussi clairs que ceux d'Armin et je pouvais dire de ma place qu'il avait de larges épaules.

-Je suis Erwin, j'ai horreur que l'on m'appelle par mon nom, ça me fait paraître plus vieux que je ne le suis déjà. Il rit, se leva puis me tendit sa main pour que je la serre.

-O-oui, d'accord, répond dis-je en m'avançant et lui serrant la main. Whouawe, de plus près il est plutôt mignon... Ahhh, faut pas que je pense ça maintenant ça sera quoi après sinon.

-Bien, tu seras en 2-C, salle 214, ton professeur sera Hanji, tu verras elle a l'air un peu folle et distraite mais elle est gentille. Il me tendit d'une main mon emploi du temps que je détaillais avec soins. Bon ça va, apparemment à part le mardi je n'ai pas de mauvais horaires. Je le remerciai et sous son autorisation je disposai, sortant de son bureau. Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de mon existence est en train de s'écrire. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qui sera moins douloureux que les autres...

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre ? Vous en pensait quoi ? Laisser une petite Rewiew pour que je puisse m'améliorer ou juste pour m'encourager. En tout cas merci à tous les Loulous qui lisent ceci ;) !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le secret d'Eren

**Note (chiante) de l'auteur :****Salut les loulous ! Comment ça va depuis la semaine dernière dites moi ? Moi bah toujours la même tranquille. Je vais essayer, en tout bien tou honneur, de poster chaque semaines, mais bon celà ne dépend pas de moi mais de la personne qui me corrige. D'ailleur en parlant de cette personne elle a changer. Je voudrais tous qu'on remercie ma voisine, qui fait aussi partie de mes meilleures amies, pour m'avoir corrigé. Je vous remercie encore de me lire :)**

**Diclamer****:**** Les personnages ne m'appartienent pas (malheureusement) mais son la propriété d'****Hajime Isayama.**

**Paring :**** Riren, pourquoi changer ? :)**

**Rating :**** M pour ce chapitre les enfants**

**Réponses aux Rewiews :**

** & : ****Merci pour ce commentaire et voici le chapitre 2 ! En espérent qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**KanaYu & Ny :**** Merci, et désolée pour les fautes mais vous savez l'othographe et moi c'est comme l'eau et l'huile, on est pas compatible ;) C'est pour ça qu'il faut faire un gros poutou à ma voisine :D**

**LottiettolrahC :**** Par contre toi, je tiens vraiment à te remercier. J'ai pris en compte ce que tu m'as dis pour ce chapitre. J'ai changer de personne pour les fautes en espérant, pour ton plus grand plaisir, qu'il y en aura moins. J'ai essayer de découper et de mettre plus de virgules comme tu me l'as conseiller. J'espère que j'ai réussi à mettre en oeuvre tes conseils et j'espère que tu me dira si je me suis améliorer ou non. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.**

**PS : Tu sais que mercredi ma prof de littérature et société a dit la même chose. Vous vous êtes passé le mot ?**

**Esca**** : N'utilise pas " il y a de très longues années" on dirait que t'as 50 ans xD. APrès je te comprend. La vision du lycée dans cette fic et celle que j'ai du mien, j'espère en tout cas que j'ai réussi à la rendre la plus réel possible. Je suis heureuse d'être ta première fiction et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, mais sache qu'il y a beaucoup d'auteurs de fics qui sont vraiment, mais vraiment plus talentueux que moi ! **

**Statice-LAw :**** Bienvenue au club ;) ! J'espère aussi que ce chapitre te plaira alors :D**

**LadyWyvern :**** Bah je coupe court à ta frustration alors ! VOici le seul & unique deucième chapitre ! Tadaaaa ! (Je t'implore ton pardon pour les fautes T.T)**

**Au faite le le texte en _italique _signifie que l'on parle en français dans le texte :D**

**Après ces longues réponses, je vous présente le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture les loulous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Le secret d'Eren.**_

Je gravis les marches à la recherche de la salle 214, que je n'arriver décidément pas à trouver malgré les efforts que je faisais. La sonnerie ayant déjà retentit je ne pus suivre aucuns groupes d'élèves surtout que je ne sais pas encore avec qui je suis dans ma classe merde ! Je continuai à marcher même à courir pendant un petit moment. Merde ! Mais c'est quoi ici ?! Un labyrinthe ?! Je ris intérieurement à cette pensée car le premier jour dans mon ancien lycée, je pensais la même chose car je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis retrouvés dans les dortoirs. Je cherchai encore cette salle pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de tomber sur une femme brune avec les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval à lunettes. Elle était grande, mais pas trop. Laissant mon côté têtu de coté, je décidais de lui demander mon chemin.

-Excusez-moi mada-

Je fus coupé par cette même personne qui couvrit ma bouche de sa main.

-Chuuuuuuut ! Me disait-elle ne détachant pas le regard de son livre. « C'est un passage important ! »

Je me penchai pour voir le titre de son livre. Voyage au centre de la terre de Jules Verne. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle, lisant son livre et moi, trop surpris pour bouger. Quand elle daigna enfin relever sa tête de son fichu bouquin, elle me regarda de haut en bas puis de bas en haut.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours toi ?

-Je me suis perdu justement. Je soupirai

- Un nouveau ? En cours d'année ?

J'acquiesçai. Qui a t-il de surprenant de voir un type débarquer de nul part pendant le début du deuxième trimestre ? Bon d'accord ce n'est pas courant mais quand même. Perdu dans mes pensées je ne sentis pas sa main se posait sur mon épaule.

-Quelle salle ?

-214 m'dam.

Elle me regarda bizarrement puis d'un coup écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah ! C'est toi le nouveau qui devait arriver aujourd'hui ?! Bon bah allons-y ! Elle souriait.

Comment ça « C'est toi » ? ça arrive souvent de voir des nouveaux débarquer comme ça ? Et comment ça allons-y ? Mais elle va où là ? Elle n'est pas censée m'attendre ? Merde, si je la perds je suis dans la mouise ! Je courus donc pour la rattraper et la suivit jusqu'à la salle dite « introuvable ». Elle se retourna d'un coup vers moi.

- Attends-moi là ! Je vais t'annoncer ! Elle me sourie de nouveau.

Je la regardai ouvrir la porte et s'avancer plus profondément dans la salle.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

La classe se retourna. « Sensei ! Vous êtes encore en retard de dix minutes. Je paris que vous vous êtes encore arrêter pour lire non ? »

-Peu importe non ? Il faut découvrir plusieurs choses non ?

Tous soupirèrent en même temps.

-Je vais vous présenter un nouveau venu. Elle me regarda et m'intima de m'avancer. Ce que je fis, puis elle me chuchota de me présenter.

-Yooo... Je suis Eren Jeager... Ravi de vous rencontrer... Je ne savais pas quoi dire donc je marquis des pauses pour ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir quelques réactions aussi infimes soit-elles.

-Moi c'est Hanji, appelle moi _prof_ ou sensei. Enfin fait comme tu veux. Bon, je crois que la présentation est faite. Vas t'asseoir à côté d'Ymir.

Je tiquai à l'entente de ce nom. Je souris me dirigeant vers la place qui m'a été attribué. Ymir est vraiment une bonne amie à moi. Elle est comme ma confidente. D'ailleurs c'est la seule personne à savoir pour ma bisexualité. Oui, je suis bisexuel et fier de l'être et j'emmerde vraiment tous ceux qui ne sont pas content ! Mais je sais qu'elle l'a bien acceptée car elle est aussi de l'autre bord. Oui elle est lesbienne, d'ailleurs elle m'a avoué craquer sur son amie Christa Lenz, une fille qu'elle à rencontrer en quatrième. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, mais savoir que la sarcastique et l'ironique Ymir était de se bord là, m'as vraiment fait rire. Elle crut que je me moquais d'elle, mais je la rassurai et pour me faire pardonner je lui avouai que je sortais avec mon premier garçon.

Ymir est une file banale, elle est brune, elle a les yeux marrons et quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. Mais ce qui marque chez elle n'est pas son physique. Oh non ! Mais son caractère. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, son caractère. Elle peut-être dans la minute une grosse gamine avec qui tu te prends des barres de rire et dans l'autre une fille totalement différente à l'air grave, sérieuse et glacial comme un... Iceberg je dirais ?

Quand le cours commença, apparemment un cours de français, qui l'aurait cru qu'avec un prof aussi... spéciale je dirais, Ymir me regarda avec incompréhension.

-Quoi ?

-Alors comme ça toi et Alaude c'est finit ?

-Ouais et ?

J'entendis la prof de français nous demander d'ouvrir notre manuel page 483, ce que je fis. Sur cette page je vis le radeau de la méduse D'Eugène Delacroix. Donc aujourd'hui c'est Histoire des Arts au programme. Bon ok, ça me va, vraiment !

-Ben ça m'étonne, reprit-elle, vous aviez l'air de vraiment vous aimez à travers Skype.

-C'étais le cas.

-Ben pourquoi avoir rompus alors ?

Je me raidis. Comment je pourrais lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé sans lui dire ce qui se trame chez moi. Bon décidément je ne pouvais pas. Sous le manque de réaction de ma part Ymir me fit une pichenette pour me réveiller.

-Oh Eren sa va ?

-Ouais, je suis juste fatigué à cause du déménagement et tout le bazar...

-Si tu le dis.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait suivre un minimum ?

Comme pour appuyer mes propos, la prof Hanji m'interpella.

-Oye Eren, peux-tu me dire sur quoi l'auteur veut attirer notre attention sur ce tableau ?

J'examinai le tableau avec rapidité pour répondre à Hanji mais celle-ci m'interrompus un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-En français si possible.

Je souris à mon tour, laissant Hanji perplexe.

-_Eugène Delacroix à voulut attirer notre regard sur la pyramide humaine sur le radeau. En effet nous pouvons voir qu'il a employé une structure pyramidale dont le radeau est la base et la main de l'homme tenant un ruban rouge au sommet. Nous pouvons aussi apercevoir un homme, le seul d'ailleurs, qui est assis en bas à gauche et qui nous regarde. Il veut nous faire témoins de la sauvagerie humaine qui réside dans ce tableau, les cadavres l'entourant nous le prouvent. De plu-_

-Stop ! M'interrompit-elle. Ne fais pas toute l'analyse par toi même.

Elle soupira, se retourna et compléta les informations que je vins de donner.

Quand à Ymir elle me regarder plutôt amuser de savoir que l'art me passionner toujours autant. Mais ce que je n'avais pas encore vu, c'était le regard d'une certaine personne au fond de la classe. Un regard que je connaissais très bien et qui m'horripilais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Le cours se fini sans encombres. Je rangeai donc mes affaires dans mon sac, Ymir fait de même et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le second cours de la journée quand soudain une voix retentit derrière moi.

-Alors comme ça Jeager est bon en français en plus de l'art... Humpf... J'avais oublié que c'était les seules matières où le petit poids qui te sert de cerveau peu suivre.

-Oh ! Kirschtein, sa fait longtemps, si tu savais comme tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué, mais j'avais oublié que tu es jaloux car ta tête de cheval ne pige complètement rien elle !

Le surnommé s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant place à un homme grand dont la coiffure était, original je présume.

-C'est qui ? Demandais-je à Ymir

-Auro, notre prof d'histoire. Un sévère mec.

Je regardai Ymir d'un regard interrogateur. Elle me fit signe de laisser tomber, ce que je fis sans trop de mal. Le cours d'histoire passa vite. Même trop à mon goût. Comme dix heure venait de sonner, je sortis de la classe, laissant Ymir avec ses amies et me dirigeas vers la cours où je vis Connie à qui je fis un signe pour lui dire que je sortais devant le portail le temps de la récré. Il me rejoignit. Je sortis de ma poche un paquet de cigarette et en porta une à ma bouche sous le regard étonné de Connie. Je l'allumai respirant sans gêne une bouffée de ce poison mortel qui nous consume à petit feu.

-Tu fumes ?

J'acquiesçai. Alalala, il faudrait que je remercie Jonathan encore une foi je présume. Il n'en dit pas plus sur le sujet. Il parla de ça matinée quand soudain, un camarade de classe de Connie nous rejoignit.

-C'est Reiner. Me dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

-Ravie de te rencontrer.

-De même. Il regarda ma cigarette.

-T'en veux une ?

-Ouais j'te la rembourse demain promis.

-T'inquiète pas. Je lui souris.

Puis Connie nous expliqua ça matinée, ce qui se passa en classe et comment Mikasa se disputa encore une fois avec son amie et rivale Annie, nous rigolions sans gêne tous les trois. Quand la cloche retentit une nouvelle fois pour annoncer la fin des cours, nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs. Je vis Ymir au loin, levant la main pour me signaler sa position. Je courus vers elle. Raaahhh ! J'vais avoir deux heures de maths là. Je déprimer qu'au simple fait que j'allais dans un cours où je comprendrais rien donc où je vais m'ennuyer à mort. Les deux heures qui passèrent était les pires de ma vie.

Nous finîmes la matinée avec un cours d'S.E.S où toutes les filles, à part Ymir bien évidemment, bavait littéralement devant le prof sous prétexte qu'il était « jeune et beau ». Bon d'accord il est jeune et beau mais ce n'est pas une raison non ? Je suivis, après ce cours, d'un pas décidé Ymir vers la cafet' pour rejoindre tout nos potes pour enfin pouvoir manger. On prit donc nos plateaux et rejoignis à table la petite bande qui était déjà assise. Il y avait donc Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Ymir, moi et une nouvelle personne qui s'appelle Marco. J'ai l'impression de rêver mais à chaque fois que je revois le groupe, une personne se rajoute. Pendant la pause tout le monde parla. Notamment Sasha pour se plaindre que les repas de la cafet' n'étaient pas assez bon ou encore qu'il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture.

-Eren tu viens avec nous cet aprèm sur la place ? Me demanda Reiner

J'allais répondre quand mon portable vibra. Je le pris en main et regarda. L'écran affiché : 1 Nouveau message. Je l'ouvris.

**De Papa : Rentre à la maison des la fin des cours.**

Je déglutis difficilement sachant ce qui allait se passer. Je décidais donc de ne pas me martelais le moral avec ça sachant que j'étais avec mes amis et surtout que j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je répondis donc.

**A Papa : D'accord.**

Mieux veut pas le contrarier.

-Excuse Reiner mais apparemment je ne pourrais pas cet aprèm. Le prochain au pire.

Il me sourit pour me rassurer. Je verrouillai mon portable. Ecoutant mes amis d'une oreille distraite. Je vis Armin me regardant d'un visage inquiet et Reiner le détailler. Je ris doucement, ce qui rassurant Armin et attirant l'attention sur moi. Mais comme à mon habitude je fis un signe pour leur dire de laisser tomber ce qu'ils firent tous. La journée se finit très rapidement, ce qui était une damnation pour moi. Je pris donc le chemin du retour avec les mêmes personnes que ce matin : Connie, Sasha, Armin et Mikasa. Les deux premiers parlèrent sans cesse et furent le premiers à partirent. Mikasa les suivirent de très près et ce fut le tour d'Armin qui voulait d'abord s'arrêter à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer chez lui. Je me retrouvais donc seul, j'en profitai pour mettre mais écouteurs écoutant My Song Know What You Did In The Dark des Fall Out Boy pour me détendre. Quand je fus arrivé chez moi, j'éteignis mon mp3 que je rangeai soigneusement dans mon sac et ouvris la porte avec toute la nonchalance du monde. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Normal vue que les rideaux étaient fermés. Je n'aperçu pas dans la pénombre la silhouette qui se mis devant les escaliers.

-E-r-e-n~~ dit la silhouette en détachant chacune des syllabes de mon prénom.

Je sursautai à l'entente de mon prénom. Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui me dévisagea.

-Papa.

Je dis ce simple mot d'un ton presque glacial. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à mon interlocuteur puisque celui-ci s'avança vers moi les sourcils froncés. Je me maudis sur ce coup là. Pourquoi ma fierté de putain d'adolescent devait ressortir là maintenant dans cette situation hein ?! Tellement pris dans mon monologue intérieur, je ne vis pas le coup qui arriva dans mon abdomen. Surpris par la douleur je laissai m'échapper un cri avant de me plier en deux puis de tomber à genoux sous la douleur. Je n'eu même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'un autre coup vint me heurter de pleins fouet sur mes côtes. Plusieurs coup d'affilés venant de tous les côtés entrer en contact avec ma peau. Puis encore un sous mon menton, me forçant à relever ma tête. Je vis les traits de mon père déformer par la haine. Il puait l'alcool. Je vis aussi un sourire sadique naître sur son visage. Son pied rencontra de nouveau ma tête, sur mes cheveux cette fois, me la plaquant contre le sol.

-Eren ! Depuis quand oses-tu répondre comme cela à ton père ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! Il se lécha les lèvres.

La douleur m'empêcha de répondre ou de faire quoi que se soit. Seuls des gémissements de douleurs réussirent à sortir de ma bouche. Mon père du le comprendre puisqu'il me souleva et me porta tel un fardeau sur ces épaules, jusqu'au canapé qui se trouver dans un coin du salon qui lui se trouve derrière la deuxième porte du couloir. Il me jeta dessus sans pitié. Mon corps ne voulait pas répondre. Mon père se jeta sur moi tel un fauve sur ça proie. Il me mordilla la peau, laissant apparaître des marques sur lesquelles perler déjà des petites goûtes de sang qu'il lécha. Je voulus vomir. Cet homme me dégoutait au plus au point. Il me déchira mes vêtements qu'il balança dans un coin de la pièce, me laissant qu'en boxer face à lui, dévoilant ma peau meurtrie par les multitudes de coup que cet individu m'avait donné précédemment. Mon corps ne voulant décidément plus répondre, je m'abandonnai à mon triste sort ce soir encore. Il défit sa braguette, sortant de sa prison de tissus son sexe déjà gonflé par le plaisir que la situation lui procurer. Il me pencha vers lui et m'obligea à sucer son sexe selon le rythme qui m'opposer. Il était trop fort. Je ne pouvais pas lutter malgré les messages que je me lançais pour essayer de faire réagir mon corps. Il jouit dans ma bouche quelques minutes plus tard. Je dus, contre mon gré, avaler ce liquide chaud et amer qui se trouva dans ma bouche. Quand ce fut finit, il m'allongea sur le ventre, puis me releva m'obligeant à me positionner à quatre patte et m'enlevas la dernière barrière de tissus qui me protégeais de lui : mon boxer. Et tel un animal sauvage, il me pénétra d'un coup sec, me faisant crier et pleureur de douleur. Il rigola face à ma soumission mais aussi face au désespoir qui régnait en moi. C'est un monstre. Il se délecte de la situation. Sans attendre que je m'habitue à sa présence il commença des vas et viens vraiment brutaux en moi ce qui me fit gémir de douleur. Au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passait ses coups s'intensifier devenant de plus en plus violent, je me mis à saigner et à hurler. Je me sentis durcir. Mais pourquoi Dieu pourquoi fallait-il que tu me fasses ça ? Mon père décida d'une de ses mains libres, de prendre ma verge en main et commença à la pomper, me faisant gémir de plaisir cette fois. Non, non je ne veux pas. J'essayer tant bien que mal de les retenir enfonçant ma tête dans un oreiller qui se trouver là. Mais je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et jouit dans la main de mon père. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps à mon père pour qu'il se déverse en moi. Il se retira de moi une fois qu'il eu finit son « affaire ». Je sentis le liquide chaud provenant de mon père coulait entre mes fesses. Je voulais pleurer de douleur mais aussi de honte. Pourquoi, pourquoi moi ?! C'est une question qui malheureusement reste sans réponse depuis bien longtemps. Je l'entendis remonter ça braguette et partir, me laissant là, les fesses en l'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquée. Je descendis mes fesses et me positionna en formation fœtus. J'avais froid, des frissons parcouraient ma peau. J'avais mal, mal au cœur, mal physiquement et moralement. Je m'endormis donc exténuer par le viol qui vint de ce produire, avec comme seule compagnie la douleur qui brisait mon âme encore un peu plus chaque soir...

* * *

**Mouhahahahahahahaha ! Je suis une grosse sadique hein ?!**

**En tout cas, la fin de ce chapitre m'a vraiment donner du mal. Je ne savais pas comment faire cette scène de viol donc je les modifié à plusieurs reprise. J'sepère qu'elle sera réussi et u'elle vous à plus. J'ai coupé direct après sinon vous n'aurez plus d'impatience pour le prochain chapitre :D**

**En tout cas, j'espère recevoir une petit rewiew pour mes gros efforts les loulous :3**

**Aller je vous fait un gros bisou baveu :***


	3. Chapter 3 : Le tableau de la salle 233

**Note (chiante) de l'auteure :****Coucou les loulous ! Je suis deretour pour vous jouez un mauvais tours ! Niark, niark, niark ! Je rigole ! Je tiens une nouvelle foi à dire à ma voisine un grand merci pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre en un temps reccord ! (ben oui faut bien lui faire un hommage). Je tiens aussi à remercier tous les loulous qui continuent de lirent ceci car je sais au moins que je n'écris pas pour rien. Même si j'écris pour moi à la base. Ben oui, je suis une yaoiste remplis d'imagination ça dérange ? :3**

**Réponse(s) aux rewiews****:**

** :**** Oui, je sais, je suis une grosse sadique. Pour la suite je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'Eren va se faire violer une nouvelle fois. Enfin je verrais. Mais je ne veux pas trop le faire souffri quand même :3 Merci de lire mes chapitres et de suivre mon histoire. Je te présente donc avec plaisir ce chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il te plaira :)**

**Guest :****Merci, je te présente à toi aussi le chapitre 3 :D**

**mouhahahahaha :****Je ne veux pas lui donner encore plus de travail, c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle veuille me corriger vu toute les fautes d'orthographe que je fais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir enlever le peu d'innocence qui te rester. JE suis méchante T.T. J'espère que t'as phrase te reviendras pour que tu me dises la suite ;)**

**Rating :**** M en général**

**Paring : ****Riren, Rivaille x Eren, Ereri, Levi x Eren... Enfin vous voyez quoi, un jour peut-être je me déciderais de comment appeler ce couple :)**

**Disclamer : **** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malgré l'envie que j'ai de vouloir les posséder, mais sont l'unique propriété d'Hajime Isayama**

**Après tout ce blabla qui n'arrête pas, je vous présente avec plaisir ce chapitre 3**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**____**: Le tableau de la salle 233**_

Quand je me réveillais de ce cauchemar, il faisait déjà nuit. Le tic tac de la pendule m'intrigua. Alors comme ça mon vieux avait déballé les cartons. C'est toujours un truc de moins à faire. Je regardai la pendule : elle affichait cinq heures. Ahahaaaaa. Je désespérais. La douleur que j'avais dans mon postérieur et le feu qui résidait dans mes reins m'empêchèrent de me lever correctement. Je réussi tant bien que mal à me lever, ignorant la douleur. Je pris mes affaires éparpillées sur le sol et décida d'allais rejoindre ma chambre à l'étage. Je pris cinq minutes avant de réussir à l'atteindre, étant obliger de m'arrêter sur les marches pour reprendre mon souffle face à la douleur. J'ouvris donc la porte et me dirigeas vers ma table de chevet où j'ouvris le seul tiroir qu'elle avait. Je pris la boite qui avait élu domicile dans celui-ci et prit un anti-douleur que je mis dans ma bouche. Je l'avalai grâce à ma salive, n'ayant pas la force de redescendre pour prendre un verre d'eau. Vous devez vous demandez comment ça se fait que j'avais des anti-douleurs dans mon tiroir ? Eh ben je les avais préalablement installés, sachant que ce genre d'incident arrive fréquemment. Il faut bien que j'aille en cours non ? Une foi pris, je m'allongeai sur mon lit pour laisser le médicament faire effet. Cela prit cinq minutes. Quand je pus enfin bouger à ma guise, je me dirigeai vers mon armoire qui renfermait mes habits. Je pris ce qui me vint sous la main, n'ayant pas la foi de rechercher ce que je voudrais me mettre pour le lycée aujourd'hui. Je sortis de la chambre et alla vers la salle de bain pour me prendre une bonne douche froide. En chemin, je déverrouillai mon portable. Celui-ci affichait 5h30... Donc si je calcul bien en France il doit être 15h30. Je pris donc l'initiative d'envoyer un message à Jonathan, un ami que je me suis fait en France.

**A : Jonathan :**

**Alors je vous manque pas trop ?**

Quand je fus devant la porte de la salle de bain, je l'ouvris. Comme je n'avais pas encore la force de voir les dégâts sur mon corps, je n'allumai pas la lumière. Mon portable vibra.

**De : Jonathan : **

**Pas trop mec. Je te rappelle que t'es parti il y à deux jours quand même et on compte bien sur tous te revoir. Et sinon pas trop seul toi ? On se fait du mourrons ^^ **

**A : Jonathan : **

**Nop. J'ai revu d'anciens amis à moi, et je suis dans la classe d'une pote à moi, donc pas de soucis. Y'a plutôt intérêt à ce que vous vouliez qu'on se revoit ! Sinon t'es en cours ou tu sèches encore ? x) Si je me rappelle à cette heure-ci on était censé avoir histoire.**

Après avoir envoyé le message, je me faufilai sous la douche. L'eau froide que je fis couler sur mon corps brûlant me fit vachement du bien. Je fermis les yeux profitant de la sensation de bien être qui s'installer peu à peu en moi. Depuis la mort de ma mère, il y a cinq ans, qui est décédée à cause d'une maladie, mon père perdit un peu la tête. Malgré qu'il soit médecin, il changea radicalement de comportement quand nous nous retrouvions seuls. Il devint violent. Au début c'était juste des coups. Il décida à cette époque que nous devrions déménageait en France pour nous changer les idées et faire notre deuil. J'appris très vite à bien parler le français, vu que je le parlais déjà un peu avec ma mère quand j'étais petit car elle était vraiment une grande fan de leur culture, de leur langue et de leurs œuvres littéraires. Mais un jour, mon père rentra saoul à la maison, et au lieu de me taper il abusa de moi pour la première fois. Je devais avoir quel âge quand c'est arrivé ? Douze ans je pense. Les premières fois où il le faisait je pleurais, le suppliant d'arrêter, mais rien n'y faisait. J'ai donc appris à me taire essayant de ne pas permettre à ce monstre qui se délectait de ma souffrance de prendre plus de plaisir qu'il en avait déjà. Mais je n'y arrivais pas toujours. Puis un jour vint, où ça ne lui suffisait plus. Il décida lors de combiner les deux. Il me taper au début, car comme je commençais à grandir je résistais certaines fois. Alors pour être sur que je sois coopératif il me tapait puis me prenait sans ménagement. Quand des personnes se doutaient de quelque chose là-bas ou savaient quelque chose, il allait les voir pour leur parlaient. Il leur donnait de l'argent pour acheter leurs silence et leurs demander de partir, c'est ce qui se passait à chaque fois. Quand les gens savaient, ils partaient avec l'argent, me laissant seul, face à ce monstre et à mon destin. C'est à peut-prêt ce qui se passa avec Alaude.

Je le rencontrai au collège, en quatrième plus précisément. Nous étions tous les deux en 4ème2. C'était un garçon plutôt intelligent, du genre réservé et mystérieux, qui restait avec une expression figée quoi qu'il arrive. C'était le genre de garçon qui plait à toutes les filles, et aussi à tous les garçons étant de l'autre bord par la même occasion. Je me souviens encore de lui, de ses cheveux platine, de ses yeux bleus ciel, de la sensation que je ressentais lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Je me sentis durcir. J'entrepris donc de ma main droite de me soulager. Sa me faisait mal mais du bien en même temps. Sachant que mon père n'y était pas allé de main morte dessus hier. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de me déversé dans ma main droite que je nettoyai avec soin après. Malgré que nous ayons deux caractères bien distincts, on s'est tout de suite bien entendu. On passait vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai pu rencontrer Jonathan. Un jour où je n'en pouvais plus, je pris mon courage à deux main et alla lui avouer qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent. C'était réciproque. Nous restâmes ensemble pendant un peu plus d'un an, car très vite il comprit ce qui m'arrivait. A cause ça je commençai à l'évitais n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux. Mon père se doutait fortement que quelqu'un était rentré dans ma vie, quand le soir il m'en parlait je niais. Ne voulant pas lui révéler le nom d'une des seules personnes qui arrive à illuminer ma vie.

Quand je suis entré au lycée, j'appris que j'allais déménageais à Trost à la fin du premier trimestre, j'ai donc décidais de rompre avec Alaude, déjà car il voulait m'aider donc s'impliquer dans quelque chose qui le dépasser et aussi car c'était la meilleure façon de m'éloigner de lui, secundo car je n'avais pas la force d'entretenir une relation à distance. D'après mon père, déménager à Trost permettait de « Limiter les dégâts » vis à vis de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je décidai de rentrer dans la douche, permettant à mon esprit de vagabonder sur High Hope de Kodaline. Quand j'eu enfin fini, je me séchais et allumas enfin la lumière, et examina enfin les blessures que mon père m'avait fait cette fois. Des morsures allant de ma clavicule à mon abdomen, encore ça, sa va, des hématomes présent un peu partout, sur mes bras, mes côtes, mon torse, mes cuisses et jambes. J'en avais aussi un sur le menton dû au coup de pied qu'il m'avait fait pour me faire me redresser et aussi dû au choc violent quand mon visage rencontra le sol. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas puisque je vais le faire disparaître plus tard avec du fond de teint. Je pris donc les habits que j'avais descendu avec moi et m'habilla. Ma tenue d'aujourd'hui était constituée d'un tee-shirt blanc à manche longues, où dessus il y avait écrit par mes soins : « Pray for you life. Cry for you fate and weep for your dreams. », d'un jeans noir qui à ma plus grande surprise n'était pas trouée (enfin pas encore) et qui était plutôt large au niveau des chevilles. Pour mes chaussettes, aujourd'hui j'ai opté pour les classiques. Les chaussettes blanches que tout le monde a dans son armoire. Quand ma séance d'habillage fut fini, je sortis des étagères de la salle de bain une trousse à maquillages constituer par mes soins où plusieurs produit servant à recouvrir la peau y était installés. Je pris du fond de teint en poudre et m'en appliqua délicatement sur le menton où mon hématome bleu violâtre résidait. Dès que le résultat fut parfait, je rangeai tout mon bordel, pris mon téléphone et monta encore plus la musique, mon père n'étant pas encore rentré. En effet, celui-ci m'aurait au moins mis mon boxer sur moi. Je sortis donc de la salle d'eau et me dirigeas vers la cuisine pour me faire un p'tit déj différent de celui de hier. Je fis donc cuir du bacon et une omelette, bus encore au goulot de la brique de jus d'orange et me posa pour répondre à Jonathan et enfin pouvoir manger.

**De : Jonathan : **

**Ahhh ben c'est super ça ! C'est une bonne nouvelle. Alalalala, Eren n'apprendras tu donc jamais. Comme tu l'as dit c'est histoire maintenant. Que tu y ailles ou pas qu'elle différence ça fait ? Le prof ne fait pas l'appelle x) Bon c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais avec la bande de glandeurs on va se « détendre » ;).**

Je ris « se détendre » hein ?

**A : Jonathan : **

**Bonne « détente » alors**

Quand j'eu finis mon petit déjeuner, mon portable afficher 6h10. Je soupirais. Bon bah, je vais poireauter à l'arrêt de bus. Je sortis, me dirigeant vers le lieu qui m'emmènera plus tard vers mon lycée. La musique qui passa dans mes oreilles à cette instants là me fit sourire, me rappelant à quel point ce monde peut-être joyeux quand il le veut. La musique qui passait était Holiday de Green Day.

* * *

-HEIN ?! Un cri retenti sur le toi du lycée Shingeki, pourtant calme. La sonnerie ayant annoncé la pause de dix heures, la petite bande décida de se retrouver sur le toit. «UNE VISITE MEDICALE ! T'ES PAS SERIEUSE YMIR, RASSURE MOI! »

-Bien sur, c'est quoi le problème Eren ? C'est juste un contrôle de routine rien de plus.

-Hahaha ! Ricana Jean, « Tu aurais peut-être peur de te retrouver en calçons devant les autres Jeager ? »

-Bien sur que non, car comparé à toi, moi j'ai quelque chose à montrer. Rétorquais-je.

Avant que celui-ci puisse répondre, je repris : « Vers quelle heure ? »

-C'est en même temps que notre classe Eren. Dis Mikasa d'un ton ennuyé enfonçant un pain dans la bouche de Shasha.

Je regardai Armin pour lui demander confirmation. Ce dernier acquiesça. Ok, Ok, on se calme, je pourrais toujours faire croire à une dispute qui à mal tournée et où on en est arrivé au poing avec des jeunes du quartier. Ca pourrait passer. Mais je raconte quoi pour les morsures et les hématomes se trouvant sur mes cuisses moi ! Je vais pas me déshabiller comme une fleur et dire : Yo, et ben en fait ces morsure et ces hématomes sont dû à mon père. En effet je me fais battre puis violer après mais sinon tout va bien et vous ? »

-Eren, tout vas bien ? Me dit Mikasa un regard inquiet ancrée sur le visage.

-Ou-ouais, je réfléchis juste à un truc, rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas. Souris-je faussement.

Je vis par son expression qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Elle allait parler quand la sonnerie retentit. Sauver par le gong c'est rien de le dire là ! Je fis un geste d'au revoir à mes amis et me dirigeas vers la porte pour aller en classe suivit de très près par Ymir.

-A quelle heure ? Lui fis-je en me retournant vers elle.

-Avant le cours de math de monsieur Gunther.

-Ok, ok.

J'ai math dans deux heures, là j'ai anglais avec le vieux Pixis ça peut le faire. Quand le cours fut finit et qu'on se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, je dis à Ymir que j'allais aux toilettes.

-Tu compte ne pas y aller hein ? Dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

-Ouais tu sais très bien que les visites médicales et moi sa fait deux. Après tout, si quelque chose ne vas pas à ce niveau là j'peux toujours demander à mon père. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, elle rigola et se retourna, reprenant la course que je lui fis stopper il ya déjà quelques secondes. Elle leva la main, signe de salut.

-Vas te cacher alors car, crois moi, ils vont te chercher mon p'tit Eren.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Mais pas le moins du monde.

Je souris, je pense qu'elle fit de même, après tout c'est Ymir quoi. J'allai donc vers les premiers escaliers que je vis et monta au deuxième étage. J'errais dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle dans laquelle me cacher quand je vue la salle 233. Hummm... je regardai sur mon emploi du temps, ce numéro me dit quelque chose... Je le scrutai et tomba presque directement sur la réponse. En effet, normal que ce numéros me parle, c'est le numéro de la salle d'art du professeur Rivaille, le cours qui occuperas tout mon après-midi, le seul cours qui me donne envie de me lever le matin pour venir au lycée et aussi le seul qui me permette de garder les pieds sur terre quand je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Pour moi, c'est un cours crucial. J'ouvris la porte. La salle était vide de monde, mais elle était remplit de tableaux, de patrons ou encore de croquis. Mais ils n'étaient pas n'importe comment, ils étaient tous soigneusement rangés comme si l'endroit où ils étaient devait obligatoirement être rempli par eux. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'était de voir les pastelles avec les pastelles, les crayons rangés par ordres de couleurs, les feutres avec leurs capuchons rangés dans des caisses transparentes, la gouache et la peinture n'étaient pas mélanger. Mais c'est quoi cette classe de ouf ?! Mais regardes moi ces pinceaux, on croirait qu'ils n'ont jamais servis de leur vie ! La propreté qui régnait dans cette salle lui donnait quelque chose d'unique et de royal je dirais. C'est comme si avant mon arrivée elle n'avait jamais était utilisé. Je ris, à croire que le prof de cette salle est manique. Mon regard s'accrocha sur un tableau au fond de la salle. Celui du milieu. Je fermais la porte qui se trouve derrière moi et commença à marcher vers ce tableau qui m'attire tant. Quand je fus devant lui, je le détaillai, l'admirant, le touchant trouvant cette toile émouvante. Elle représente deux ailes. Une bleue en dessous d'une blanche, dans un blason. Elle me pinça le cœur, comme si elle s'adressait à moi particulièrement. Le simple fait de la regarder me procure un sentiment de liberté. Comme si je pouvais voler loin de ce cauchemar éveillé qu'est ma vie. Face à elle, je me sentais bien, comme apaisé, oubliant mes soucis et tout ce qui m'entoure. Je fermais les yeux, me sentant transporté hors de cet endroit où mes pieds m'ont mené. Mais je ressens autres chose aussi. Un sentiment plus fort. Comme si la personne ayant dessiné ce tableau devint d'un coup la personne la plus importante pour moi. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit me sortis de mes songes. Laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement une silhouette de petite taille...

* * *

**Voilouuuu, ce chapitre vient de se finir. J'espère qu'ils vous à plus. Laisser moi une p'tite rewiew pour me le dire :3 **

**Au faite, aujourd'hui j'ai relevé une question fondamentale avec un ami : La réincarnation. Vous y croyez vous ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Les ailes de la liberté

**Note (chiante) de l'auteure :**** Salut les loulous ! ALors comment vous allez en cette jolie fête de la musique ? Moi bien, ce soir c'est fiesta dans ma rue :3 ! Sinon, je suis désolée mais hier je n'ai pas pu publier le nouveau chapitre, parodonnez moi T.T. JE pense que ce chaptre est vraiment de le début de l'histoire, et je pense aussi qu'il est plus long que les autres ;) BOn, j'ai a peu près tout dis :D**

**Réponse aux Rewiew :**

**Solene :**** Merci, et oui, ce sont des bons sujets les sujets angst ^^ Ca donne beaucoup d'inspiration. Je suis désolée pour les fautes de conjugaison, je vais essayer de m'améliorer mais je ne te prromet rien car l'orthographe et même la conjugaison et moi ça fait deux. C'est d'ailleurs une de mes meilleures amies qui m'a corriger donc si il y a une faute faudrat se plainde à elle xD. Mais sinon, j'écris cette histoire pour vous et pour moi aussi donc je donne de mon temps avec plaisir :3 **

**Statice-Law :**** Ahh ! Merci pour la scène de viol ! J'ai vraiment galérée à la faire . ! Je te présente le chapitre 4 avec plaisir alors :D !**

**Mouhahahahahaha :****Ecoute toi, gentille rewieweuse que je connais dans la vrai vie, j'avais écris ce chapitre dimanche soir, mais comme je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour me le corriger avant jeudi soir, il a fallut attendre. Et moi aussi j'écris avec la musique ! **

** :****Oui, j'avais envie de faire un truc avec des profs, j'ai eu l'idée grace à une amie à moi qui voulais faire art apliquer et elle a dit "J'espère que le prof va être mignon". Et là, un flash dans ma tête, LEvi en prof ! :D Donc voilà l'histoire. Après, je ne sais pas si Eren va finir dépréssif, en fit j'ai deux fin possible, je voulais faire un sondage pour savoir si vous préférez une Happpy-End ou une Tragédy ^^ ! Merci, tu es la seule personne à ne pas m'avoir foutu un vent pour la question de la réincarnation. Oui, mais imagine que tu t'es réincarnée mais que tu ne te souviens plus de t'es autres vies O.o**

**Esca :****Désolée d'être aussi prévisible T.T, je crois que ce sujet est un sujet qui donne beaucou d'inspiration. Mais c'est aussi un sujet qui me tient à coeur car c'est qu'elque chose qui peut arriver à tout le monde. Si tu es autant frustrée, je te présente ce chapitre 4 avec plaisir :D**

**Nathy :****Merci, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vue nos soldats en profs, c'est une idée original en fait O.o. Merci pour tes encouragements, je te présentes le chapitre 4 avec plaisir :) !**

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages, ni l'histoire original de Snk ne m'appartiennent, mais son (malgré moi) l'unique propriété d'Hajime Isayama.**

**Paring :**** Levi x Eren :3**

**Rating :**** M en général**

* * *

Je me retournais, surpris d'être dérangé dans cette salle qui semblait pourtant si calme. Il me regarda d'un air blasé, sur le coup il me fit un peu penser à Mikasa mais bon. Je ris intérieurement.

-Que fais-tu là gamin ?

Sa voix résonnait dans toute la pièce. Gamin ? Oye! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gamin ?! Non mais oh, vu sa taille c'est plutôt lui le gamin non ?!

-Rien de spécial. C'est qui qui a peint ce tableau ?

Il détourna les yeux vers le tableau et s'avança.

-C'est moi.

-Oh, et il représente quoi ?

Il sourit discrètement.

-Tu poses trop de questions.

Je le regardais un instant.

-Ce sont les ailes de la liberté.

Les ailes de la liberté. Je souris à l'entente de ce nom. Je comprends mieux le sentiment que je ressentais tout à l'heure, mais quel était le deuxième ?

-Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure gamin.

-Je suis Eren Jegear, pas gamin. Et toi t'es qui ?!

Il soupira comme si j'avais dit une connerie.

-Levi Rivaille.

J'écarquillais les yeux surpris. Putain ! C'est le prof d'art ! J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup là. Il sourit devant mon expression stupéfaite avant de revenir sur son air blasé de départ. Il me regarda attendant une réponse.

-Je...nhhh... Pourquoi je n'arrive à pas parler.

-Hn ?

-Je ne m'excuserai pas de vous avoir pris pour un étudiant, et de vous avoir tutoyer.

Je dis ça d'une traite, sans pause et sans respirer.

-Je m'en fou de ça ! Réponds merde !

Il devint grossier d'un coup. J'hésitais à répondre. Il dut le comprendre car il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de type à aller balancer tout ce qu'on lui dit. Comme il a l'air d'être le type très peu sociable qu'il ne faut surtout pas contrarier, je ne perds rien à lui dire non ? Si mon intuition est bonne, je ne risque rien.

-Je sèche la visite médicale. J'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Je cherchais un endroit où me cacher, quand je suis tomber sur la salle d'art. Sincèrement ça m'arrange.

Je souris à cette dernière phrase.

-Hum...

Il n'a pas l'air de réagir.

-Est ce que cette œuvre à une signification particulière ?

Il ferma les yeux, il ne répondit rien. Je soupirai doucement, je me retournai tranquillement et me dirigeai vers la porte. Quand je fus enfin devant celle-ci et que j'allais l'ouvrir une voix retentit derrière moi.

-Pas particulièrement. La liberté est quelque chose de relatif d'un individus à l'autre. Si tu ne te bas pas pour l'obtenir, jamais elle ne viendra à toi. Je pense que chaque personne a une vision de sa propre « Liberté ». C'est peut-être ce que je voulais représenter. J'ai représenté ma propre liberté.

Il se tourna vers moi et reprit.

-Reste ici, je m'en fou, c'est ton problème après. Mais si quand je reviens, c'est le bordel, il y a un risque que tu ne ressortes pas vivant de cette salle. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Il me regarda comme un tueur. J'acquiescais sans plus attendre. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Pourquoi ? Il me poussa et sortit. La salle se retrouvant vide sans sa présence ici... Bon, je sais pas quand la visite médicale se termine moi...

A : Ymir :

Envoie un sms dès que ça se finit.

De : Ymir :

Ca te brûlerais la bouche de dire : »S'il te plaît » ? Tu connais le dicton : Soit poli si t'es pas joli ! Sinon c'est ok.

Je rigolais à cette remarque. C'était bien Ymir ça. Toujours un truc à dire pour faire rire même dans la pire des situations.

A : Ymir :

Je le ferai à l'avenir, c'est promis. Et merci.

Je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche, et partis m'assoir sur une des chaises qui ornaient la salle. Une fois assis, je sortis de mon sac mon cahier à dessins. Il y en avait déjà plusieurs représentant quelque chose qui s'apparenter aux différentes étapes de ma vie. Allant de l'école primaire de Trost, puis de mon collège en France, mes amis qui sont là-bas, le début du lycée quand j'étais à Masséna, un dessin de mon nouveau lycée, mes amis de Trost et pour finir, des souvenirs que j'avais de ma mère. Je sortis un crayon et une gomme dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Ce doit être à Ymir. Je rigolais à cette pensée. Je laissais mon crayon se balader sur le papier d'un blanc immaculé, et laissa également, mon esprit vagabonder à la recherche de la muse qui me servira d'exemple pour ce dessin ci. Je trouvai dans mes souvenirs le vieil olivier qui ornait la place de mon ancienne ville. Je le fis donc sur le côté droit de la feuille et, à côté, je fis l'arbre géant de la place de Trost « Le Titan ». Personne ne sait comment mais cet arbre en pleine croissance mesure déjà quinze mètre de haut. Je mis une bonne demi-heure avant de terminer ce dessin. Mais je mis encore quelques minutes à le finioler. Malgré mes efforts, mes yeux ne voulaient pas rester ouverts. Le sommeil me marquait. Je posa donc mon crayon et mon carnet sur la table en face de moi et pris la décision de me reposer quelques minutes. Je me laissais donc aller sur celle-ci. Mes paupières se faisant lourdes, je ne pus résister une seconde de plus à rester éveiller. Morphée m'appela à lui. Je ne lutta et rejoignis mes rêves qui prenaient place dans mon esprit.

Quand je me réveillais, à cause de ce portable de merde qui sonnait surement à cause d'Ymir, je me relevais et vis à côté de moi mon cahier à dessin, mon crayon et ma « nouvelle » gomme bien alignés. J'haussais un sourcil, étonné par ma découverte. Mais ce que je vis sur mon cahier à dessin me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. En effet, j'y étais dessiné. Assis sur la chaise, les bras croisés sur la table me servant d'oreiller pour ma tête. J'avais les yeux fermés et les traits si détendus. Mais ce qui me fit rougir n'était pas tant ce dessin qui par ailleurs était magnifique. Non, non c'était le petit mot écrit à côté. Je pris mon cahier en main, le rapprochant plus de moi pour voir si je n'avais pas rêvé. Oui, je n'avais pas rêvé. Il y avait bien écrit : « Quand la princesse dort, elle est vraiment magnifique. Levi Rivaille. » Malgré l'utilisation du mot « princesse » qui m'horripilait fortement, savoir que Rivaille me considérait comme sa princesse et qu'il me dessinait à mon insu quand je dors, ne me dérangeais pas. Bien au contraire, cela ne me laissait pas indifférent. Après tout, un homme qui a peint un tableau aussi beau et si émouvant ne peut qu'être une bonne personne non ? Je pris mon portable en mains. 2 nouveaux messages s'affichaient. Le premier venait d'Ymir me disant de descendre en cours de maths, et le second venait de Jo' qui me disait qu'il venait de larguer sa copine car celle-ci était trop collante. Je ris, alalala, ce Jonathan ne changera jamais. Je lui répondrai plus tard, j'ai pas vraiment la fois là tout de suite. Je rangeai mon portable dans la poche de ma veste, et allai vers la porte que j'ouvris. Je me retournais une dernière fois avant de partir, comme pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié. Finalement, je fermais la porte et descendis à la salle d'histoire où Ymir m'attendis et leva un sourcil d'incompréhension en voyant mon sourire béa auquel je répondis en tout bien tout honneur : « Le prof d'art est plutôt mignon et mysterieux, ça me plait. » auquel elle ria de bon cœur. Pendant le cours de maths, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié n'arrivant pas à me concentrer pour préparer une petite « vengeance » contre la personne qui osait me dessinait quand je dormais. Ymir me donna une pichnette mais cette fois dans le cou. Oh, elle kiffe faire ça ou quoi ?

-Oye, Eren, je pense s'avoir comment faire tomber Christa dans mes filets. Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique naissant sur le visage. Ceci ne prévoyait rien de bon.

-Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Je dis ceci plus par politesse que par envie. Elle me fit non de la tête. Comme le cours de maths était toujours aussi passionnant que ces prédécesseurs, je décidais de répondre à Jonathan.

A : Jonathan :

Attends mec. T'es vraiment cruel sérieux ?! Si tu veux rompre avec quelqu'un trouve une bonne raison non ? Mais sinon tu ne l'as pas faite trop pleurer j'espère ? Car je suis plus là pour consoler Maria tu sais ^^

Je n'écoutais définitivement plus le cours de maths de monsieur Gunther. Tsk ! C'est quoi ça les équations de droites hein ?! Je pensais encore à ma rencontre avec le professeur Rivaille. Je rougis violemment en pensant à lui. Je cachai mon visage dans mes bras en m'allongeant sur la table. Quand la cloche de midi sonna, nous écrivîmes qu'il y aurait un contrôle sur ce chapitre la semaine prochaine, je vais me planter... Contrairement à Ymir, je pris la décision d'aller manger dehors pour éviter Mikasa, qui me ferait surement la morale pour avoir séché la visite médicale, mais aussi pour rester seul au calme. Je sortis donc seul du lycée pour aller dans un petit snack qui se trouver à quelque mètre de celui-ci. Je regardais le menu.

-Un américain à empoter s'il vous plait.

L'homme acquiesça. Après cinq bonnes minutes à me l'avoir préparé, je pris une canette de thé froid par la même occase, et me dirigeai vers la place du surnommé « Titan » où je m'assis tranquillement quand mon portable vibra. C'était Mikasa qui m'appelait. Pour ma propre santé et surtout préférant vivre, je lui répondis d'un « Allo » plutôt hésitant.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas allé à la visite médicale ? Je suis sur que quelque chose ne va pas hein ? Et où es tu d'abord ? Tu nous caches quelque chose à Armin et moi, et ce depuis le début !

Merde ! J'avais oublié que l'intuition de Mikasa était hors de la norme.

-J'avais juste pas envie d'y aller c'est tout. Je te dis que tout va bien. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis au calme, je reviens avant la sonnerie promis. Faut que t'arrêtes de me materner comme ça, sinon j'vais y prendre goût. Je ris. Bon je te laisse mon américain m'appelle ciao ! Avant qu'elle ne put dire quelque chose je raccrocha.

-C'est pas bien de raccrocher au nez des gens. Tes parents ne t'ont rien appris gamin ?

Je sursautais à l'entente de cette voix. Ce qui fit sourire mon interlocuteur.

-C'est mal poli d'écouter les conversations des gens Rivaille-sensei. Vos parents à vous aussi ne vous ont rien appris ?

Je souris, comme pour le mettre au défi. Il leva un sourcil et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Il portait un tee-shirt noir moulant. Un pantalon gris foncé qui lui dessinait parfaitement les traits de sa musculature et des chaussures noires elles aussi. Un long manteau gris ornait ses épaules musclées.

-Hé gamin ! Pourquoi tu me dévisages ? C'est dérangeant tu sais ?

Me rendant compte de mon acte, je détournai la tête et plantai mes crocs dans mon américain qui m'attirait tant. Lui, mangeait une salade. De ce que je pus voir il y avait, de la salade verte, bien évidemment, des tomates et des carottes rappées. Le tout parfaitement assaisonné à la sauce balsamique. Il y avait un silence entre nous. Sachant que le repas allait bientôt se terminer, je posai la question qui me trotter dans la tête depuis ce matin.

-Pourquoi m'avoir dessiné pendant que je dormais ? Vous savez sensei, on pourrait vous prendre pour un pervers.

Il rigola doucement à cette remarque. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit d'un ton enivrant

-Je l'ai pourtant marquée la raison non ? Quand la princesse dort, elle est vraiment magnifique.

Il se leva. Allant vers la poubelle pour jeter ses déchets et partit. Je le regardais. Je ne comprendrai finalement jamais ce type ! Je retournais à mon américain quand une voix m'interpella.

-Hé gamin ! Après t'as cours avec moi. Si t'es en retard, tu t'en mordras les doigts crois moi.

Je frémis. Cela sonnait comme une menace. Mieux vaut que je termine vite pour être à l'heure. J'engloutis donc la fin de mon américain, ouvris ma canette et la bus d'une traite. Je me levais, et fis les mêmes gestes que Rivaille précédemment. Je courus vers le lycée, mais je m'arrêtai dehors pour me griller une « garot » comme dirait Jonathan. Mon portable vibra. C'était Armin qui m'appelait.

-Yo Armin, quel bon vent me fait entendre ta voix ? Un souci ?

-Non, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vu Reiner. Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure, on doit faire un exposé ensemble.

L'interpellé se montra. Il se dirigea vers moi dès qu'il m'aperçut.

-Il est avec moi Armin ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais tu devrais lui dire.

-L-lui dire quoi ?

-Rien laisse tomber. Je ris. Bon jte laisse à ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Je levai ma main pour saluer Reiner. Dès qu'il fut à ma hauteur il me tendit un paquet dont une cigarette dépassait.

-Une Winston convertible. Ca te va ? J'ai que ça à te proposer.

-Ouep. Je pris la cigarette que je rangai dans mon propre paquet. Tu sais, Armin te cherche pour un exposé.

-Ouais, il est a rendre pour dans un mois donc j'y vais molo. Il rigola. Sinon Eren, me dit-il en détournant la tête, quel est la relation qui vous lie Armin et toi ?

Je souris, allumant ma clope et la portant à ma bouche pour prendre une bouffée de ce poison que je recrachai une fois qu'il fut installé dans mes poumons.

-Ohh... Armin... Comment dire... C'est mon amant ! Je dis ça d'une manière tellement sérieuse qu'il se retourna vers moi, les yeux grands écarquillés. Je ne pus me retenir d'exploser de rire face à cette vue. « Je rigole mec ! C'est juste mon meilleur ami ! T'as encore toutes tes chances. » Je lui tapota l'épaule en guise de réponse.

-C'est pas marrant mec ! J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque !

Il me fit la même chose, mais sur le ventre. Ca me fit mal mais je ne dis rien et ne montrai rien. Nous commencions à parler de tout et de rien, tout en fumant, comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Quand ma cigarette eut presque fini de se consumer, je vis Rivaille avec une belle rousse. Elle avait un carré et des yeux dorés. Je fronçais les sourcils à cette vue, mon cœur pinça. Reiner le remarqua et se retourna.

-C'est Petra. L'infirmière scolaire. Elle est très gentille. On sait tous qu'elle en pince pour Rivaille sensei, le prof d'art. Elle travaille dans l'hôpital de son frère quand elle n'est pas au lycée.

Mon cœur se serra de nouveau quand j'entendis cette phrase. Pourquoi ?! Je ne pus donner de réponse. Ça me faisait la même chose avec Alaude quand je le voyais avec d'autres garçons. Non..., alors comme ça j'étais jaloux... Non je serais jaloux ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Plus longtemps mon regard se posa sur eux, et plus longtemps mon cœur me faisait mal. Reiner le comprit, et essaya de changer de sujet. Je ne l'écoutais plus.

-Hum... Ok merci.

-De rien. Il me sourit. Je lui souris en retour.

Les deux adultes que l'on observait se retournèrent surpris d'être ainsi épiés par deux jeunes comme nous. Dès que Rivaille posa son regard sur moi, je tirais une dernière latte et l'écrasa sur le sol avec mon pied. Puis pour voir la réaction de mon sensei, je soufflai la fumée sensuellement sur Reiner, signe que j'avais envie de lui. Même si c'était faux. Reiner comprit mon manège et écrasa sa cigarette sous son pied avant de me mettre une tape sur la tête. Rivaille nous regardait. Oui il nous regardait mais avec agacement. Comme si mon geste avait réveillé en lui une sorte d'irritation. Je me tournai et pris la direction du lycée au côté de Reiner qui engagea la discussion. Quand la cloche sonna, j'étais déjà devant la salle d'art, me rappelant la « menace » de Rivaille. J'étais adossé contre un mur, écoutant Ymir me raconter son déjeuner avec Christa et comment celle-ci rougit quand Ymir lui essuie la bouche avec un mouchoir. Je souris, content que le plan que mon amie mit en exécution, commençait déjà à porter ses fruits. Le mouvement de la foule qui se rassemblait dans le couloir poussa Ymir dans mes bras que je retenus contre mon torse posant mes mains sur sa taille. Et c'est à ce moment là, que Rivaille décida d'apparaître. Tous les élèves se rangèrent en rang, comme de bons soldats qu'un caporal aurait dressé. Il ne restait qu'Ymir et moi, toujours dans la même position. Il nous regarda. Non, plutôt il me regarda. Il avait sont habituelle regard blasé mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. De l'agacement je dirais. Je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Alaude, alors déchiffrer ses émotions était facile pour moi. Nous nous rangeâmes comme les autres et rentrèrent en classe. Ymir me regarda et comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dont elle n'était pas encore au courant.

-Je te raconterai tout plus tard, promis. Lui dis-je dans l'oreille en m'asseyant à la même table que ce matin mais avec Ymir en plus.

Rivaille me regarda une dernière fois avant de commencer son cours. Le sujet est de dessiner un endroit où l'on se sent bien, mais bien sur avec certaines contraintes. Ca devait être réaliste. Pour mettre de la couleur sur notre devoir, on avait le droit à tout ce qui était peinture, gouache, crayons, pastelle et markers mais nous n'avions pas le droit aux feutres. Nous avions aussi le droit d'utiliser plusieurs supports pour pouvoir mettre en relief certaines choses. Je ressortis donc mon cahier à dessin, zieutant une dernière fois discrètement le dessin que Lev-Rivaille avait fait de moi. Il s'assit sur son bureau. Oui vous avez bien lut. **SUR** son bureau et continua à parler. Je le regardais et quand il donna le top départ, je retournais la feuille pour en faire apparaître une nouvelle. J'entrepris de dessiner quelque chose, mais c'était autre chose que ce qui nous avait demandé. Quand je vis qu'il passa dans les rangs et qu'il était presque à ma hauteur je tournai la page où une silhouette commença à apparaître.

-Hé gamin. Tu n'as pas écouté ?

-Oui m'sieur j'ai écouté.

-Alors pourquoi ta feuille est blanche ? Me dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Ymir tiqua à cette phrase. Je la comprends, entendre que moi Eren Jegear, qui à partir de l'âge de sept ans n'a toujours pas quitté son cahier à dessin, n'avait encore rien reproduit était vraiment bizarre.

-Vous nous avez demandé de dessiner un endroit où l'on se sentait bien. Je réfléchis juste auquels je pourrais faire. Il soupira.

-Dépêche toi alors gamin. J'veux pas faire des heures sup' juste pour un gosse qui n'est même pas fichu de dessiner un truc aussi simple. Me répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

J'acquiesçai. Il repartit. Je repris ma tâche que j'avais délaissé. La cloche sonna la première heure. Quand j'eus fini mon dessin je pris une nouvelle feuille et commençai donc à travailler sur le sujet que le prof Rivaille nous avait donné. Je commençais donc à dessiner un corps, celui d'une femme, j'essayais de reproduire ses rondeurs et ses mensurations grâce à mes souvenirs. On ne voyait ni les yeux, ni les jambes de ce corps. Ce corps tendait les bras vers moi. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Je lui rajoutai des cheveux qui tombèrent sur ses épaules. En arrière plan, je choisis de dessiner une colline. Après une bonne demi-heure à reproduire ceci, j'entamai les couleurs. Après mures réflexions, je choisis des couleurs pastelles pour faire ressortir la douceur et la féminité de la personne représentée à travers ce dessin. Ses cheveux devinrent noir comme les miens. Sa peau qui auparavant était blanchâtre pris de la couleur, ni trop bronzée, ni trop claire. Son pull blanc pur, devint rose pâle. Ce corps était devant une colline d'un vert clair ornée de plusieurs arbres qui eux étaient surplombés d'un ciel orangé et rose, pour donner l'illusion d'un coucher de soleil. La deuxième heure sonna. J'écris mon nom au dos du devoir, comme Rivaille nous l'avait demandé et décrochai de mon cahier cette nouvelle « oeuvre ». Je l'a mis sur la table.

Tout le monde sortit, y compris Ymir qui ne dédaigna pas m'attendre puisqu'elle devait rejoindre Christa à la fin des cours. Je détachai le deuxième dessin de mon cahier et allai le poser sur le bureau du professeur où celui-ci était. Quand ce fut fait je partis vers la porte, je me retournai une dernière fois pour voir l'expression que Levi, oui maintenant je peux me permettre de l'appeler comme ça. Je le vis soulever un sourcil et sourire. Je compris qu'il avait lu la petite réponse dans le coin à gauche de son petit mot de ce matin. Je l'avais représenté lui, adossé contre son bureau avec le cahier des absences en main. Et en haut, dans le coin à gauche, j'avais marqué : « Quand le prince travaille, il montre enfin toute sa splendeur à sa princesse. Eren Jagear. » Certes ce que j'avais marqué était un peu osé, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je me désignais clairement comme étant « sa princesse ». Oui, Levi était à moi et personne d'autre maintenant. Je pouvais l'affirmer avec joie.

Je mis donc mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, écoutant Boulevard of brokens dreams de Green Day, fier de l'exploit que je venais de commettre. Je repartis donc chez moi, seul, vu que mes amis ne finissaient pas à la même heure que moi. En sortant du bus, j'écoutais maintenant The Diary of Jane de Breaking Benjamin. Je trottais jusqu'à chez moi, content du jeu de séduction que j'avais entrepris avec le beau et ténébreux Levi Rivaille, professeur d'art au lycée Shingeki. Quand la chanson fut finit, j'arrivai devant chez moi. Comme à mon habitude je rangeai mon mp3 dans mon sac, car étant une des seules choses qui arrive à me procurer du bonheur dans ce monde de merde, je serai désespéré à l'idée de le savoir cassé. J'ouvris donc la porte. Comme à son habitude, quand mon père était rentré, la maison était sombre. Je fermai la porte, m'avançant encore un peu plus dans l'entre du diable. Ne voyant personne venir, je montai les escaliers.

En haut de celui-ci, mon père m'attendais de pied ferme. Je n'eus même pas le temps de sortir un mot de ma bouche, qu'il m'attrapa par le col et me jeta au sol avec toute la fureur du monde. Il fondit sur moi m'insultant à chaque coup qu'il me donnait. Ces coups devenaient de plus en plus violents à chaque seconde, allant de mon visage jusqu'à mes jambes. Les cris fusaient dans la maison. Je n'arrivais plus à les retenir. Ils me coupèrent le souffle plus d'une fois. Il me reprit cette fois pour me plaquer contre le mur qui était derrière moi et recommença son manège, sans plus de compassion. Quand sa fureur fut calmée il me lâcha. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, me retrouvant assis par terre n'ayant plus assez de force pour que mes jambes puissent me tenir debout. La douleur était omniprésente dans toutes les parties de mon corps. Le monstre se pencha vers moi, me susurrant à l'oreille mon nom. Il commença à me caresser le visage puis descendit sa main plus bas. La glissant sous mon jean puis sous mon boxer. « Hgn ». Il empoigna ma verge avec une force qui me laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Je levais la tête, laissant mon regard percevoir à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre la lune d'une blancheur magnifique. Cette couleur me rappela la peau blanche de Levi. J'avais tellement envie de la toucher cette peau là. « La liberté est quelque chose de relatif d'un individu à l'autre. Si tu ne te bas pas pour l'obtenir jamais elle ne viendra à toi. Je pense que chaque personne à une vision de sa propre « Liberté ». »

Les mots de Levi me revinrent en tête je fermai les yeux. « Si tu ne te bas pas pour l'obtenir jamais elle ne viendra à toi. ». J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, trouvant un deuxième souffle, j'attrapai un vase qui avait roulé à terre dut au choc violent de mon corps contre le mur. Sans plus attendre je frappai mon père avec. Tellement surpris, il monta ses deux mains sur le coins de la tête que j'avais frappé libérant ma verge de sa main souillée par le mal. Réunissant les dernières forces qui me restait, je le poussai violemment au sol et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je me retrouve, maintenant, dans les rues de Trost à courir aussi vite que je le peux avec un souffle saccadé. J'avais encore mon sac de cours avec moi. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas la silhouette qui était devant moi et la percutai de plein fouet. Le choc était violent, mais pas au point de me faire tomber au sol.

-Oye, tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention où tu cours ! Tskk !

La surprise était-elle que je me redressais et levais la tête vers cette voix qui me semblait si familière maintenant. C'était Levi. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux. Je me rappelais donc dans l'état dans lequel j'étais. Je voulus m'échapper d'ici mais mon corps ne me le permit pas. Il ne voulait plus bouger malgré mes supplications.

-Hé, gamin ca va ?

Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Mes dernières forces m'abandonnèrent. J'arrivais à ma limite. Tout d'un coup j'eus froid. Très froid. Je me mis à trembler.

-Oh ! Répond Eren !

Ah ! Levi m'appelle par mon prénom ! Ma tête se fit soudainement lourde. Ce qui m'entourait devint flou. Je me sentis basculer en avant. Mais deux bras puissants me rattrapèrent au vol, positionnant ma tête contre le torse chaud de mon sauveur, où le rythme de son cœur battait à me réchauffer le mien. Il vint m'entourer de ses bras pour me stabiliser et me permettre de rester debout. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Je me sentis sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais qu'importe ce qui pourrait m'arriver en ce moment même, car je fermai les yeux dans un sentiment de réconfort et de sécurité que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps déjà...

* * *

**Voilà, le quatrième chapitre est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !**

**Je voulais faire un sondage : VOus préférez que cette histoire se finissent en Happy-End ou en Tragédie ? Car j'ai deux fin possible et je ne sais pas laquelle hoisir :/**

**Laisser moi une p'tite rewiew pour répondre au sondage et pour me dire si ce chapitre vous à plus ou non :3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hôpital

**Note de l'auteur(e) :**** Je tiens à m'exscuser déjà de mon retard mais aussi du bug qu'il y a eu suite à la publiction de ce chapitre. J'espère que tout sera corriger et qu'il s'affichera normalement pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. Je veux aussi me faire de la pub donc aller voir mon autre fiction qui est en cours ;D**

**Rumi, Camie0666, Guest et Lottiettolrach : Exscuser moi du désagremment, j'espère que vous arriver à le lire maintenant ^^**

**Réponse au rewiews :**

**Neru Akuma : Je vais publier les deux, la happy-end en fin et la tragédy-end en bonus ;D et merci pour tes encouragements :D**

**Solene : Merci pour tout ce que tu as dis. Et non je ne connais pas cette fiction, l'nglais et moi c'est comme l'orthographe et moi xD. Oui, je vais voir, c'est vrai que l'idée d'un prince et d'une princesse qui se marient et qui vivent ensemble heureux pour toujours semble bien, mais sa m'horipille aussi xD ! **

**Lithium Sodium : Je suis désolée pour tout cela, et oui, je vais poster les deux. L'happy-end en fin et la tragédy-end en bonus :)**

**Marie Bellini : Okayy, merci de me lire :)**

** : Mais nan, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle x) **

**KanaYu : Je suis une sadique je sais, je sais. Oui, Levi est un grand artiste ;D, Merci, je croyais que j'en avais fit trop avec les mots ^^**

**Guest (1) : Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire ^^**

**Anonyme : Merci pour ton compliment :D**

**Guest (2) : Je ne savais pas ça ^^ Tu m'as fait un putain de spoil, je lis que les tomes qui sortent enFrance et j'ai aussi vue l'anime ^^, je tiens aussi à m'exscuser, j'ai fais une faute sur lechapitre précédent et je l'ai corriger, ce n'est pas le dernier chpitre je te rassure :)**

**Guest (3) : Ok :D**

**Encore désolée pour ce gros bug -' J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, je vous présente donc le (nouveau) chapitre 5 :D**

* * *

**Chpitre 5 : Hôpital**

Quand je me réveillais, je ne me souvenait plus de rien. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir m'était inconnu. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était assez petite. Les murs étaient blanc, en face de moi une porte en bois. A ma gauche, une grande fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés. En dessous il y avait un buffet où mes habits y étaient pliés et où mon sac se trouvait. A ma droite, à côté de mon lit, se trouvait une petite table où mon portable résidait à côté d'une lampe ainsi que quelques magazines, une chaise et une poubelle. Un petit peu plus loin une autre porte, surement la porte d'entrée. Quant à moi, j'étais dans un lit, un grand lit recouvert d'une couette blanche. Je me redressa difficilement, me mettant en position assise. Ce que je peux avoir mal à la tête. Je portais une blouse verte. Celle que les médecin mettent aux patients dans les hôpitaux. Quant à mon corps, de ce que j'ai pu voir sur mes bras ainsi que mes jambes, était recouvert de bandages. J'en ai conclu donc que je n'étais vraiment pas chez moi mais dans un hôpital. Surement le Bell Tree, enfin j'en suis sûr, vu que c'est le seul hôpital de Trost. Cette nouvelle me rassura autant qu'elle m'alarma, je commença à m'agiter dans mon lit. La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette que je connaissais bien. Quand je la vis tout mes souvenirs revint. Ce qui c'était passer hier soir, et comment j'étais tomber dans ses bras. Je me sentis de nouveau un sentiment de sécurité m'envahir mais quand je croisa son regard je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser la tête rouge de honte.

-Hé, enfin réveillé la belle au bois dormant ? Ca fait trois jours que tu pionces et que tu te la coule douce. T'en as pas marre ?

J'écarquillais les yeux. Merde ! Trois jours ?! Olalalalalalah ! Comment ca va se finir quand je vais rentrer chez moi ? Je releva mes genoux appuyant mes coudes sur ceux-ci et plongea mon visage dans mes mains. Qu'est ce que je vais faire mon Dieux ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je gigotais, me tortillant dans tous les sens. Une main se posa soudainement dans mes cheveux, la chaleur qui s'en échappa et l'odeur du corps qui la posa me détendait. C'était une odeur vraiment enivrante.

-Hé gamin. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que je te retrouve dans un état pareil ?

Je me raidis ? La main de Levi se faisait plus opressante sur mon crâne. Il savait. Il savait tout ! Il veux juste que je lui dise tout par moi même, j'en suis sûr ! Je ne veux pas céder ! Il ne faut surtout pas que je cède ! Sinon il partira loin de moi comme tous les autres ! Des larmes commençèrent à perler aux coins de mes yeux.

-Tiens.

Il descendit sa main devant mon visage, tendant un truc plutôt dur qui cogna contre mes poignets. J'écarta les doigts pour voir ce que c'était. Une brique de jus d'orange.

-Je me suis dit qu t'aurais soif à ton réveil.

Je détourna mon visage à l'endroit opposer de celui de Levi, permettant à mes mains et mes jambes de retomber sur le lit. Je pris la brique en main, plantant la paille dans le petit rond en aluminium prévut à cet effet pour en boire le contenut. Levi restait silencieux. Je sentis son regard sur moi. Il était imposant. Je le sentis bouger et venir vers moi. Il s'assit sur le lit, se rapprochant ainsi de moi. Je me déplaca un petit peu essayant de m'éloigner de lui. D'un coup mon visage se retrouva en face du sien, sa main me tenant fermemant la machoir je ne pu redonner à mon visage sa position initiale. Mon regard croisa ces deux perles grises qui m'obnubilaient tant. C'était bien Levi. Le Levi froid que j'ai rencontré il n'y a pas si longtemps. Oui, sa vous étonne que j'appelle dans mon inconscient Rivaille « Levi » ? Je le fais pour me sentir plus proche de lui.

-Eren... dit-il comme un souffle. Il colla son front contre le mien, ne brisant en aucun cas le contact visuel qu'il avait crée. « Tu n'as plus à avoir peur maintenant, je suis là. » Sa voix était posée, calme et rassurante.

J'étais à ma limite. Je ne pouvais plus refouler ces sentiments que j'essaye par tous les moyens de cacher pour me protéger. Je fondis en larme.

-Levi... fis-je en pleurant, m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépandait.

Mais en fait, c'était peut-être le cas. Sa main qui était posée sur ma machoire descendit jusqu'à ma taille où elle se posa. Son autre main quand à elle vint prendre la brique de jus d'orange que j'avais laissé tomber sur mon lit, la jetta à la poubelle et plaça sa main dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui et faisant heurter ma tête contre son torse. A chaque larme qui coulaient de plus en plus forte, son étreinte se ressera, comme pour ne pas laisser tomber l'être fragile que j'étais en cet instant-ci. Il releva sa tête me permettant de mettre la mienne dans le creux de son cou, où je pleurais de plus belle. Quand mes pleures cessèrent je me redressa, m'éloignant un peu de lui, mais pas trop. Je ne veux quand même pas rompre ce contact corporelle que nous avons. La chaleur que son corps renvoyait semblait donner vie au mien. Il reposa son front contre le mien, ses deux mains vinrent sécher les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Puis il se leva et me caressa la joue. Je fermis les yeux, profitant de ce nouveau contact que Levi m'offrait.

-Je ramene Petra ne bouge pas de ton lit si tu ne veux pas y retournait avec plus de dégats compris ! Sa voix sec me ramena sur Terre.

Il sortit peu après cette phrase, me laissant seul face à mes tourments et à cette sensation d'horreur qui m'envahis. Attend ! Il a bien dit Petra ?! Merde c'est l'infirmière scolaire ! C'est vrai que Reiner m'avait dit que quand elle travailler pas au lycée elle travailler à l'hôpital de son frère ! Merde ! Est ce qu'elle va me passer un savon par rapport à la visite médicale que j'ai séché ?! Je pris mon portable sur la table et l'alluma. Il afficher dix appelles manqués et trois nouveaux messages. Je regardais les appeles. Les cinqs premier venait de Mikasa, normal on la changera jamais, toujours à trop me materner. Tandis que le reste venait de Connie, Armin, Sasha, Ymir et Reiner, comme quoi j'inquiétais du monde en fait. Je me sentis heureux tout d'un coup. Les messages que j'avais venaient de Jonathan, auquel je n'avais soi disant passant toujours pas répondu puis les deux autres venait d'Armin et de Mikasa qui me demandaient de les rappeler pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Je lu celui de Jonathan :

De : Jonathan : Moi faire pleurer le filles ? Mais pour qui me prends-tu Eren ?! Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça quand même non ?

Je ris. Toujours à faire de l'ironnie celui-là.

A : Jonathan : Mais non bien sur ! Prends moi pour un poire ! Tu l'ai quand même un peu (beaucoup voir)

Je fermis mon portable, me laissant glisser en arrière pour m'appuyer contre le grand coussin que j'avais. Je fermis les yeux. Le calme me rassurais mais, même si la menace de Levi me faisait peur, il fallait que je sorte d'ici et en vitesse. Car qui dit « Hôpital » dit « Appelle aux parents » et qui dit « Parents » dit « Mon père » et je n'ose même pas imaginer le traitement qu'il risque de m'infliger dès que je vais remettre un pied à la maison pour de un l'avoir repoussé, tapé et poussé et de deux pour m'être absenté de la « maison » aussi longtemps sans l'avoir prévenu. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, me sortant de mes pensées, Levi était en colère, très en colère. Je tremblis face à ce spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi.

-Calme toi Levi ! Cette voix me rappella quelque chose. Mais oui ! C'est celle d'Hanji !

Quand son nom retentit dans ma tête, celle-ci rentra. Elle me regarda et eu un sourire rassuré. Après tout Hanji est mon prof principal. Je lui répondis avec mon plus beau sourir. Enfin celui que je pouvais lui donner dans cette situation. J'espère juste ne pas ressembler à un gremlins. Levi nous observa. Malgré l'air calme qu'il avait en surface je vis dans ces yeux de la fureur.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui Eren. Me dis Hanji en se rapprochant. « Tiens du chocolat, ca t'aidera à reprendre des forces. »

Elle me tendit une petite boîte que je pris avec délicatesse. La petite boîte était carré, noir avec les coins rouges. Je l'ouvris, pris un chocolat que je mis sur mes lèvres et appuya dessus pour le faire rentrer dans ma bouche. Je devins tout sourire. Le chocolat pétiller dans ma bouge. Je le croqua et l'avala, le remplaçant par un autre directement. Hanji rigola, tu m'étonnes je devais ressembler à un môme de trois ans qui découvre pour la première fois que la girafe en plastique que nous avons tous eu pendant notre enfance couinait.

-Merci... Vraiment il ne fallait pas prof. Le regard de Levi s'intensifia sur moi. Je déglutis mais continua de parler. « Sinon, quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, vous comprenez mon père risque de s'inquiéter et de se demander si je vais b- »

Levi donna un coup de piong au mur, me faisant sursauter et m'interrompus. Bon ok, apparement mon père est un sujet tabou... C'est certain maintenant, il sait tout. Je pris la couette dans ma main et la serra.

-Levi calme-toi ! Répéta Hanji sur un ton plus sévère que le précédent.

-Elle a raison Levi ! Casser l'hôpital ne te serviras à rien !

Une voix féminine retentit dans la pièce. Cette voix était douce et légère elle me rappelle celle de ma mère. Je déssérais la prise que j'avais sur la couette. Je vis Petra entrer dans la pièce. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Pour répondre à ta question tu ne sortira pas aujourd'hui et ni demain, enfin pas la journée en tout cas. Je laissais m'échapper un grognement de mécontentement, attirant l'attention de tout le petit monde sur moi. Elle soupira « Pas la peine de faire cette tête, nous voulons juste de faire passer des examins de routines pour voir si à part quelque côte que tu as de cassées tout est en ordre ! Nous avons déjà relevé déjà des traces de dommages assez important ainsi que des traces de... » Elle s'arreta net. Son regard joyeux devint soudainement vide. Elle détourna les yeux.

-De viol. Continuais-je pour finir sa phrase.

Je dis ceci d'un coup, d'un ton sec comme si je m'en foutais, c'était pas le cas, mais la souffrance de ces cinq dernières années m'a forgé une carapace à l'entente de ce mot. Je sentis monté en moi une vague de colère inhabituelle, car si mon père apprenait que du monde était au courant je partirais de Trost. Cela voudrais dire qu'il faudrait que je quitte Mikasa, Armin, Shasha, Ymir, Connie et même Reiner. Mais ce qui m'énervait le plus c'est de savoir que j'irais loin de Levi. Je le savais maintenant, non, j'en étais même sûr. Le tableau de Levi m'a fait remonter des sentiments fort à son égard. Je ne l'aime pas, je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade, mais oui, je peux le dire. Il ne me laisse pas indifférent.

-Je vous assure que je vais bien. S'il vous plaît... Laissez moi partir... Mon ton suppliant eu son effet.

Je vis Petra changer de regard comme si elle devenait copatissante mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche Levi intervient. Son regard me disait rien de bon. Il dût se demander comment je pouvais déblatérer des conneries pareil après ce qui venait de m'arriver.

-Hé gamin ! Ton p'tit manège ne marche pas avec moi. T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle vient de te dire ! Il pointa Petra du doigt « Tu ne bouge pas d'ici ! Et encore moins sans autorisation. » Son regard de tueur était de retour.

-Oui ma- Je ne pu finir ma phrase que Levi me coupa.

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher. Son regard se fit plus intense. Une lueur de rage brillait dans ces yeux, ce qui me donna des frissons. Il est vraiment capable de m'attacher, il faut que je me taise.

-Ne lui fait pas peur.

Erwin rentra dans ma chambre à son tour. Mais putain ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Ils vont tous venir un par un ?! Il manque plus que Monsieur Bossard, Monsieur Schultz et le vieux Pixiz. Je ris. Je sentis le regard de tout le monde se diriger vers moi. Non, je rigole, ils vont pas débarquer eu aussi j'espère ! Il manquerait plus que ça !

-Bon, reprit Petra, on peut voir que tu vas mieux, vu comment tu ris. Mais redevenons sérieux un instant. Eren, son regard se fit plus sévère, « Il faudrait que tu nous raconte tout, si tu veux qu'on t'aide et qu'on te sorte de là on doit savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

-Vous avez appeler mon père ? -Non, répondit Petra, on suppose que c'est de chez lui que tu t'enfuiyais.

« On » ? Je regardis Levi du coin des yeux. Je compris que c'est lui qui a du supposer ça.

Je fermis les yeux un instant. Je soupirais, de soulagement bien sur. Ceci détendit mes muscles. Je vais être tranquille pour l'instant. Mais je ne peux rien leur dire... Quand ils sauront tout ils feront sûrement comme les autres.. Ils prendrons l'argent de mon père et partiront loin d'ici... Me laissant seul... Seul face à mon destin et à la punition que mon père m'infligera pour avoir oser me rebeller contre lui. Je ne peux décidement rien leur dire ! Plongé dans mon monologue intérieur, je ne vis pas Levi qui s'était avancé vers moi. Je sentis sa main sur ma tête. Cela me sorti de mes pensées.

Je relevais la tête. Tout le monde me souriait. Sont-ils différents des autres ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Est-ce que çela vaut le risque de leur donner ma confiance ? Une autre question dont je n'ai pas encore la réponse.

-Eren, me dit Petra, fait nous confiance, nous ne sommes pas des monstres. On ne te laissera pas tomber.

Je tiquas à ce mot. « Monstre » hein ? Je sais ce qu'est un monstre. Ce sont des gens comme mon père ! Ils cachent leur jeu en public, mais quand ils sont avec leurs victimes, ce sont des autres personnes ! Tssk ! Je n'aime pas que l'on utlise ce mot sans connaissance de cause !

-Ouais c'est vrai ça ! Commença Hanji, pour une fois que j'ai un élève qui me comprend quand je parle français ! Elle explosa de rire.

-Tu veux dire qui te compends tout court ! Petra la suivit.

Levi quand à lui soupira d'agacement. Il s'éloigna de moi, allant s'adosser contre le mur qui se trouve en face de moi. Erwin quand à lui avait un sourire sur les lèvres, comme si la situation l'amusait. C'était sûrement le cas. Quand le calme fût revenu, ils me regardèrent tous. Ils attendaient que je leur donne enfin ma réponse. Je les regardais.

Sont-ils différents des autres ? Oui, ils le sont ! Ils sont même mieux que les autres ! Est-ce que çela vaut le risque de leur donner ma confiance ? Oui, je le crois, ils ont cette chose indescriptible dans leurs regards qui me dit que je ne perds pas mon temps. De toute façon, j'ai déjà subi trop de chose pour avoir peur de ce qui arrivera si je me retrouve de nouveau tout seul.

-Hum. C'est d'accord.

Ils me sourirent tous. Et sous le regard attentif et rassurant de Levi, je leurs raconta tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les cinqs dernières années de ma vie, de la mort de ma mère jusqu'à mon retour ici à Trost sans oublier ce qui s'était passé avant que je ne m'évanouisse dans les bras de Levi. J'avais quand même gardé pour moi certaines choses. Comme le fait que je me suis masturbé sous la douche en pensant à mon ancien petit ami qui voulait m'aider ou encore que la force que j'avais puisé dans mes dernière resourcces est dû aux paroles de Levi quand il m'avait expliquer la signification de son tableau. Non, vraiment, je préfère gardais ça pour moi. Ils m'écoutèrent tous, du début jusqu'à la fin. Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, je vis leurs visages afficher plusieurs expressions. Comme par exemple de l'horreur et de la tristesse sur les visages de Petra et d'Hanji, de stupeur sur celui d'Erwin ou encore de la fureur pure et dure dans les deux orbes grises de Levi. Ça me fit chaud au cœur de voir tout le monde aussi attentif à mes problèmes. Quand les mots sortaient de ma bouche, je me sentais apaisé à chaques secondes, comme si le lourd secret que je gardais sur mes épaules commençait à s'envoler. Mon discours prit fin après une demi-heure d'expliquations détaillées, quand ma bouche se ferma, tout le monde resta silencieux. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû tout raconter d'un coup. Je serrais entre mes mains le drap blanc qui résidait sur mon lit. Mais quand Petra, les larmes aux yeux, vint m'enlaçer de ses deux bras, je su que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

-Dit Eren, commença Petra, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu à la visite médicale.

Je détourna les yeux.

-Si tu serais venu on aurait déjà commençer à régler cette affaire tu sais ! Elle s'écarta et me mit une tape sur la tête. « T'aurais pu venir nous voir et nous expliquer ta situation quand même ! Et cela dur depuis longtemps et personne ne t'as aider ! »

-En fait si, je la regarda, quelqu'un a essayé, mais je l'ai repoussé. Elle équarquilla les yeux. « Si je ne l'aurais pas fait, il aurait était impliqué dans des choses qui l'aurait dépassé. » Je vis Levi haussé un sourcil.

Elle se retourna et tout le monde se fit des regards complices comme si une grande mission commando était sur le point de commencer. Erwin se leva et se plaça devant moi.

-Est ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu dois nous dire Eren ?

Je fis non de la tête, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules qu'il tapota deux fois. Je rougis légèremment, ce qui ne passa pas innaperçu aux yeux de Levi qui laissa échapper un « Tssk » d'agacement. Tout le monde sourit croyant que Levi était énervé par rapport à mon histoire. Ewin et les autres quant à eux, étaient sur le point de partir quand je lança à leurs égards un « Merci » qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Il ne restait donc dans la pièce que Levi et moi. Nous étions seuls. Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Il ouvrit un magazine qu'il trouva sur la table et commença à le lire. Je le regardais, la nuit était déjà tombé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il se leva, alluma la lampe sur la table, et éteignit la grande lumière qui éclairait la chambre depuis la tombé de la nuit.

-Tu devrais t'allonger et dormir maintenant. Il vint se rassoir sur la chaise.

Sachant que je n'avais pas le choix, je m'executa reprennant la position que j'avais quand je me suis réveillé. Allongé sur mon lit, je continuais à regarder Levi qui tourna une page du magazine qu'il tenait en main.

-Hé gamin. Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça. C'est dérangeant tu sais.

Ce n'était pas une question, je le savais, mais je ne pu retenir un rire timide qui traversa mes lèvres. Il m'avait dit la même chose le jour où nous avions mangé ensemble.

-Je ne vous dévisages pas Rivaille sen-

-Levi. Il me coupa, quand nous sommes tous les deux tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer.

Je le regarda interrogateur. Il ne détacha pas son regard du magazine.

-Je te regarde simplement.

Il leva son regard vers moi, avant de replonger quelques secondes plus tard dans son magazine où il tourna une page une nouvelle fois. Je ballais.

-Dis Levi... commençais-je difficilement.

-Hn ? Dit-il comme pour m'inciter à continuer.

-Pourquoi m'avoir aider ? Tu aurais pu simplement me laisser là ou me ramener chez moi.

Il stoppa tous ses mouvements. J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il leva la main. Je fermis les yeux par réflexe, une main vint me caresser la joue, remonta jusqu'à mes cheveux et déplaça quelques mèches rebelles de mes cheveux. Je rouvris les yeux. Mon cœur ratta un bâttement. Je rougis, qu'est ce que Levi était beau à cet instant. Levi dû le remarquer et souris.

-Un prince doit toujours voler au secours de sa princesse non ? Il laissa s'échapper un léger rire avant d'arreter de caresser mon visage et reporter son attention sur son magazine. « De plus, je ne suis pas le genre de type qui vois un gamin aussi amoché et qui va le laisser dans la rue à moitié mort. Tout particulièrement si ce gamin te ressemble Eren. »

Je rougis de plus belle.

-Maintenant dort. » C'était sec, oui, c'était un ordre. Je sortis ma main de sous la couette.

-Dit Levi...

-Quoi encore.

-Tu peux me donner ta main ? Il soupira.

-T'es un gamin putain de chiant tu sais ça. Il soupira de plus belle avant de venir poser sa main droite sur la mienne qu'il serra.

Je fis de même, je serrais sa main comme si c'était la seule chose me raccrochant dans la vie. Je serrais sa main comme si c'était la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais despérement m'accrocher. C'était peut-être le cas. Je souris et fermis les yeux, je rejoingnis donc morphée qui me tendit la main aux pays des rêves dont les portes m'avaient été fermé depuis très longtemps...

* * *

**Je tiens encore à m'exscuser à ****Rumi, Camie0666, Guest et Lottiettolrach ****j'espère que vous avez pus lire de nouveau ce chapitre ou le lire tout cours sans problème.**

**Sinon, laissez une rewiew les loulous pour me dire ce que vous en pensiez :3**


	6. Chapter 6 : La ruelle sombre

**Note (chiante, mais à laquelle on s'y fait) de l'auteu(e) :**** Yoooo ! Je suis là pour poster le chapitre 6 :3 En parlant de la publication des chapitres, j'essayerais de toujours les plubliers d'une semaines à l'autre, mais disons que je ne pourrais pas toujours le faire. Breeff, vous avez regardé Shingeki hier soir (Le 5 Juillet 2014) sur France 4 ? Ca m'a fait bizarre de voir nos héros parlaient en français quand on a l'habitude des voix japonaises xD Mais sinon, c'est toujours aussi bien :D J'ai hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine pour voir la suite T^T.**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Rumi**** : Encore désolée pour le bug, mais sinon merci :D**

**Camie0666**** : Désolée T.T Accepte mes exscuses**

**Guest (1)**** : Désolée, encore, Respect pour avoir réussi à lire à travers les codes ! Sinon merci :D**

**Lottiettolrch**** : Problème d'affichage, exscuse moi**

**Camila 19**** : Tu t'en bat les tétons ?O.o xD première fois que j'entends cette expression x) Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire, et non, les deux fins ne sont pas encore tapés ^^' Yepa ! Nutella power :3 Merci, j'avais peur de faire du OOC, mais aparrement non. Tu sais, beaucoup de personnes écrivent mieux que moi, mais ton compliment me faire chaud au coeur :) Je te remercie de me lire :D**

** :**** Merciii :D Je sais pas, déjà, je pense faire plus de 10 chapitre, j'arrêterais quand je n'aurais plus d'inspiration pour cette fiction :)**

**Esca :**** Je ne l'ai pas pris mal ne t'inquiète pas :) au contraire j'ai pris ça comme un conseil, je vais essayé de faire que ma fiction se démarque un peu :) Merci, j'avoue pour les déclarations mais dès que j'ai eu cette idée, je n'ai pas réussi à me la sortir de la tête :3. J'y avais pas pensé, c'est vrai que faire débarquer Levi aurait été une bonne mise en scène... J'en prends note on sait jamais... Pour ça, tu auras bientôt la réponse :) Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais publier les deux ;)**

**Guest (2) :**** Oui, Guest (2). Tu n'aimes pas ? On peut te trouver un autre surnom si t'as envie x) O.o, t'as pas été douée sur ce coup là x)**

**Marie :**** Yep ma poule, je te présente donc le chapitre 6 :D**

**Swatchy 8 :**** Voici le prochain chapitre alors :)**

**Après tout ce blabla, je vous présente le sixième chapitre :D **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** La ruelle sombre et la silhouette héroïque**

La douce chaleur du matin me réveilla. Je clignais des yeux, je vis les rideaux ouverts d'où les rayons chauds du matin venaient caresser ma joue, encore rouge des coups de fureur que mon père m'avait donné. Ma main, qui autrefois fut serré par celle de Levi, était vide. Vide de chaleur, vide d'énergie, comme si la seule chose pouvant me laisser animé dans ce monde hostile, n'était autre que la chaleur que le corps de Levi émanait. Je me tournis dans mon lit, mettant ma tête en face de l'endroit même où se trouvait Levi la veille. Sa présence me manque. Je m'assis et m'étira pour essayer de réveiller mes muscles endormis. Une fois la tâche effectuée avec succés, je balançais mes jambes hors de mon lit, et esseya de me lever. Evidemment, comme je le pensais, rester debout était quelque chose de facile à dire mais de difficile à faire. Je faillis tomber en arrière, je me sentis vide d'énergie, atteint d'une fatigue dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Je le sentis maintenant. Cela faisait quatre bons jours minimum que je n'avais pas mangé. Quand je pus enfin me maintenir debout sans trop de problèmes, je me dirigea vers le buffet se trouvant en dessous de la fenêtre, ouvris mon sac et vis que mon mp3 et mon cahier à dessins étaient toujours là et en bon état. Je lâchais un soupire de soulagement.

Mon regard se dirigeait maintenant vers mes affaires, pour en regardais les dégâts. Ma veste allait plutôt bien, mais, mon tee-shirt blanc quand à lui était devenu rouge à cause du sang, et l'écriture qui y était inscrite donnait un air dramatique au tee-shirt à cause de la teinte rouge que celui-ci avait. Je trouve ça plutôt classe quand même, mais bon, autant dire qu'il était fichu. Les dégâts de mon jeans ne se voyaient pas ou quasiment pas. En effet, comme celui-ci était noir, le sang sec ne se voyait pas sur lui. Je reposa mais affaires, je dois prendre une douche, cela devient vital vue l'odeur que je dégagais. Je me dirigeais donc vers la seule porte, qui à ma connaissance n'avait encore jamais était ouverte, et m'introduit dans la pièce que celle-ci refermée. BINGO ! C'est bien la salle de bain. Celle-ci est plutôt petite, une douche au fond à droite, des W.C en face à gauche, le lavabo plus en avant où des serviettes résidaient dessus et une glace au dessus de celui-ci. Je me déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Je réglais l'eau et la fit couler sur mes cheveux dont les gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol créent une mélodie presque silencieuse dont je suis le seul témoin. La froideur de l'eau me faisant me sentir bien, me rassura et me réveilla. Je fermis les yeux, la mélodie de Name du groupe Fireflight me vint à l'esprit et je fredonnais cet air qui m'apaisa. Je levais la tête, l'eau tombait sur mon visage. Je resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes avant de sortir de la douche. Je pris une serviette et me sécha.

Quand je finis mon affaire, je regardais les dégâts que mon corps avait subit. Presque plus aucune parcelle de ma peau était visible. J'étais un homme rouge-violet. Ouais, je suis un fruit quoi. Mon visage était défiguré par la multitudes d'hématomes qu'il avait. Je me fis peur, je fis un mouvement de recule violent qui me fit me cogner contre le mur. J'amenais mes mains sur mon visage, touchant chacune des blessures qui y résider. J'attachais la serviette autour de ma taille, et retourna dans la chambre. Là, je vis Levi. Il était assis à la fin du lit, je vis dans sa main gauche un sac, comme celui que les magasins nous donne pour transporter les vêtements que l'on vient d'acheter. Sa main droite, elle, tenait un sachet venant de la boulangerie près du lycée. Quand il me vit il sourit, mais pas d'un sourire réconfortant, non, d'un sourire carnassier. Des frissons me parcoururent, c'était peut-être dû à la douche froide que je venais de prendre. Il me tendit le sac.

-Ce sont des affaires pour toi gamin. Si tu ne t'habilles pas, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te sauter dessus.

Je rougis violemment. Je pris le sac et m'enferma de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Je fermis le verrou à double tour pour être sur que Levi ne vienne pas m'interrompre. Après tout, cet homme m'as bien dessiné pendant mon sommeil, on ne sait jamais. Les vêtements que je mis pour m'habiller sont constitués d'une chemise blanche, d'un jeans bleu clair et de chaussettes noir. J'ouvris la porte et sortis de nouveau. Il me tendait le sachet. Je vis à l'intérieur plusieurs pains aux chocolats que j'engloutis sans me faire prier sous le regard amusé de Levi. Nous nous connaissons à peine, mais il a déjà tant fait pour moi... « Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te sauter dessus. » Je souris. Levi me regarda intrigué. Je relevais la tête, m'approcha de lui, me pencha et captura ses lèvres. Je fermis les yeux, essayant de capturer le maximum de sensations que je pouvais. Elles étaient douces et avaient un goût de tabac mélangé à du thé. Humm, c'est un mélange plutôt bon. Quand je rompis le baiser et m'écarta, il me regardait un sourcil haussé.

-Un cadeau pour te remercier. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil. « C'est en attendant que tu me « saute dessus » ». Fis-je en immitant avec mes doigts des guillemets.

-Tu t'aventures sur une pente glissante là gamin.

Je lui souris puis alla prendre mon portable sur la petite table. Il était sept heures.

-Tu commences à travailler à quelle heure ?

-Quinze heure.

-Hum.

Il s'approcha de moi, se rapprocha de mes lèvres et dit en soufflant contre celle-ci :

-Je ne serais pas long, je te le promets. Sa voix était si sensuelle.

Il se recula. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Petra qui était étonnée de me voir déjà debout. Elle me prit la main sous le regard de Levi. Elle me sourit, je fis de même et commença à me tirer hors de la chambre pour m'emmener à une salle d'examens. Elle commença à tester mes reflexes. Pendant toute la journée elle me fit passer des petits tests de routines. Je ne pus manger le midi. Une fois tout cela terminé, je pus enfin retourner dans ma chambre. Je pus voir à travers les fenêtres de l'hôpital le ciel, il était noir et remplit d'étoiles. Elles brillaient de milles feu. Elles sont magnifiques. Quand j'ouvris la porte et rentra dans la chambre suivit de Petra, elle commença à dire les résultats. Apparemment je pouvais sortir dès ce soir de l'hôpital. Un « yes » sortis de ma bouche. J'abaissais mon poing en signe de victoire. Tout le monde me regarda et ria, à part Levi bien sûr, qui lui se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin. Pour limiter les dégâts, et aussi car c'était le plus fort physiquemment, il fut décidé que Levi devait m'héberger. Attendez. Je me figea à cette phrase. Chez Levi ! Sa va pas être possible ça ! Quand j'allais rétorquer quelque chose, Petra me coupa.

-Tu devras passer cette crème sur tes hématomes chaque soir après ta douche compris ? Elle me sourit tendrement. J'hocha la tête.

Je compris que je n'avais pas trop le choix lorsque Levi commença à prendre mes affaires pliées, mon sac et mon portable que j'avais déposé avant que Petra ne m'emmène avec elle. Tous les adultes parlaient entre eux. Nous commencions à sortir de la chambre. Apparemment demain je n'irais pas en cours, j'irais au poste de police pour faire une déposition. Une boule apparut dans mon ventre . J'amena ma main sur celui-ci. Je me sentais mal à l'entente du mot « police ». Tout allait si rapidement. Comme mon père est un médecin plutôt réputé, Hanji et Erwin se concentreront sur la collecte d'indice ou de témoignages pour appuyer mes dires.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être témoigner en ma faveur... Ces mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Nous étions dehors, devant la moto d'un rouge vif de Levi. Alors comme ça Levi était un motard. Humm, intéressant.

-C'est qui ? M'interrompit Levi d'un ton sec.

-Un ami de France... Je détournais les yeux ne pouvant pas parler face aux yeux gris de Levi. « Un très bon ami, disons que comme il avait découvert se qui se passait, j'avais préféré prendre mes distances pour ne pas le perdre... »

Je vis Levi tiquer à cette fin de phrase. Oui, c'est vrai, il y a pas moins d'un trimestre Alaude était la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je pense que si on me posait la question de savoir si oui ou non j'avais eu une relation avec lui, je ne la cacherais pas.

-Ses parents aussi pourrons nous aider ! Je souris.

-C'est une bonne chose. Donne moi leurs numéros Eren. Me lança Erwin.

-Je n'ai que celui d'Alaude. Je sentis le regard de Levi se poser sur moi.

Je pris le portable que Levi me sortis de mon sac, j'allais dans mes contacts, cliqua sur le nom d'Alaude et commençais à dicter son numéro qu'Erwin enregista dans son téléphone. Une fois cela fait, je fermais le clapet de mon téléphone et j'attrapa de justesse un casque que Levi m'avait lancé. Il me fit un signe pour monter derrière lui, ce que je fis sans trop de mal. Je dis « au revoir » à tout le monde et Levi démarra sa moto, et nous prîmes la route. Le vent frais qui traversa mes vêtements pour entrer en contact avec ma peau me faisait du bien. C'est comme si cela faisait un siècle que je n'avais pas pris l'air. Levi arrêta sa moto. Je descendis, il fit de même et enleva le casque que je portais sur ma tête. Nous marchions quelques minutes avant de prendre une petite ruelle sombre que nous traversions vite pour arriver dans une rue qui nous mena à un immeuble de deux étages. Je vis Levi se diriger vers une porte en bois et l'ouvrir. Je le suivis, derrière cette porte se trouve des escaliers qui débouchèrent sur un petit couloir. Il y avait deux portes, une à gauche et une à droite. Levi se dirigea vers la porte de droite, sortit ses clefs et l'ouvrit. Je le suivis, je m'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et vis que plus loin il y avait encore cinqs marches qui elles aussi se stoppaient devant une porte.

Je rentrais donc dans l'appartement de Levi, et referma la porte derrière moi. Son appartement était constitué d'un parquet blanc, en face de moi, juste à quelques centimètres de la porte d'entrée, une table en bois. Celle-ci se trouvait sous un bar américain qui délimiter la cuisine de la salle de séjour. A ma droite, se trouve un canapé d'angle en cuir noir, et en face de celui-ci se trouvait un buffet où au dessus de celui-ci, se trouve une chaîne hi-fi. Une télévision noir, un écran plat plus précisement, avait un bras ancré dans le mur afin de pouvoir bouger la télé à notre guise. Deux fenêtres se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la télé. Plus loin se trouvait un couloir dont la porte était ouverte. Levi alla vers le couloir et m'invita à le suivre. Il me montra un placard où je devais ranger mes chaussures ainsi que mes vestes. En face du placard se trouvait une autre fenêtre dont les volets étaient fermés. A droite de la fenêtre se trouvait une porte. Il l'ouvrit, la porte dévoilait une bibliothèque remplie de livres, un bureau, où dessus il y avait un ordinateur, une lampe, un pot rempli de stylos ainsi que des enceintes. Un tapis brun couvrait le milieu de la pièce. Une fenêtre se trouvait en face du bureau, celle-ci éclairée la pièce. Nous sortions et tournions au bout du couloir pour arriver à un nouveau placard qui se trouvait sur la droite qui lui contenait plusieurs médicaments, tous les produits hygiéniques ainsi que des soins pour les premiers secours. La porte en face de nous donnait accès à la salle de bain, alors que celle à la gauche de celle-ci, donnait accès à la chambre de Levi.

-Comme tu peux le voir gamin, on va devoir dormir ensemble.

J'acquiesa. Il m'ordonna d'aller me doucher. La salle de bain était plutôt grande. A ma droite se trouvait un lavabo, au dessus de lui, une étagère blanche et longue, un grand miroir et un néon pour éclairer la pièce. A sa droite, une panière à linge sale, tandis qu'a sa gauche se tenait dresser un bac en plastique de plusieurs étages dont les tiroirs contenaient surement tout ce qui pouvait servir pour la toilette matinale. Les toilettes se trouvaient à côte du bac en plastique, et entre eux, une petite poubelle résidait. En face des toilettes, un bidet avait pris place, et à côté de lui, ancré dans le mur, un sèche-serviette. Et pour finir une baignoire se trouvait à ma gauche. Une baignoire ?! C'est géniale ça ! Je fis couler, cette fois, de l'eau tiède. La baignoire se remplissait petit à petit. Je me déshabillais, regardant ma peau meurtrie par les coups une deuxième fois, posa la crème que Petra m'avait donnait sur l'étagère blanche, et entra dans la baignoire tout en éteignant l'eau. La chaleur de l'eau me détendait, je me laissais glisser contre la baignoire, mais me retint de plonger ma tête dans l'eau. Je ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, sans le vouloir, je m'endormis.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait déjà jour . J'étais dans le lit à Levi, et je portais un boxer qui devait lui appartenir. Je rougis violemment, cela voudrait dire que Levi m'a vu nu et en plus sans mon accord. Je pris soudainement peur quand je réalisais ce que je venais de dire. Je ne sentais aucune douleur, signe qu'il n'avait pas abusé de moi pendant mon sommeil. Je soupirais de soulagement.

La chambre de Levi était petite, elle était constituée d'un lit double, en face de lui à droite une télé sur un meuble en bois, à gauche une petite amoire et entre les deux se trouvait une fenêtre. Le lit était constitué d'une petite table de nuit où seulement un réveil et mon portable étaient dressés dessus. Il affichait dix heures. Je pris donc mon téléphone à côté de moi et appela enfin Armin pour le rassurer. Celui-ci répondit directement.

-Eren ! Est-ce que sa va ? Ca fait des jours que l'on essaye de t'appeler et que tu ne réponds pas ! Quand on est passé chez toi personne ne répondait ! On a prit peur, on avait plus aucunes nouvelles ! Tu es sur que tout vas bien ?

J'entendis derrière lui les voix de Connie, Sasha, Reinner, Ymir et Mikasa s'élever dans l'air. Ils doivent être exités comme Armin à l'idée d'avoir enfin de mes nouvelles. Je souris.

-Je vais plutôt bien. Disons-que je ne suis pas vraiment chez moi en ce moment... Je marqua une pause. Il faudrait bien que je leur dise ce qui se passe dans ma vie. « Je vais tout faire pour revenir au lycée le plus vite possible. Il faut que l'on parle impérativemment de quelque chose. » Je dis cette dernière phrase d'un ton serieux. Armin déglutit. « Je vous promet de répondre à toutes vos questions plus tard, mais là il faut que je te laisse. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part. »

-D'accord... Mais Er- Je le coupa.

-A mon retour Armin.

Il dit « oui » et raccrocha. J'entrepris donc de me lever, destination le salon. Je pris mon portable en main, et commenca à marcher dans le couloir. Une fois arrivé dans la salle de séjour, je me dirigais vers la table où un mot avait élu domicile sur celle-ci. C'était un mot de Levi, où il y avait marqué :

« Je suis parti travailler. J'ai enregistré dans ton téléphone mon numéro, je t'ai laisser le double des clefs sur le bar ainsi que de l'argent pour que t'aille faire les courses. Si à mon retour je te vois debout et le frigo vide, je te casse les dents. Rachète du gel douche, du shampoing et du papier chiotte. Erd, le frère de Petra, risque de passer en fin de matinée pour te refaire des bandages.

Ps : Si ma petite princesse pourrait éventuellement, éviter de s'endormir dans la salle de bain, ça m'arrangerais ! »

Je rougis face au post scristom mais je pris la menace des courses très au sérieux. Levi à toujours eu cette aura qui vous fait le craindre. Je leva la tête, je vis à côté des clefs, de l'argent et des pains au chocolats. J'en pris un, le posa sur la table et me dirigeas vers le frigo, pour voir s' il y avait du jus d'orange, et pour savoir ce qui fallait que j'achète. Il n'y avait vraiment plus rien. Je soupirais, referma le frigo et alla manger mon pain au chocolat. Quand mon petit déjeuner fut engloutit , je me suis mis sur la route de la salle de bain. La destination atteinte, j'entrais dans la salle de bain, prit le dentifrice, en mis sur mon annulaire et je me lavais les dents. Je vis mes affaires sur le bac en plastique, et m'habilla avec les même fringues que hier. Je revins dans le salon et pris mon portable. Il était maintenant 10h30. Je m'asseyais sur l'une des quatres chaises de la table, pris la feuille de papier où Levi avait marquer son mot, la retourna et fit une liste de course incluant dedant une brosse à dent et du jus d'orange. Je pris la liste, la mit dans la poche de mon jean, et sortit de l'appartement de Levi. Je vis un voisin que je saluais. Il fit de même après quelques secondes, sûrement trop étonné de me voir ici.

Je pris donc le même chemin qu'hier, repassant par la ruelle qui cette fois était plus éclairée que la veille, et m'eguouffra dans la vielle ville de Trost. Je descendis quelques marches avant de voir un petit supermarché. J'entris donc et pris un panier à la caisse. Je sortis la liste et me dirigea vers le rayon des surgelés, puis des céréales, des concerves, des boissons, de l'eau, du lait, des farines, des sucres, puis des aliments complémentaires. Je pris ensuite la route vers les rayons ménagés. Je pris du gel douche, du shampoing, du papier toilette, du sopalain, du déodorant pour moi et une brosse à dents. J'allais à la caisse, fit la queue, et paya quand se fut mon tour.

Je pris ensuite la route vers le Titan car le vendredi, samedi et dimanche matin il y a un marché. Vous devez vous demander ce que fou Levi au lycée un dimanche non ? Ben en fait, certains dimanche le lycée organise des séances de rattrapage ou encore de révision pour les élèves en difficultés. Après une bonne vingtaines de minutes de marche, j'arrivais enfin sur la place du Titan où le marché se déroulait. Je fis le tour et acheta des fruits, des légumes et du poisson. Cela ne me fera pas de mal de manger léger pour une fois. Quand j'eu fini mes courses, je pris le chemin du retour. Après une demi-heure de marche cette fois-ci, je vis la ruelle qui devait me ramener chez Levi. Quand je l'a pris, quelqu'un m'attrapa par derrière et me plaqua contre le mur. Le choc entre ma tête et le mur fut assez violent. Je lâchais les sacs, et cambra la tête en arrière me la cognant une nouvelle fois. J'ouvris les yeux et regarda mon agresseur. C'était mon père.

-Eren, commenca t-il d'une voix neutre, où étais-tu passé ? Tu as été un mauvais garçon tu sais ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû me frapper comme tu la fais et me rejeter. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de bien, je vais te faire racheter toutes tes fautes mon fils.

Il commença à passer une de ses mains sous ma chemise, et la balada. Je voulus le frapper mais il prit de sa main libre, mes deux poignets qu'il placa au dessus de ma tête. Sa poigne était trop forte, je ne pouvais pas me dégager. Il plongea sa tête dans ma nuque et mordilla ma peau, laissant perler à la surface quelques gouttes de sang qu'il lécha pour les faire disparaître. Je bougais mes jambes essayant de faire apparaître une certaine distance entre nous mais en vin. Il plaqua son corps contre le mien, mettant une de ses jambes entre les miennes m'empéchant de bouger. Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de mes yeux.

-Arrête papa. Ma voix était remplie de larmes. « Je t'en supplie... » Les larmes coulaient. Je le suppliais mais il continua.

Sa main vint effleuré un de mes tétons qu'il pinca. J'étais tellement térorrisé que je me figea sur place, me laissant retomber sous l'emprise de mon père. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, ni même a crier. Mes joues se retrouvèrent bien vite innondées de l'eau que mes yeux laissaient s'échapper. Le clochet de l'église sonna 11h20. Il commença à descendre sa main libre vers mon pantalon. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger. Je sentis ses doigts frais toucher ma peau. Ils glissaient. Je le sentais passer sous mon boxer. Sa main se posa sur mon membre.

-E~r~e~n... Il commença à susurrer mon nom.

Ses doigts glacés commencèrent à caresser ma verge dans toute sa longueur avec une lenteur calculé par mon père pour me torturer moralement, et faire durer ce calvère plus longtemps. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Sa main se referma sur mon membre, avec une certaine force, ce qui me fit gémir de douleur. Il commença à pomper, ce qui me fit atrocement mal car je n'étais pas excité. Je sentis, quelques seconde plus tard, un liquide sortir de mon sexe. Surement du sang dû à la maltrétence que celui-ci recevait par mon soi-disant « père ». Je ferma les yeux, priant Dieux pour que celui-ci fasse apparaître un mirale et me sorte de cette horrible situation. A fur et à mesure de ses gestes, je sentais comme une vague de plaisir m'envahir.

-Hnnn..Mhhh...Ahhh

Des sons sotirent de ma bouhe contre mon gré. Il posa contre ma nuque ses lèvres je le sentais sourire. Je n'avais plus de force, et pour empirer les choses, je resentais du plaisir avec ce monstre. Pourquoi ?! Hein, pourquoi ?! Il lâcha mes poignets, les laissant retomber dans la longeur de mon corps. Je commençais à haletais, je ne pleurer plus, mais j'avais toujours les yeux mouillés. Mon sexe se gonflait d'un plaisir qui me dégoûtait, non, ce n'était pas le plaisir qui me dégoutait, mais moi et seulement moi. Comment je pouvais avoir du plaisir avec cet homme ! Je mis mes mains contre lui, voulant le pousser. Je n'y arriver pas, j'étais trop concentré sur ses vas et viens qu'il faisait sur a verge, je laissais donc mes mains sur lui comme pour m'appuyais. J'en voulais plus, je me dégoûtait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir exitée. Putain d'hormone ! Sans mon rendre compte, je me frottais contre lui, essayant de ressentir encore plus de sensation. Mais bordel ! Je fous quoi moi ! Faut que j'arrête ! Arrête toi mon corps ! Arrête toi, je t'en supplie ! Malgré mes supplications intérieur mon corps ne s'arrêtait pas. Je sentis un frisson de plaisir traverser mon corps. Putain, je serais autant en manque...

-Papa...j'étais éssouflais, je ne continuais pas ma phrase, mais ce monstre semblait l'avoir comprise.

Il s'écarta de moi, lâcha ma verge et me retourna. Il replonga sa mains droite dans le devant de mon boxer reprenant son affaire sur mon sexe. Quant à sa main gauche, deux de ses doigts vinrent se coller à l'entrée de mon intimité. Ils les introduisit de force, laissant un cri de douleur, ou de plaisir, moi même je ne savais pas, sortir de mes cordes vocales. Cette brutalité me manquait quand même, mais merde, me laisser aller comme ça ! C'est pas bien. C'est la preuve que je suis retourné sous l'emprise de ce monstre. Je vins coller mes mains contre le mur, ah il est froid, je fis de même avec mon front. Putain, je fermais mes yeux ainsi que mes mains. Merde je fous quoi là ! J'étais tellement déterminé à sortir de cette situation alors comment je peux me laisser aller comme ça ! Va te faire foutre la vie ! Va te faire voir putain de destin de merde !

Je sentis les doigts de mon père se mouvoir en moi, ce qui me fit faire des bruits d'aise. Sa mains droite accéléra le rythme et me fit jouir. Il sortit sa mains droite de mon boxer, je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'elle était souillé par mon sperme. Il la monta jusqu'à ma bouche, et y introduisit plusieurs doigts. Arggh... c'est dégueulasse, ressort sa de suite ! Mais rien ne se passait, un troisième doigt vint violé mon intimité. Ils les introduisaient plus profond en moi, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Comme aucun mouvement de langue vint contre ses doigts, ils les bougea dans ma bouche, me forçant à les lécher contre mon gré. Un cri étouffé sortit de mes lèvres, mon père avait touché l'endroit sensible.

Je recommençais à pleurer. Putain ! Je suis équeurant ! Je me dégoûte ! Comment j'ai pu ressentir ne ceresse que quelques secondes de plaisir avec cet homme. Ses doigts sortirent de ma bouche. Sa tête vint se loger ente mes deux omoplates. J'entendais sa respiration haletante. C'est immonde s'il vous plaît, à l'aide... Je désespère, j'en peux plus de ce cauchemar...Levi, mon prince, s'il te plaît, ne m'as tu pas dit y'a deux jours qu'un prince doit toujours voler au secours de sa princesse, alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour venir ! J'entendis un son lourd, comme celui du vase que j'avais utilisé pour frapper mon père. Je sentis ses doigts qui étaient en moi, sortirent violemment. J'ouvris les yeux et vit mon père se faire éjecter par une silhouette que je ne connaissais pas. Mes yeux étaient encore baignés de larmes. Je décidais de me retounais, pour faire face à mon sauveur.

Je ne voyais presque rien de la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Je ne vis que mon sauveur inconnu faire peur à mon père en tapant son pied contre le sol. Mon père s'enfuya. Je me laissais tomber au sol, me retrouvant assis par terre. Je baissais mes yeux vers le bas, pour essayer de localiser la douleur. La silhouette héroïque s'approcha de moi, ce qui me fit relever mon regard, et me tendit une main. Mais qui est-ce ? Je sais que ce n'est pas Levi. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Alors qui est cette personne qui vient de me sauver et qui me tend la main ?

* * *

**Hahahaha ! D'après une de mes amies (qui lit cette fiction), je suis sadique et perverse sur le bords. Je crois qu'elle dit vrai, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? :D**

**Laisser une petites rewiews les loulous, pour me dire vos impressions sur ce chapitre (et même sur moi on ne sait jamais) :3**


	7. Chapter 7 : Le commisariat

**Note (chiante) de l'auteur(e) :**** Je pense qu'à partir de ce chapitre les choses s'accélèrent. Mais bon, moi et ma logique, faut pas toujours écouter x)**

**Réponse(s) Au(x) Rewiew(s) :**

**Kathleen : **** J'ai pas compris "que cent court alors que c'est long", je suis désolée mais mon cerveau quand il est en vacance ( et même quand il est pas) est en mode veille x) Woui je sais :3 Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est les seinens qui rendent comme ça 3:) Yeah ! Une fan de plus :D Tu es quand même dure avec le père d'Eren non ? x)**

**Camie0666 :**** Plus de chapitres O.o sa va être dur, me faut au moins une semaine pour l'écrire, le faire corriger, et le publier x) Ouais, c'est un métier à risque, mais c'est aussi un métier qui apporte beaucoup. De rien :) A, ça je te laisse le découvrir avec ce chapitre ;)**

**Camila19 :****Dans quel sens ?**

**KanaYu**** : Héhé, si se serait Levi, sa deviendrait vite ennuyeux. Le prince, à cause du travail, ne peut pas toujours être là non ? Après tout, Eren est un gamin envahissant :p Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule. Fan hystérique, je te présente avec plaisir ce nouveau chapitre :) Au fait merci de toujours me lire :D**

**Marie :****Merci ma poule, et sa me touche que malgré le nouveau tré de caractère que tu vens de me découvrir ne change pas d'avis sur moi ;)**

**Guest (dont je connais le nom car tu es la seule personne pouvant dire ça)**** : Je sais pas où tu la vois ta sensualité dans ce que j'ai écris patatte mais bon, on va faire avec x) Mais merci pour le compliment **

**Ps : La prochaine fois tu peux juste dire que tu as aprécié le chapitre ma poule ^^'**

**Twinzy**** : Oui, je sais, je suis sadique envers lui, mais comme on dit (en tout cas chez moi), c'est toujours aux meilleures personnes que les pires choses arrivent ^^ La réponse à ton spoil tu vass l'avoir maintenant :) Merci pour tes encouragemments et je te présente ce chapitre 7 avec plaisir :D**

**Guest 2**** : Ah ! Sa va alors ! :D Encore ?! O.o Mais comment tu fais pour autant de spoil toute seule xD ? Oui, je l'ai acheté et lu hier. D'ailleurs j'ai passé 1h30 à la trouver x) Ben je te le présente avec plaiisr ce nouveau chapitre :x**

**Je parle beaucoup pour rien dire hein ? Au fait, le texte en ****_Italic_**** signifie que c'est en français dans le texte.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : Le commisariat et Daris Zackley**

-Sa va Eren ?

Qui est-ce ? Je pris la main que la silhouette héroïque me tendit, pris appuis sur le sol avec mes pieds, et je me relevais.

-Je suis Erd, commença t-il, le frère de Petra, et le directeur de l'hôpital dans lequel tu étais. Levi a dû te dire que je passerais dans la matinée non ?

Il sortis de son manteau un mouchoir en tissu blanc, et vint l'appliquer sur la morsure que mon père m'avait fait dans mon cou.

-Alors, sa va ?

Je baissais la tête, la pris dans mes mains tremblantes, et fis tomber les dernières larmes de peurs, de tristesses mais surtout de dégoût qui ne voulaient pas descendre de mes yeux. Erd mis son manteau sur mes épaules. Je relevais la tête. Erd a des yeux bruns et des cheveux blonds avec une rai au milieu. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse. Il a aussi une petite barbe. Il porte une chemise blanche ornée d'une cravate, un pantalon en tissus noir et des chaussures pointues. La veste qui était sur mes épaules était une veste de costard. Erd portait aussi une grande sacoche marron clair, comme ces étudiants dans les séries américaines. Il devait peut-être être en réunion avant de venir me voir. Je le vis se pencher. Je mis ma main sur la sienne. Il me souris, et pris de sa main libre les sacs. Il dégagea son autre main, laissant la mienne seule sur le mouchoir.

-Aller, rentrons.

Nous reprîmes la route vers l'appartement de Levi, où grâce à mon double des clefs, nous sommes rentrés. Je fis tomber la veste de Erd et me précipita vers les toilettes, où je mis mes genoux à terre face au toilette, et où j'enfonca deux doigts au fond de ma gorge pour me faire vomir. Je suis vraiment dégoûtant ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça... J'ai l'impression d'être une vulgaire pute ! Je recommençais mon acte, ma gorge ainsi que mon ventre me brûlaient. Après tout, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin, juste un pain au chocolat. Quand j'eu fini, j'entendis taper contre la porte de la salle de bain. Je tournais la tête. Erd me regardais. Je croisa son regard et détourna les yeux. J'essuyais ma bouche avec ma main droite, me leva, tira la chasse, et alla vers le lavabo. Je fis couler l'eau, et pencha ma tête pour faire venir cette dernière dans ma bouche. Je relevais la tête laissant un « grouuuu » sortir de ma bouche, je recrachais l'eau dans le lavabo. J'attrapais le dentifrice qui se trouvait sur la petite étagère, et m'en mit dans la bouche. Je fis les même gestes que tout à l'heure deux ou trois fois pour être sûr de bien m'être lavé la bouche. Une fois fini, je fis face à Erd.

-Eren...

Je le regardais et lui souris.

-Je vais bien.

Il me regarda. Il ne me croit pas, je le sais, mais bon , je ferais avec. Je le dépassais, me rendant dans le salon. J'allais vers le canapé, m'assis au début, ramena mes jambes contre mon torse, les entoura de mes bras et fit le dos rond, appuyant mon menton sur mes genoux. Le mouchoir blanc, qui maintenant est immaculé de rouge, tomba à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je vis Erd me regarder. Quand on regarde bien les gens que Levi côtoie, on se rend compte qu'il est vraiment petit en fait, même moi je le dépasse. C'est pas normal non ? Erd posa les sacs sur la table, et commença à ranger dans le frigo les courses que je venais de faire. Il alla vers une des étagères de la cuisine et en sortit un verre, une tasse et mit la machine à café en route. Quand le café était chaud, il s'en servit une tasse. Il sortit le jus d'orange du frigo et remplit mon verre, avant de ranger de nouveau la brique remplie de jus d'orange. Il vint vers moi, et me tendit le verre que je pris entre mes mains. Je le bus d'une traite.

-Merci... dis-je tout bas, merci pour tout...vraiment.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Apparemment c'est de famille de sourire chez eux !

-Je vais appeler Levi pour le prévenir des évènements, je reviens.

Je fis oui de la tête. Il partit dans le couloir. Je repris le mouchoir blanc, souillé par mon sang, et le remis sur la blessure. Je commençais à faire un geste de vas et vient dessus, comme pour la nettoyer, espérant la faire disparaître de sur mon corps. Mais ça ne marchait pas... Après tout, qu'est ce que j'espérais ? C'est pas parce qu'un médecin me donne un mouchoir, que ça va devenir un mouchoir magique non ? On est pas chez les bisounours ici bordel ! Je décidais donc de le ranger dans une des poches de la veste, vu que ce mouchoir « magique » ne marchait pas. Je vis Erd revenir.

-Levi va revenir ce midi. Il finit dans une heure.

-Hum... Fût ma seule réponse.

Je ne voulais pas voir Levi. Je me sentais sale, je ne savais pas où me mettre. Je sentis une main sur mes cheveux. Cette même main tapota ma tête gentillement trois fois.

-Bon, je suis ici pour te refaire tes bandages, mais on va changer de programme.

Il sourit d'une nouvelle façon. Une facon diabolique, c'est yeux avait un éclat qui me donna des frissons. Brrr ! Il finit par me faire un clin d'oeil et s'assit à côté de moi. Il se rapprocha, collant son bras gauche contre ma cuisse, dirigea son regard vers le mien, et me dis en mumurant comme ci c'était un secret :

-J'ai un remède implaccable pour te remonter le moral Eren...

* * *

-Oui... Voilà Eren... là c'est bon.. vas plus loin... Comme ça c'est parfait... Continue...

Je me concentrais sur cette nouvelle tâche qu'Erd m'avait donné. Et je dois avouer que celle-ci était plutôt bien...

-VAS-Y TIRE ! MAINTENANT TIRE ! Cria Erd dans mes oreilles.

-Calme toi Erd, j'ai compris le principe. Tuer les ennemis sera facile maintenant.

What did you expect ? Je joue seulement à un jeu de guerre en ligne sur l'ordi portable d'Erd. La porte d'entrer s'ouvrit. Je vis apparaître devant moi, un Levi blasé plus que d'habitude. Il ferma la porte, s'avanca vers nous, se pencha et vit ce que nous faisions. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Erd. Dit-il d'un ton plus que glacial.

-Oups... Me dit Erd en me mettant un petit coup d'épaule, je crois qu'il est énervé... c'est le moment d'arrêter et de filer pour moi.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil. Je ris timidement face à sa réaction. Il se leva. Je vis Levi le dévisager.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Levi. Le pauvre gosse était déprimé, il me montra du doigt, il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui remonte le moral non ?

Levi leva un sourcil, Erd lui sourit, mais cela ne dû pas plaire à Levi car celui-ci lui lança un regard de tueur.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser moi. Je passe cet après midi avant que tu ailles au commissariat.

Il reprit sa veste qui résidait toujours sur mes épaules. Il prit sa tasse en main, ainsi que mon verre, et alla la mettre dans le lave vaisselle sous le regard vigilant de Levi. Alalalala, il faudrait qu'il se calme sur la propreté lui. Rien n'est toujours parfaitement propre ! Bon, a part peut-être la salle d'art... et aussi cet appartement... Mais sinon, rien, mais jamais rien n'est parfaitement propre non ? Par exemple les toilettes ! Y'a toujours bactéries ! Et toc ! Je sentis un léger sourire se mettre sur mes lèvres. Propre hein ? Ca me rappelle que je ne le suis pas moi... Je sentis des doigts sur mes cuisses. Je relevais ma tête, c'était Erd qui reprenait son ordinateur. Il le ferma et le rangea dans sa pochette. Il ouvrit la porte, nous salua et partit en la fermant. Levi alla la verrouiller. Il me regarda. Je baissais la tête. Une douleur vint sur mon cœur... Le liquide rougeâtre qui se trouvait dans mon boxer commencer à devenir chaud. J'avais honte. Honte de ce que j'ai pu ressentir, honte d'avoir voulu que mon père aille plus loin, honte d'avoir était autant soumis face à ce monstre, honte d'avoir baissé les armes face à lui. Mais, j'ai surtout ce sentiment d'avoir trahi leurs confiance à tous.

-J'ai fais les courses.

-Je sais.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur ma joue. Il l'a caressa. Un « Eren » sortit de ses lèvres. Je relevais la tête un petit peu. Ses doigts vinrent se loger sous mon menton, appuyèrent en dessous de celui-ci, et me firent lever la tête vers lui. Je détournais mon regard. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur mon front. Puis il déplaca ses lèvres, et voulut les déplacer pour les déposer sur mon nez mais, je le rejetter en mettant mes mains sur sa bouche. J'écquarquilllais les yeux, supris par mon geste. Je sentais la main sur ma mâchoir se rafermir.

-Qu'est ce qui y'a gamin. Tu m'inquiète. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obliger de retenir tes lames. Seul les idiots le font.

Je souris.

-Alors tu es un idiot Levi, et moi aussi. Je posa ma main sur son poignet et le forca a me lâcher.

-Tu cherche la merde petit merdeux ?

Il plissa ses yeux. J'avais vraiment peur de le voir se jeter sur moi. Je déglutis difficilement, et leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça Levi ! Calme toi ! Me fais rien ! Je voulais juste dire que je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer ! C'est pour ça !

Il soupira se rapprocha, et captura mes lèvres avant de passer un doigt sur elles. Je ne compris pas ce geste. Peut-être est-ce un truc d'adulte. Mon cœur par contre, avait raté un battement pendant ce simple geste. La proximité qu'il y avait entre Levi et moi à cet instant, était vraiment courte. Suis-je en train de tomber amoureux de Levi ? Le coup de foudre existe t-il réellement ? Je fermais les yeux. Peut-être oui. Je touchais à mon tour mes lèvres, où le doigt ainsi que la bouche de Levi étaient passés. Je ne me passerai jamais de ses lèvres. Elles sont douces mais violentes à la fois. Elles ont ce goût de tabac, tout en ayant une saveur provenant du paradis. Elles avaient cette choses indéchiffrable que j'aimais tant. Son tableau m'avait fait remonter des sentiments que j'avais oublié après ma rupture avec Alaude. Oui, je ressent vraiment quelque chose de fort pour Levi, ce n'est pas de l'amour, en fait, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est mais, ça explique le comportement que j'ai eu avec Reiner, face à la vision de Levi et Petra ensemble. Levi bougea et alla vers le frigo. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir cette envie de vormir quand je repense à ce que mon père ma fait, comment j'ai pu laisser Levi m'embrasser, même contre mon gré, sur cette bouche souillée par mon propre liquide chaud. Non, je suis dégoûtant, vraiment. Je baissais la tête, et mis ma main sur ma bouche. Mon ventre me fait mal...

-T'es allé au marché ?

-O-oui. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je peux aller me doucher s'il te plaît ? Je devais sortir de la même pièce que lui.

Je reçus un « Hn » comme seule réponse. Je decidais de prendre ça pour un « oui », et m'engouffra dans le couloir pour arriver à la chambre. Je cherchais mes affaires que je ne trouvait pas aprés cinq minute. Je retounais dans la cuisine quand j'avais enfin pris conscience que je n'avais pas d'affaire ni de sous vêtements à moi. Il va falloir que je lui demande...

-Levi, je peux te piquer un de tes boxers... ?

Je le vis prendre une fourchette, et il commença à foutter des œufs qui se trouvaient dans une assiette creuse. Il devait sûrment faire une omelette. Il rigola.

-Il va t'aller au moins ?

Le rouge me monta au joues.

-Ils sont rangés dans le meuble en bois, en dessous de la télé. Si tu les trouve pas t'as qu'à te débrouiller sans.

Je partis de nouveau dans la chambre sans dire merci. Ok, son putain d'humour fait partie de lui, mais à la fin il commence un peu à me les briser ! J'ouvris donc le petit meuble en dessous de la télé, et prit un de ses boxers. J'ecquarquillais les yeux. Comment un homme de si petite taille pourrait avoir un truc comme ça ? Je me foutus une gifle mentale. Faut pas que je pense à ça, faut pas que je penses à ça. Quand j'eu les esprits clairs, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, et sans plus attendre je me déshabillais puis rentra sous la douche. Je fis couler de l'eau froide, comme à mon habitude, et me savonna avec une bonne grosse dose de gel douche. Je pris soins de passer lentement sur mon pénis, ayant peur de me faire mal vu ce que mon père lui avait infligé ce matin. Je me rinça et sortis de la douche.

Je vis deux serviettes sur le sèche serviettes. Je pris la plus colorée. Je me séchais, mis le boxer de Levi, et me rhabilla avec les mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure. Ces vêtements me brûlaient. Comment se fais-ce que Levi sois aussi gentil avec moi ? Aurait-il simplement pitié de moi ? Où suis-je juste une simple distraction dans sa vie banal d'adulte ? Une boule dans mon ventre naissa. Je me dirigeais de nouveau vers les toilettes, ayant peur de vomir une nouvelle fois, mais rien ne sortit. Ca doit être psychologique. Je sortis de la salle de bain, et suivit la bonne odeur de nourriture qui me mena au sallon. La table était dréssée, Levi était assis sur une chaise. Il semblait m'attendre. Je le rejoignis donc à table, et nous commenciâmes à manger dans le silence, avant qu'il n'appuit sur la télécomande de la télévision pour mettre les infos sur la un. Ayant marre de ce silence qui ferait pleurer les morts, j'engageais la discussion.

-Vers quelle heure j'irais au commisariat ?

Levi tourna la tête, et planta ses deux yeux gris dans mes yeux émeuraudes que je détournais sans plus attendre. Son regard était trop puissant pour moi.

-Vers seize heures.

-Hum. Ok.

Le silence retomba. Le repas fût animé par les bruits de la télévision. Le repas finit, je me levais et débarassa la table sous le regard de Levi. Je finis la tâche plutôt rapidemment, et prit place sur le canapé en cuir noir. Levi alla dans le couloir. Je me levais, et prit la télécomande. Je mis la cinquante. Je le vis apparaître cinq minutes plus tard. Le connaissant il a dû aller se brosser les dents... Bof, je le ferais plus tard. Il regarda la télé, puis tourna son regard vers moi. Il dût se dire un truc du genre « Tu te prends pour qui, pour avoir oser changer la chaîne en mon abscense gamin ? ». Je souris intérieurement. Levi était comme ça après tout. Je le vis se dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrir.

-Tu repars déjà travailler ?

Il resta sur sa position, ne me lancant aucun regard. Je me sentis vexé sur le coup.

-Ouais.

Il allait mettre un pas dehors quand ma main vint agripper la manche de son haut. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais fait ce geste. Après tout je me comporte vraiment comme un petit con avec lui depuis tout à l'heure. Il me regarda cette fois. Les mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche.

-Ne part pas, ne me laisse pas, reste avec moi, je t'en prie. Il vint déposer son regard dans le mien.

-Gamin...commença t-il.

Mes doigts se firent plus serrés sur sa manche. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je ne veux surtout pas entendre la suite ! Je ne lâcherais pas sa manche. Il dût comprendre mes pensées, car il referma la porte. Mon emprise sur lui se dessera mais mes doigts restèrent à leurs places.

-Allonge toi.

C'était un ordre. Je le regardais incrédule. Il soupira.

-Je vais prévenir Erwin que je ne viendrais pas cet après-midi.

Il mit sa main sur la mienne, et me fit lâcher prise. Il partit dans le couloir. J'entendis le début de leurs conversation, mais sa voix se fit plus lointaine. Preuve qu'il s'était enfoncé plus profond dans le couloir. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé, qui par ailleurs n'étais pas si confortable que ça, et attendis Levi. Je le vis revenir avec une couverture sous le bras. Il se déchaussa, rangea ses chaussures dans le placard prévut à cet effet, et vint s'allonger à près de moi. Quand il fut installé à mes côtés, il mit ma tête contre son torse, et j'entendis son cœur battre rapidemment. Alors je ne suis pas le seul à qui cette proximité fait quelque chose...

-Ton cœur bats vite.

Malgré mon envie de m'éloigner de lui, je ne pus le faire, j'étais trop heureux dêtre dans les bras rassurant de mon prince.

-Normal, je suis à tes côtés sale gosse !

Je souris. Levi nous recouvra de la couverture qu'il avait ramené. L'après-midi que j'ai passé en précense de Levi, fût la plus calme mais aussi le meilleur de mon existence. Nous avons passé l'après-midi à nous faire des carresses innocentes sur le visage, les bras et le torse, puis nous avons parlé de certaines choses. Enfin, j'ai parlé de certaines choses. Après tout, Levi n'est pas très bavard quand il veut. Je lui avais avoué mes peurs de ce matin, mis je ne pus lui dire le plaisir que j'avais ressentis face aux carresses de mon père. Je me sens sale, dégoûtant, et je me sens surtout comme une vulgaire pute qui aurais été en manque... Mon portable, qui se trouvait dans ma poche, fit retentir Tonight, Tonight, Tonight des Beats Crusaders. Je le pris en main. C'était Jonathan qui m'appelait de France. Attends ! C'est Jonathan qui m'appelle ?! Je me frottais les yeux, et vérifia de nouveau. Oui c'est bien lui. J'ecquarquillais les yeux et me redressa rapidemment, étonné de voir ce flemmard de première catégorie m'appeler. Encore les textos sa passe, car il suffit que de taper avec ses doigts, mais appeler, il faut prendre le téléphone en main, chercher le contact, le sélectionnner, apporter son portable à son oreille, le maintenir dans cette position, et parler pendant une durée indéterminée ! Levi haussa un sourcil.

-Un problème ?

Je fis non de la tête, me leva, me mis à califourchon sur Levi et descendis du canapé, provocant à mon égard un grognement de mécontentement de la part de celui-ci. Je le regardais et lui fis un geste pour m'excuser avant de courir dans la chambre pour répondre.

-Allo ? Je m'assis sur le lit en tailleur.

-_Espèce d'enflure, espèce de petit con ! Déjà tu mets du temps à répondre, et en plus t'as des putains de problèmes et tout ce que tu me trouve à dire c'est « Allo », « Ouais je vais bien » ou encore « tranquille » par messages, mon cul va ! Tu mériterais que je te foute une baffe rien que pour te faire rentrer dans le cerveau qui te sert de petit pois que t'es qu'un crétin !..._

Je vis Levi arriver, il se placa dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'appuyant sur son bras droit et hussa un sourcil à l'entente de la voix de Jonathan, qui par ailleurs continuait à m'insulter sévèrement.

-._.. Et après, tu dis que nous sommes amis ! Tu te fous de ma gueule, obligé ! Mes va te pendre mec, va te pendre ! Tu crois que je l'ai pris comment quand je l'ai su HEIN ?!..._

Levi fit un regard d'imconprehension dès qu'il entendit le cris de Jonathan. Je fis avec mes lèvres le mot « Oublie ».

-._..Si j'aurais pas torturé un peu Alaude pour savoir ce qu'il avait, ben je l'aurais jamais su ! Je te vois, je te frappe ! Oui, je vais te battre aussi ! _Je ris_. Non mais arrête de rigoler ! T'es qu'une merde ! Voilà, t'es qu'une merde ! T'aurais pu me le dire mec ! Ca ne t'as pas traverser l'esprit que l'on pouvait t'aider par hasard ?!_

Je ris de plus belle. C'est pour ça que j'apprécie autant Jonathan. Dès qu'il a un truc à dire, peut importe comment, il te le diras.

-_Yo Jonathan. Moi aussi sa me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Je vais bien... Enfin à ma façon quoi. Mais sinon, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'entendre et de savoir que tu es encore en vie ! Je vois que tu réagis plutôt bien à la nouvelle, je suis content..._

Les yeux de Levi s'agrandirent de quelques milimètres, assez pour que je voyes la différence d'expression. Il doit être surpris quand même de me voir parler superbemment le français comme ça. J'avoue, la première fois, ça choque. Mais, je préfère ma langue natal, les temps sont vraiment plus facile...

-_...Si je ne vous ai rien dis, c'est que je ne voulais pas vous inquietez. Et de toute façon, si vous m'auriez aidé, ça vous aurez éloigné de moi !_

La voix de Jonathan se fit plus forte.

-_Et puis quoi encore hein ?! Sale onigiri de mes deux ! On se serait battus ensemble ! Comme dans Fairy tail ! Nos amis c'est notre famille ! Et t'en fais partie ! Alors maintenant, tu vas tout m'expliquer en détail, avant que je ne prenne l'avion et que je te foute une grosse tarte dans ta gueule de nippon, pour te punir de nous avoir rien dit !_

Nous parlions ainsi jusqu'à quinze heure à peu près. Je me fis souvent traiter d'«onigiri de merde» pendant la conversation. Oui, Jonathan étant fan de mangas, il aime bien les onigiris, et n'a rien trouvé de plus marrant que de me surnommer comme ça quand l'envie lui venait. Bon, pas que ça me dérange mais bon, il aurait pu trouver mieux quand même. Malgré le sujet sérieux que nous abordions, ceci ne nous a pas empêcher de rigoler de temps en temps. Levi me regardait attentivement. J'avais l'impression qu'il me scannait. Quand je raccrochais, je souris tendrement. Jonathan ne changeras jamais. Il a beau être un coureur de jupon, un salop avec les filles, un gros fénéant, un cancre et un otaku, quand il s'agit de ses amis, il s'active ! Mon sourire s'étira, devenant plus grand encore.

-C'était ? Me fit Levi

-P'tit cœur ! Commençais-je, Tu n'es pas obligé de savoir tout ce qui concerne ma vie, tu sais ?

Je ris au surnom que je venais de lui donner. Levi, quant à lui, sortit son regard de tueur avant de m'allonger sur le lit pour me faire des chatouilles. Je ris tellement que je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je ne sus comment, mais je renversa les positions de départ, et je me retrouvais maintenant assis sur Levi. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. J'eu envie de carresser sa peau blanche laiteuse. Elle parait si douce... Levi mit une de ses mains sur ma taille, la passa sous mon tee-shirt, et la déplaça dans le creux de mes reins qu'il commença à chatouiller délicatement. Ses yeux gris devinrent plus envoutant que jamais. Son autre main vint se positionner sur ma joue qu'il caressa tendrement, passant au dessus des émataumes qui ne voulaient pas encore partir. Je fermis les yeux à ce contact. Sa main était chaude. Cette chaleur était réconfortente. Plusieurs sentiments envahir mon esprit. Sa main se déplaça, allant plus bas, vers mon cou. Elle s'arrêta là où la mosure de mon père se trouvait. Il appuya dessus. Une infime douleur se déclara, je rouvris les yeux, intrigué par son geste. Il déplaça ensuite sa main derrière ma nuque, où il appuya sur celle-ci, pour m'obliger à me pencher sur lui, positionnant mon front contre le sien.

-Ecoute bien princesse. Oses encore une fois m'appeler « p'tit coeur », et je te casses la gueule. T'as bien compris.

Cette question était dite sur un ton tellement calme et sévère à la fois, que je me demandais si s'en était une. Je me dis que non. Ses yeux se firent plus sévères. Je compris maintenant que c'était vraiment une menace. Je dégluttis difficilement.

-O-oui, compris...

Il sourit et happa mes lèvres. Il les susauta. Sa main derrière ma nuque vint se placer sur mon dos, il appuya dessus avec une certaine force, collant mon corps d'adolescant contre son corps d'adulte de petite taille. Mes jambes s'allongèrent, pour me permettre de me coller encore plus à lui si c'était possible. Il mordilla ma lèvre infèrieur, demandant l'acces à l'interieur de ma bouche, pour approfondir ce baiser qui d'après moi était passioné. J'acceptais. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, il joua avec la mienne, la léchant, l'enroulant de la sienne, la susautant. Il vint mordre ma langue. Je décrochais ma bouche de la sienne et me redressa.

-Aïe Levi, sa fait mal.

Il me regarda sans réagir. Je fis la moue, sortant ma langue de ma bouche, et vint toucher le bout qui me faisait mal de mes doigts froids. Il sourit, pris mon bras et m'attira à lui une nouvelle fois. Il repris possession de mes lèvres, et cette fois força l'accès à ma cavité buccale pour entamer une danse sensuelle avec nos langues. Je trouvais ça tellement bon, que je gémis à l'intérieur de nos bouches. Je devais vraiment être un garçon plein d'hormones pour réagir comme ça à ce simple baiser. Nous nous séparâmes une fois, haletant, mais nos lèvres se retrouvèrent bien vite, et nos langues reprirent leurs danse. Levi me dominait. Je le savais depuis le début, je suis un chat, et je le resterais toute ma vie. Mais bon, si Levi doit être mon maître, ça ne me dérange pas, mais alors vraiment pas.

Ses mains s'activèrent. Celle qui se trouvait sous mon tee-shirt remonta à l'un de mes tétons qu'il effleura, je gémis entre nos bouches. Il revint se poser dessus, le prit entre deux doigts et le pinça avec douceur. Je ne connaissais pas cette partie de la personnalité de Levi, mais elle me plaît fortemment. Son autre main, celle qui se trouvait sur mon dos, descendit et se posa sur l'une de mes fesses. Je rougis. Notre baiser, qui était maintenant enflammé, se brisa. Un filet de salive se créa lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent. Je l'enlevais à l'aide de mon avant bras. Nos corps étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Je sentis les jambes de Levi se plier. Mes bras vinrent se mettrent à côtés de sa tête.

Je sentis en moi une vague de chaleur. J'en veux plus. Les papillons de mon bas ventre s'agitaient. Levi dût le comprendre, puisqu'il commenca à soulever mon tee-shirt, arrêtant tout mouvement sur mon téton. Je du me redressais pour l'enlever complètement, dévoilant ainsi mon torse à l'homme qui prenait soins de moi maintenant. Il posa un doigt sur mon torse, glissa sur mes blessures qu'il effleurait, le posa en dessous de mon nombril, et suivit la fine ligne de poil pour s'arrêter devant mon jeans, qui d'après son expression le gênait beaucoup. Je me penchais sur lui, reprenant ses lèvres que j'aimais tant. J'en voulais plus, il reprit son activté sur mon bout de chair rose qui devait être dur face à l'exitation que ses doigts me procuraient. Sa main qui était sur mes fesses, remonta et passa sous mon jeans pour atterir de nouveau sur mon fessier. Il commença à me masser, ce qui me fit soupirer d'aises contre ses lèvres. Je ne pus continuer le baiser face à ses traitements de bonheur qu'il m'infligait.

-Le..vi.. Ses mouvements sur mon postérieur s'intensifiaient, ce qui me mit dans tous mes états.

Il leva sa tête et captura de ses lèvres, mon deuxième téton qu'il mordilla et lécha ensuite. C'était bon, tellement bon ! Je me sentis durcir. Savoir que Levi était sur le point de me faire l'amour, m'éxcita d'avantage, ce qui fit apparaître une belle bosse sur mon jeans. Il arrêta tout. Je le regardait incrédule, lui laissant une petite plainte de mécontentement.

-Gamin, si on continu, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Il me regarda d'un air sérieux. Et sincèrement, je pense qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, c'est pas une bonne idée.

Je m'assis sur lui. Il avait raison. Après tout, comment pourrais-je faire l'amour avec un homme qui est en autre « propre » et que je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ? Le deuxième point n'est pas très important, après tout, je le faisait bien avec mon père sans avoir de sentiments pour lui.

-Hum... Tu as raison Levi... Je crois aussi que ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

Je sentais tout les endroits qu'il avait touché auparavant me brûler. J'avais envie de cet homme, certe, mais je ne peux le faire avec lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire souiller par un gamin comme moi... Je ne peux vraiment pas. Une vague de tristesse vint me traverser. Je sentis toute la fatigue accumuler depuis ce matin redescendre. Je ballais. Levi se redressa sur ses coude et vint me caresser la joue.

-Fatigué princesse ?

Je fis oui de la tête et la bougea de haut en bas, laissant la main de Levi me faire de plus grandes caresses. Il s'assit, et me poussa délicatement sur le coté. Je me glissais sous les couvertures, je sentis Levi se placer derrière moi. J'étais dos à lui, je n'avais pas la force de me retourner. Je remontais la couverture plus haut, la plaçant au niveau de mon menton. Je mis dans ma bouche mon pouce que je suçais. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise après la mort de ma mère. Quand elle fût montait au ciel, je me recroquevillais dans mon lit, et cherchant une chaleur ou une présence, je fermais les yeux et avait mis mon pouce dans ma bouche. Je sais que c'est pas bien, mais je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Levi déposa sa tête entre mes omoplates et me souffla un « dors bien » auquel je répondais, toujours avec mon pouce dans ma pouche, « toi aussi ».

La sonnerie d'un téléphone sonna. J'entendais Levi grogner et bouger. Il a sûrement dû décrocher. C'était Erwin. Si j'avais bien compris, on était en retard. Il raccrocha, s'écarta et m'ordonna d'aller me brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement mais me leva en faisant la moue, ce qui laissa naître sur les lèvres de Levi un sourire de satisfaction. Je m'étirais puis pris mon tee-shirt, avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois enfermé dans celle-ci, je me nettoyais le visage puis me rhabillais, avant de sortir. J'allais dans le salon et vit Levi en compagnie d'Erd. Je pris mon sac, en sortis le fond de teint, puis filla de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour m'en mettre sur le suçon que mon père m'avait fait dans le cou, et sur les hématomes qui étaient réapparus ce midi lorsque j'avais pris ma douche. Je pris ensuite la brosse à dent qui se trouvait dans le pot en plastique à côté de celle de Levi. Je rougis soudainement. Maintenant que j'y penses, on remplit presque tous les critères d'un couple. Ben oui, après tout on mange ensemble, passe du temps ensemble, dormons ensemble, la seule chose qui nous manque c'est de faire l'amour en fait. Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouges.

Quand mes dents furent propre, je sortis, alla prendre mon téléphone dans la chambre, l'écran affichait seize heure, donc oui nous étions en retard, et je rejoignis les deux hommes dans le salon. Erd me fit les bandages, je pris mon sac puis nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Quand nous fûmes arrivés devant le commissariat de police, je vis Erwin et Hanji qui nous attendaient de pieds fermes.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu vous deux pour être ainsi en retard de vingt minutes hein ?! Dites moi ?! Elle remit ses lunettes en place, et je vis dans ses yeux une drôle de lueur qui me fis peur...

Je sentis mes joues prendre une légère teinte rosée. Quand j'allais répondre, Levi me coupa la parole.

-Le gamin s'est endormi. Pour le réveiller c'est un vrai calvère.

Je me retournais vers lui d'un coup sec, et baraguina quelque chose d'incompréhensible même pour moi. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Au fait Eren, commenca Hanji, quand nous en aurions fini avec le commissariat, on ira à la galerie marchande t'acheter quelques affaires, car je doute que celle de Levi taille.

J'acquiesca. Nous rentrâmes après ceci dans le bâtiment qui se dressait devant nous. Je fus surpis, une fois à l'interieur, de voir le monde qu'il y avait. L'interieur était bien éclairé, ceci devait être dû aux grandes fenêtres que le bâtiment contenait. Je ne pus retenir l'excitation qui se trouvait en moi. J'étais comme un gosse de cinq ans devant une grosse sucette. J'entendis les adultes derrière moi rire de bon cœur. Nous nous dirigions vers un bureau bien précis. Apparement celui qui allait prendre mon affaire en main était un viel ami d'Erwin, le chef de la police en personne. Si je me rappelle bien son nom est... Daris Zaclkey je crois. Quand la porte se dressa devant nous, je toquais trois fois, et après un « entrez », je l'ouvris. Quand nous avons pénétré dans le bureau, je fus surpris de voir assis un homme assez petit et musclé. Daris a les cheveux de couleur gris ainsi qu'une barbe assez grande et une moustache assez petite de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il porte également des lunettes de vue. Il se leva et me tendis la main, que je serrais mollement, montrant les bandages qui résidaient sur mes bras. Je souris voyant que même le chef de la police s'habillait de façon décontractée. Daris porte une chemise blanche, des bretelles marron qui sont reliées à un pantalon de la même couleur. Quand nos mains se séparèrent il vint dire bonjour à Erwin, mon sixième sens se mit en marche... Humm... Se passe t-il quelque chose entre eux ? Erwin le remercia de l'aide qu'il nous apporte.

-Il n'y a aucun soucis Erwin, ces affaires là sont celles qui m'horipilles le plus. Nous dit-il. J'aimerais interroger le petit seul maintenant, si cela ne vous déranges pas.

Tous dirent non de la tête sauf Levi qui me regarda. Je lui souris, et il haussa les épaules. Les trois adultes sortirent du bureau. Quand la porte claqua, il me montra une chaise sur laquelle je pris place. Il s'assit derrière le bureau en face de moi. Il appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et entrelaça ses doigts. Il appuya ensuite sur un bouton d'un enregistreur audio, m'expliquant que mon entretient avec lui seras enregistrer pour les biens de l'enquête. Il commença à me poser des questions, auquelles je répondais aves le plus de détails possible que ma mémoire me permettait de me souvenir. Quand se fut finit, il éteignit l'enregistreur et me libéra. J'ouvris la porte et sortis du bureau avec Daris sur les talons. Je vis Levi assit sur le banc d'en face, en train de parler avec une policière qui battait des cils, qui lui faisait les yeux doux et qui entortillait autour de son annulaire ses cheveux d'un blond platine. Elle se déhanchait un peu, sortant sa poitrine pour mieux essayer de séduire Levi, qui se rinçer l'oeil sans gêne face à se spectacle qui lui était offert. Tssk ! Ca me donne envie de vormir. Je fronçais les sourcils à cette vue repoussante. Erwin le remarqua et me souris. Je détournais la tête d'un air boudeur.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Levi ne m'a jamais dit s'il était gay ou pas. Peut-être qu'il se comporte gentillement avec moi simplement pour ne pas me rejetter, et encore plus me blesser vu la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Tout à l'heure, il a peut-être juste voulu coucher avec moi car il était en manque. Ouais, sa doit être ça ! Apres tout, qui vourdrait d'un gosse à problèmes comme moi ! Je suis médiocre à l'école. Les seules matières dans lesquelles j'excelle sont l'art et le français. Je ne sais même pas faire cuire des pâtes, je suis une merde pour le ménage, je ne sais que me disputer avec Jean et rire avec mes amis. Alors que cette grognasse, elle, doit savoir faire tout mieux que moi. Tskk !

Je sentis mon air boudeur partir, laissant mon visage à présent nu d'expression. Je suivis Daris qui rejoignit les autres. Quand nous fûmes arrivés à leurs hauteurs, je me plaçais à côté d'Hanji et Levi nous rejoigna, laissant seul la grognasse et vint s'installer à côté de moi. Quand il me regarda, je détournais la tête pour l'ignorer. Daris nous expliqua que la bataille allait être dur, et que émotionnellement, cela pourrait m'affecter. J'acquiessais, mais j'étais déterminer à en finir avec tout ça maintenant. Même après mon écart de ce matin, je veux vraiment changer de vie, et tant pis si je me retrouve seul à la fin. Erwin lui parla du témoignage d'Alaude et de ses parents. Il lui donna aussi leurs numéros si le besoin est, et aussi pour rendre tout ceci officiel. Je souris au nom de Alaude et prit mon portable.

A : Alaude :

Merci de m'aider. Vraiment ça me fait chaud au cœur

Sa réponse vint quelques minutes plus tard. Daris voulut prendre quelques photos des dégats qu'il y avait sur mon corps. J'acceptais et fut entrainé dans une pièce où je dûs enlever mon haut ainsi que mes bandages, et aussi mon maquillage. On prit plusieurs photos de mes blessures, puis on me demanda de me rhabiller. Je dûs donc tout refaire dans le sens inverses. J'ai remis mes bandages et mon haut, puis ressortis rejoindre Levi et les autres. Je pris mon portable en main et regarda la réponse d'Alaude.

De : Alaude :

C'est normal. Si j'ai pas pu t'aider avant, je t'aiderai maintenant. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi Eren.

Je souris face à cette réponse. Malgré son air associable et ses tendances à rester renfermé sur lui même, Alaude restera toujours Alaude.

A : Alaude :

Merci vraiment

La réponse vint plus rapidemment.

-Eren, tu viens ! Me cria Hanji, On a fini.

-J'arrive !

Je les rejoingnais, sortant du commissariat et regarda le message d'Alaude.

De : Alaude :

De rien, Exscuse Jonathan par la même occasion, tu le connais non ?

Je ris. Tout le monde me regarda. Je me penchais pour m'excuser avec un sourire sur le bout des lèvres. Si je connais Jonathan ?! C'est le seul mec que je connais à m'avoir offert des chausettes bleu claire avec des feuilles de cannabis bleu foncées ! Alors oui ! Je crois bien le connaître !

A : Alaude :

Oui, je le connais bien, c'est justement ce côté de lui qui fait tout son charme, n'es tu pas d'accord ?

-Eren, tu viens ? Me regarda Hanji avec des yeux pétillants.

-Hum ! Lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle rigola, je dis au revoir à Erwin et suivis Hanji vers sa voiture bleu-grise, délaissant Levi pour la compagnie d'Hanji. Je me retournais pour voir Levi avec un sourcil haussé. Après tout, je ne lui est pas dit au revoir. L'écran de mon portable afficher 18h30.

-Je reviens à la maison le plus vite possible. Lui lançais-je sans plus de conviction que ça.

Il haussa les épaules, enfourcha sa moto et partit. Quand à Erwin, il était re-rentré dans le commisariat pour rester avec Daris. Je pris donc place sur le côté passager de la voiture d'Hanji, qui commença à démarrer une fois que mes fesses furent posées sur le siège. Mon portable vibra.

De : Alaude :

Si tu le dis.

Je souris et envoya le dernier message de cette douce soirée.

A : Alaude :

Oui, c'est un fait.

Le sourire sur mes lèvres s'étira encore plus. J'ouvrais la vitre puis descendis la visière. Je pris le fond de teint qui résidait dans mon sac et l'appliqua sur chaque ématomes présents sur mon visage. Hanji me regarda avec attention. Quand les hématomes disparurent de mon visage, je remontais la visière, mis ma tête en arrière et l'appuya contre le siège. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de l'agréable sensation que le vent me proccurrait quand celui-ci s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux noir ébène...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, un autre chapitre de fini. J'espère que celui-ci vous à plut aussi.**

**Au fait, on dit une après-midi ou un après-midi ? :3**

**Une petite rewiew aussi pour l'auteur(e) qui se tue à la tâche pour pondre un chapitre ? :3**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sortie, dispute et passé

_**Note (chiante) de l'auteur(e)**__** :**_** Mouhahahaha 3:) il y a deux scènes dans ce chapitre dont je suis particulièrement fière, ne me demander pas pourquoi x)**

**Réponse(s) au(x) Rewiew(s) :**

**Kira**** : Ouais, c'est lui ^^' une pote voulait que l'ex à Eren et son premier grand amour soit Alaude ^^' J'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir (surtout que je n'avais pas trop le choix...) Je te présente donc ce chapitre avec plaisir, et oui, ça sera une happy-end et une tagédie-end en bonus :) Merci pour tes encouragemments :)**

**Camila19 :**** Eren a aimé ça pendant quelques secondes, c'est gentil de ma part non ? :(**

**Merci pour ton compliment :) Pour ce qui est de Levi, je ne sais même pas moi-même xD Je verrais ou l'inspiration me mène... En espérant qu'on est la réponse bientôt ;)**

**Roooh trop meugnong /, ta maman a dû être contente :D**

**Ben voici le prochain chapitre :D Zoubiee à toi aussi et bonne lecture :)**

****** : Kombawa :) (c'est le soir pour moi là ;))**

**Merci pour le compliment, je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise autant :) Je crois qu'on est toutes un peu folle dans nos têtes x). Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'immaginerais xD Surtout que Levi n'a pas (encore) fait de suçons à Eren ^^ **

**Merci :)**

**Marie :**** Merci Marie :) Au faite, envois un texto dès que tu rentres ;) Et merci pour le ps ^^**

**Kathleen**** : Yo, bah c'est cool, je vois qu'il y a des habituées :x**

**Ahh okok x)**

**Bah, c'est normal, chaque ami(e)s jpense réagiraient comme ça x) (Non, tu n'es pas folle, j'mimagine des scènes moi aussi quelques fois x))**

**Merci, voici le chapitre 8 :)**

**Guest 2**** : C'est chiant ça ! Menace la comme je fais : "Si tu me spoil sur Shingeki, je te spoil sur One piece !" Ca marche à chaques fois avec moi :) Ouais, enfin ! Maintenant faut attendre septembre pour la tome 10 T.T Ouais, donc un après-midi alors x) Voici la suite :)**

**Statice-Law**** : C'est pas grave, du temps que tu te rattrape ;) Merci de répondre à ma question et je te présente la suite avec joie :)**

****** : Ca a dû être chiant deux semaines sans internet, ma pauvre :x ! Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai été sadique avec Eren :c Il a aimé ça pendant quelques secondes :c Merci pour le compliment :) **

**Le texte en ****_Italic _****signifie qu'on parle en français dans le texte :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** Sortie, dispute et passé.**

La voiture roulait toujours. J'avais fermé les fenêtres car le vent soufflait trop fort. Hanji pencha son bras pour mettre la radio. Hello Goodbye des Beatles retentit dans la voiture. Je souris. Cette chanson me fait penser à Alaude, on l'écoutait souvent chez lui. C'était un de ses seuls vinyles que j'adorais. Je tournais la tête et croisa les yeux d'Hanji à travers ses lunettes. On rigola et nous commencîames à chanter à tue tête les paroles, sans vraiment réussir à les prononcer. La bonne humeur était toujours présente. Elle tourna à droite et alla vers un parcking où nous nous arrêtions pour garer la voiture. Nous attendîames les dernières paroles pour enfin sortir. J'ouvrais la portière côté passager, Hanji fit de même avec celle côté conducteur. Elle rentra la clef dans la cerrure pour verrouiller sa voiture. Nous partions en direction de la galerie marchande. Je mis mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon. Je levais la tête et prit la parole.

-_Hanji-sensei, peu importe si cette histoire se termine bien ou pas, je vous rembourserais ma dette quoi qu'il arrive._

Je baissais la tête et la regarda. Elle fit de même et me souria.

-_Tu sais Eren, tu nous as fait un beau cadeau déjà, tu nous a accordé ta confiance. Cela nous suffit amplement. On fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te sortir de cette situation._

Je lui souris. Hanji-sensei a beau être un peu bizarre des fois, elle n'en reste pas une personne merveilleuse à côté.

-_Pour l'argent je trouverais un petit boulot ou quoi et je vous rembourserais._

Elle rigola.

-_Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ca me fait plaisir de t'offrir tout ce dont tu as besoin Eren ! Que ce soit des vêtements, ou encore des fournitures._ Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je sentais plusieurs lumières sur mon visage. Je regardais tout droit. Nous étions enfin arrivés. L'extérieur de la galerie était un endroit jovial. Plusieurs stands de nourritures étaient installés par ci, par là. Les magasins étaient côte à côte et ne dérangeaient pas les stands. Nous pouvions voir accrochés dans le ciel, plusieurs girlandes de lumières qui variaient du blanc au rouge, du rouge au vert, et du vert au blanc. Ce lieu me faisait penser aux films américains, car tout le monde avait l'air heureux.

Les vendeurs ambulants accostaient les personnes sans les forcer à acheter quelque chose, des adultes déguisés en toute sorte d'animaux vinrent donner aux petits enfants des ballons de baudruche en forme ou non. Ce lieu me rend nostalgique. Je m'arrêtais un instant, respirant un grand coup tout en fermant les yeux. Je sentais une drôle d'aura à mes côtés, j'ouvrais donc les yeux, c'était Hanji. Elle me prit le poignet et nous partîmes à la conquête des magasins. Je m'habillais selon les dire d'Hanji, ce qui nous faisait vraiment bien rigoler. La soirée que je passais en sa compagnie était vraiment bien. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que faisait Levi. Nous sortîmes du magasin dans lequel nous étions entrés.

-_Tu l'aime ?_

Je me tournais vers Hanji, surpris de cette question qui sortait de nul part.

-_Qui ?_

Elle soupira.

-_Levi._

Je me stoppa de surprise. C'est vrai que son tableau m'as fait remonter des sentiments, et que j'ai dis que j'avais à son égard un sentiment plutôt fort. Mais est-ce de l'amour ? Après tout, aimer une personne de but en blanc comme ça, c'est vraiment rare. Voire, ce n'est quasiment pas arrivé. Mais quand il parlait à l'autre grognasse, je me sentais jaloux donc ça voudrait dire que je l'aime non ? Enfin, je suppose. Mais c'est quoi aimer une personne après tout ? On dit que l'amour est un sentiment d'affection, d'attirance sentimentale et sexuelle entre deux personnes. C'est vrai que je ressens beaucoup d'affection pour Levi, c'est aussi vrai qu'il m'attire sexuellement, je ressens vraiment quelque chose de fort quand je le vois. Jean Guéhenno a aussi dit que l'amour est cette merveilleuse chance qu'un autre vous aime encore, quand vous ne pouvez plus vous aimer vous-même. C'est vrai que je ne me supporte plus. Déjà, pour m'avoir laisser faire toutes ces années. Mais aussi pour m'être laissé avoir ce matin. Sans oublier ce sentiment de dégoût que je ressens à mon égard pour avoir voulu que mon père aille plus loin... Donc par définition oui je l'aime, mais, je ne sais sincèrement pas trop quoi penser. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi je me sentais énervé quand il parlait avec l'autre grognasse...

-_Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que je l' sais juste que j'éprouve un sentiment vraiment fort à son égard. J'hésite, un coup je me dis que je l'aime, puis je commence à me poser des questions. Comment pourrait-on aimer une personne dans un laps de temps aussi court ?_ Je souris et leva la tête en l'air. _« J'espère juste que si c'est le cas, qu'il ne me rejettera pas. »_

Hanji me donna une tape derrière la tête, ce qui me fis la baisser et la regarder avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-_T'es un ados ! Moi à ton âge, je me posais pas de questions ! Si quelqu'un me plaisais ne serais-ce que physiquement je lui sautais dessus !_ Je la regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts de suprise. _« Breeeeef, ne pensons pas à ça ce soir, je connais un magasin où tu vas vraiment trouver ton bonheur... »_

Je la regardais incrédule. Qu'est ce quel mijote encore ? Sans me laisser le temps de deviner, elle me reprit le poignet et me traina derrière elle, tout en courant, à travers toute la galerie marchande. Heureusement que je ne me soucie pas des regards des gens, sinon je me serais tuer depuis longtemps. En voyant la galerie marchande défiler devant mais yeux, je me rendais compte qu'elle me faisait vraiment penser à l'avenue Jean Medecin à Nice. Je me laissais donc emporter par la tornade brune qui me tirer. Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes avant de nous arrêter devant un magasin. Son nom était « Your Fate »... « Ton sort », pas commun comme nom. Je suivais Hanji qui entra dans le magasin.. Tous les vendeurs la saluèrent. Puis elle alla vers un homme qui la regardait et qui lui souriait. Ah, sûrement un ami à elle. Hanji lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. **ELLE L'EMBRASSE !** Je restais là, comme une statut, étonné par la vision que je venais d'avoir, je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire. Elle me regarda et ria.

-Eren, je te présente Ian Dietrich, mon petit ami. Ian, je te présente Eren, l'élève qui sait très bien parler le français.

Il leva sa main et sorti un « Lu' » auquel je répondais un « Yo ». Puis Hanji me traina dans les rayons sous l'oeil amusé de son dénommé petit-ami. Je regardais les affaires quand je me stoppa net sur un ensemble. Elle le vit, et s'arrêta aussi. Cet ensemble était constitué d'un tee-shirt noir où il y avait écrit sous forme de tag, de couleur bleu claire, « Your dream, your addiction ». Il était acompagné d'un jean bleu ciel, semi-déchiré au niveau des genoux, de fausse Jordans noir et blanche, et d'une veste grise assez large. Hanji ria et prit l'ensemble que je contemplais comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Nous continuâmes comme ceci pendant une longue durée, me prenant au passage, plusieurs sous-vêtements, tee-shirt, jeans, joggings et pyjamas. On arriva en caisse, les bras chargés de marchandises. Son petit-ami étant le patron du magasin, nous avons réussis à obtenir, grâce au sourire ravageur d'Hanji, une petite ristourne. Le total s'éleva à 31 921,47 yens*. Je regardais Hanji, lui disant que j'étais déterminé à trouvers un petit boulot pour la rembourser. Elle me sourit, me disant de ne pas me faire de soucis pour ça, et paya.

Nous sortîmes de Your Fate, allant dans un magasin de beauté, pour m'acheter un nouveau fond de teint, qui d'après Hanji « irait beaucoup mieuxx avec ma peau, car c'est très important d'acheter le bon fond de teint ! ». Je dis oui pour lui faire plaisir, mais moi, sincèrement, je m'en fou du tant que sa cache mes hématomes. C'est l'essentiel quoi. Nous sommes ensuite allés dans une papeterie pour me prendre de quoi écrire les cours du lycée. Nous rejoignâmes, après avoir payé, une nouvelle fois Ian, elle voulait partir pour me raccompagner, mais je refusais, me sentant coupable de la laisser partir alors qu'elle pouvait rester avec son petit-ami. Je lui proposa donc d'appeler Levi pour qu'il vienne me chercher et ainsi, lui permettre de rester en compagnie de Ian. Je dévéroullais mon portable, l'écran affiché 19h45, ca va faire plus d'une heure qu'on est en train de faire les magasins quand même. J'allais donc dans mes contacts, sélectionna le numéro de Levi et attendais qu'il réponde. Ca sonna une, deux et au bout de la troisième fois il décrocha.

-Allo.

-Ah ! Levi ! C'est moi Eren. Lui dis-je surpis du ton glacial qui l'avait employé.

-Hn. Tu veux quoi gamin.

Je froncais les sourcils face à ce surnom qui commençais à me perturber. Ok, d'accord, avant je ne disais rien, je le laissais passer, mais depuis qu'il a parlé à cette grognasse, le simple fait de l'entendre me parler, m'horipille au plus haut point.

-Eren. Pas gamin.

Je l'entendais rire.

-C'est juste pour ça que t'as appelé ?

-Non, est ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher à la galerie marchande s'il te plaît ?

-Demande à Hanji de te ramener, j'suis pas un taxi. Dit-il d'un ton lassé.

-Ben elle peut pas, enfin disons plutôt que je ne veux pas, elle est avec Ian. Mais c'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas... Je vais rentrer à pieds... Je serais la dans une demi-heure... Enfin si tout va bien... En espèrant que je ne croise pas mon père de nouveau en chemin...Ou que je que je me fasse violer par quelqu'un d'autre...Surtout qu'il fait nuit...En plus, la ruelle est très sombre...Même pendant le jour elle est dangereuse...

Je l'entendais soupirer.

-Viens au début de la galerie, tu m'attends et tu ne bouge pas, sinon tu finiras à la morgue compris.

-Hum. Je sentais monté en moi, un sentiment de fierté. Je sais que c'est rien, mais c'est comme si j'arrivais à dresser ce chien sauvage qu'est Levi non ?

Il raccrocha. Je me tournais vers Hanji, la pris dans mes bras pour la remercier, lui prit les sacs et ensuite serra la main à Ian qui m'avait enfin montré des vêtements qui m'héritaient d'être portés et achetés. Je sortais du magasin , les saluant une dernière fois de la main et prit le chemin inverse. Malgré l'heure tardive, la galerie extérieur était toujours aussi animé que tout à l'heure. Voir ceci me fis sourire. Les gens riaient, dansaient, dessinaient par terre. C'était magnifique. On pouvait vraiment ressentir un sentiment de fête quand on passait dans cette galerie.

J'arrivais au début de la galerie et vit un stand de takoyaki pas chère. Je sortais de mon sac mon portefeuil, ok, il me restait assez pour m'en acheter une petite portion. J'y alla, en pris une petite portion, paya et alla m'asseoir sur un banc plus loin. Ce lieu me rend vraiment nostalgique. Je me rappelle encore que quand j'étais petit, quand nous constituons encore une vrai famille, mon père, ma mère et moi, venions quelques fois ici en soirée. Je me rappelle avoir couru comme un fou quand je vis Bunny-chan au loin, quand j'étais enfin arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui avais sauté dessus et je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Mon geste entraîna tous les enfants à faire de même. Bientôt, le pauvre Bunny-chan s'était retrouvé prit d'assaut par plusieurs enfants qui étaient en train de lui sauter dessus. Il tomba rapidement, laissant tout ses ballons lui échapper. Je me rappelle q'un petit groupe d'enfant, dans lequel j'étais, s'était levé et avait couru après les ballons et sauté pour les rattraper. Très peu d'entre nous avait réussi à en attraper. Malheureusement, je ne fus pas des leurs cette fois-ci. Je m'avais fait bien engueler par ma mère cette fois là, mais mon père lui, était vraiment mort de rire.

Je ris. Je me rappelle aussi une fois, toujours avec mes parents, être venu avec Armin et Mikasa. On était venu manger une glaçe. Et en gros goiffre que j'étais, j'avais pris un cornet avec trois boules : Menthe, chocolat et Straciatella. Étant les seuls goûts de glaces que je prends, je me rappelle bien que c'était ces goûts là. Je me rappelle, en pas doué que je suis, de l'avoir faite tomber sur moi, et avoir tâché mon tee-shirt que j'avais enlevé et que j'étais allé tremper dans la fontaine qui se trouvait au bout de la galerie pour le nettoyer. Mon père avait ri, alors que ma mère elle, était dans tout ses états. Enfin, toujours les mêmes rôles attribués aux mêmes personnes quoi.

Le dernier encore net que j'ai, quand j'étais petit, était pour le carnaval. J'étais déguisé en aventurier. J'avais un chapeau de Cow-boy à la Indiana Jones, un tee-shirt de couleur taupe, un gilet vert, un pantalon marron foncé avec des doc martins noir. J'avais aussi pris un lasso et une lampe torche, avec laquelle je m'amusais à l'allumer dans les yeux des gens sans que mes parents ne le voyent. Je courrais et j'avais perdu mes parents. Je m'en foutais et avait vécu une grande aventure à travers l'amas de personnes déguisées devant moi. Maintenant que j'y pense, on aurait pu croire que j'étais comme le héros Bob Moran dans la chanson L'aventurier d'Indochine. Quand mes parents m'avaient retrouvé, je ne me fis pas engueler pour une fois. Nous avions passer une agréable soirée.

Ma barquette de Takoyaki se fut vide, j'allais la jeter dans la poubelle. Je vis la moto rouge de Levi arriver. Quand il s'arrêta, je m'approchais de lui. Le conducteur de la moto me tendis un casque que je mis. J'attachais les sacs solidement à mes bras, et alla m'asseoir derrière lui. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes. Nous allions directement à l'appartement, passant par la ruelle « de la mort » sans nous arrêter. Quand nous montiâmes les marches, je saluais le voisin de ce matin et attendis devant la porte, que Levi prenne ses clefs et l'ouvre. Quand nous fîmes enfin à l'interieur, je ne pris même pas la peine de remercier Levi, toujours énervé par la scène que j'avais vue au commissariat aujourd'hui, et toujours énervé à l'idée qu'il ait pu jouer avec moi tout ce temps. Je m'engeais donc le couloir et alla vers la chambre où je posais les sacs avec hâte vu qu'ils me faisaient mal aux bras.

Je pris un pyjama qu'Hanji m'avait acheté et entra dans la salle de bain pour me doucher. Je mis de la musique, Trois nuit par semaine d'Indodochine et Partenaire particulier du même groupe passaient pendant que je me douchais. A la fin de ma douche, j'éteignais la musique, mon portable afficher 20h10. Je sortis de la salle d'eau avec un pyjama au bas long noir et au haut à manches courtes, blanc sur le torse et sur le dos, avec les manches noires. J'arrivais dans le salon, la table était déjà mise, et Levi avait déjà dressé le plat. Je m'assis donc à côté de lui, le journal de vingt heure passait à la télévision. Nous mangîames sans dire un mot, seul le bruit de la télé et de nos couverts rencontront l'assiette animé ce repas. Quand on eu fini de manger, je pris les assiettes, les couverts et les verres, et partis les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Une fois la tâche effectuée, je passais devant Levi, avec pour objectif d'aller me brosser les dents mais celui-ci me retint par le bras.

-C'est quoi le souci gamin ?

J'essayais de me dégager de sa poigne, mais rien n'y fait, il était trop fort. Je détournais la tête, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

-Rien. Lâche moi.

Le ton sec que j'avais utilisé ne plus pas à Levi puisque celui-ci raffermit sa poigne sur moi. Il détourna ses deux yeux gris, les posant sur moi, son regard était intense.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ok ! Ne me fait pas répéter c'te question !

Je sentis des larmes perler au coins de mes yeux. Sûrement des larmes de colère. Je suis pitoyable vous ne croyez pas ? Je suis jaloux à cause d'un type dont je ne suis même pas sûr d'être amoureux et pour lequel, je ne suis probablemment rien, à part un jouet avec lequel il peut s'amuser et se débarasser après !

-Eren !

Le ton froid et agacé qu'il employa me fit sursauter. Sa main vint tourner mon visage, le mettant droit face au sien. Une larme de colère glissa de mon œil droit, pour arriver jusqu'au bas de mon visage, et finit sa route sur le sol propre de l'appartement de Levi. Un de ses doigts vint sécher la trace humide que la goutte avait fait sur mon visage.

-Eren... mon prénom avait était dit presque comme un souffle.

Il allait pour caresser ma joue, quand, par pur reflexe, ma main libre vint taper la sienne.

-Ne me touche pas.

Le ton rempli de reproche que j'avais employé, n'avais pas échapper à l'ouïe de Levi.

-Lâche moi ! J'haussais la voix.

-Oh Eren ! Qu'est ce que t'as à la fin merde ?!

Je laissais un petit rire plein de sarcasmes sortir de mes lèvres.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Levi ? Ce qui se passe c'est que j'ai horreur qu'on se foute de ma gueule tu vois ?!

Je fis un mouvement sec qui me dégageais de sa poigne.

-Il se passe Levi, que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'un type qui n'en à rien à foutre de moi ! D'un type qui me considère comme un jouet qu'il pourra jeter après ! D'un type qui m'embrasse, d'un type qui me fait espérer à un avenir meilleur mais pour qui, je ne suis qu'une distraction. D'un type qui se montre gentil avec moi, d'un type dont les bras me font me sentir en sécurité mais qui, à la première grognasse qu'il voit, se rince l'oeil, car la pute en face de lui, lui montre presque sa poitrine en se tortillant devant lui, et qui la drague ouvertement Levi ! Il se passe Levi que de plus en plus que je te côtoie, et ben j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me passer de toi, et que j'ai de moins en moins envie de partir ! Il se passe que je me sens bien à tes côtés, mais que pour toi je ne suis en fait qu'une personne de plus dans ton entourage sur qui tu peux passer tes nerfs !

Je repris mon souffle. Je mis mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne pouvais plus reculer après ce que je lui avais dit. Il s'approcha de moi.

-Eren...

Je fremis. Ses deux robes grises se firent plus tendre. Il passa sa main sur ma joue. Je ne pus la faire partir cette fois, je n'avais pas la force. Il la placa sur ma nuque, me forcant à me pencher. Il alla capturer mes lèvres, mais dans un dernier élant de courage je le poussa avec mes mains, le rejettant. Si je ne l'aurais pas fait, je lui aurais succomber.

-Non Levi. Si tu veux faire ça, va voir l'autre salope du commissariat.

Je tournais les talons et partit en courant dans la chambre où je me jetais sur le lit, enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Je suis qu'un gamin stupide. J'étais tellement dans mon monde que je ne sentis pas un coprs de poser au dessus du mien. Le front de Levi vint se pauser sur une de mes épaules qu'il embrassa. C'était doux. Cet instant de tendresse faisait partie d'un des seuls que Levi m'avait offert depuis notre rencontre. Je fermais les yeux.

-Eren, commenca t-il, il faut qu'on mette les choses au claires. Si je m'en battais les couilles de toi je ne t'aurais pas pris chez moi, je t'aurais laisser à Erwin comme il était convenu au départ. J'aurais aussi pû te laissais crever dans la rue, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. T'as beau être un gamin stupide, ne sachant que mettre le bordel, ne faisant pas la cuisine, plein d'hormones, tu ne me laisse pas de glaçe. T'es qu'un sale gosse pour me faire dire des trucs comme ça !

J'entendais ce qu'il me disait. Mais rien ne me dit que ce qu'il dit est la vérité. Je fis un coup de fesse sur Levi pour lui signaler que je voulais me tourner. Il dû me comprendre car le poids de son corps se fit plus léger. Je me tournais, me positionnant sur le dos et vit Levi qui était à califouchant sur moi.

-Je ne te crois pas Levi ! Tu ne m'as jamais montré que tu tenais à moi ! Tu ne m'as jamais prouvé que tu étais de l'autre bord ! Et avec ce que j'ai vu au commissariat, tu semble être un pur hétéro.

Je continuais à vider mon sac pendant quelques minutes. Les larmes continuèrent à rouler sur mes joues. Je voyais dans les yeux de Levi, une lueur de colère qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Malgré ça, malgré la boule que j'avais au ventre, malgré la peur que j'avais face à la lueur de colère dans les yeux de Levi, je n'arrivais pas à me stopper. Levi leva sa main et me donna une gifle. Je m'arrêtais de parler, surpris de son geste. Les larmes qui coulaient, avaient diminuées.

-Arrête ça ! Levi cria. « Tu déblatères de telle conneries que ça me donne envie de vomir Eren ! Tssk ! T'es vraiment un petit con pour sortir des conneries pareilles ! »

Je commencais à m'agiter sous Levi.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! T'as pas le droit de me gifler Levi ! Je te deteste ! Laisse moi partir ! Laisse moi patir de là !

Mes protestations ne donnèrent rien, je commencais à fermer mes mains, et à donner des petits coups de poings sur le torse à Levi pour que ce dernier me laisse partir. Mais il ne bougea pas. Mes actes durèrent pendants cinqs longues minutes. Quand je n'eu plus de force, et que je n'arrivais plus à pleurer, Levi prit mes lèvres. Je me détendais à ce simple contact. Pourquoi mon Dieu ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui resister quand j'en ai le plus besoin ? Nos lèvres se quittèrent. Levi vint, de son pouce, sécher le sillon d'eau qui s'était former sur celle-ci. Il posa son front contre le mien. Son souffle était chaud. Sa présence me faisait de bien. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, le serrais contre moi, mais je me retins. Après tout, je ne savais pas ce que cet homme pensait vraiment de moi. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez, et reprit mes lèvres. Elles se quittèrent une nouvelle fois.

-Eren, t'es un putain de gosse stupide ! Je ne t'ai pas pris chez moi par pitié ! Je t'ai pris chez moi car j'en avais envie.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever. Il me tendit quelque chose.

-Ton portable à sonner quand t'es parti.

Je le pris entre mes doigts qui tremblaient face à la dispute que l'on venait d'avoir. Je le dévérouilla, c'était Armin qui m'avait appelé.

-Il est tard maintenant, va te coucher.

J'acquiessa. Levi sortit de la chambre. J'appuyais sur la notification et cliqua sur rappeler. La sonnerie retentit, laissant trois bip passer, avant que la voix de mon meilleur ami retentisse dans mes oreilles.

-Salut Eren. Il était calme, mais la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix le trahissait.

-Yo Armin sa va ?

-O-oui et toi ?

-Ouep, je reviens demain je voulais te le dire, mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, si tu reviens demain alors tout roule.

-Ouais à demain alors.

-A demain.

Je raccrochais, mis mon réveille pour six heure et demi et plaçais mon portable sous mon oreiller. Je me plaçais de mon côté du lit et m'emitouflais sous la couverture, fermant les yeux pour essayer de m'endormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentais Levi entrer dans le lit. Il mit un bras sur moi, et m'attira à lui. Ma tête rencontra son torse. Je relevais la tête et croisa ses yeux. Il me fit un bisou sur le front.

-Levi commençais-je « J'ai l'impression que cette histoire te tiens à cœur. Pourquoi ? »

Il me regarda. C'es yeux semblaient devenir vitreux . Je compris que j'avais touché un point sensible. Levi paraît froid et distant. Mais ne ceresse qu'une carapace ? Peut-être.

-Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je ne vais pas t'o-

Il me coupa.

-Hum, tu as raison. Disons que j'ai vécu un truc similaire dans mon enfance.

Je le regardais étonné.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'ai fait violé ?

Il sourit légèrement avant de revenir sur son expression de départ.

-Non, un ami à moi... Sa voix se fit absente.

Levi devait vraiment beaucoup tenir à cette personne pour que ça le mette dans un état pareil. Mon cœur me pinça. C'est quoi cette sensation et ce mauvais pressentiment.

-Levi...

Il remonta sa main, et vint la passer dans mes cheveux.

-Ça s'est passer il y a huit ans, j'avais donc seize ans. J'habitais à la frontière du distric de Rose et Shina. J'étais qu'un gosse à l'époque, je trainais jusqu'à pas d'heure, je detestais la vie car je m'ennuyais. Sa main qui était dans mes cheveux se stoppa. « Et un jour, un nouveau voisin, avec son fils, vint s'installer en face de chez nous. Il s'appellait Yuzo. Il avait les cheveux aussi ébène que toi, mais ces yeux à lui étaient marron. »

Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Cette histoire était quelque chose de dur pour Levi. Il souffrait, enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il me donnait.

-Levi, si tu n'as pas envie de continuer arr-

Il mit sa main sur ma bouche.

-Tais-toi. Il soupira. « Donc je disais, il avait un caractère putain de joyeux. Il ressemblait à se rayon de soleil qui est apparu dans ma vie sombre. Fatalité, on sait retrouvé dans la même classe. On restait souvent ensemble. J'ai commençais à travailler pour pouvoir rester avec lui. On va dire qu'il était comme mon meilleur ami. » Il marqua une pause. « Un jour, il n'était pas venu au lycée. Donc sur le chemin du retour, j'étais aller toquer chez lui. Quand il m'ouvrit la porte, je le vis avec le corps recouvert d'hématomes. La seule excuse qu'il m'avait trouvé était « Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, tu me connais ». Je ne le crus pas, mais sous sa demande je partis malgré moi. J'avais compris que quelque chose se tramait. Je commençais à lui poser des questions. Il niait à chaque fois, jusqu'au jour où il vint toquer chez moi et où je le retrouvais en sang. Il se cacha chez moi. Il m'avait avoué qu'il était dans la même situation que toi. Nous avons donc entamé un procès. Mais son père travaillait pour le gouvernement. Il avait beaucoup d'influence.» Sa main sur ma tête se fit oppressant. « Nous avons perdu »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je voulus commençais une phrase mais Levi vint poser son front le mien.

-Son père ne le laissait plus sortir de chez lui. Et quand je pouvais le voir, tout s'était intensifié. Des fois il n'arrivait même plus à parler.» Sa respiration se fit saccader. « Un jour, il explosa en pleurs dans mes bras, disant qu'il n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Qu'il en avait marre. Marre de tout ça et que si ça continuait ça aller le tuer. Ce soir là, nous étions resté ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'essayais de la rassurer tandis que lui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Je me sentais impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Et un jour, en revenant du lycée...

Il s'arrêta, je compris ce qui s'était passé.

-La police se trouvait là, devant chez lui. Je me rappelle encore avoir lâché mon sac et avoir couru vers la maison. J'avais été retenu par les policiers. Et quand il m'avait dit que Yuzo s'était suicidé par pendaison, je m'étais effondré. J'étais énervé, j'étais triste. Son père son était sorti indemne. Depuis, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Et te voir, toi, dans cette situation m'énerve. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose Eren...

Je mis ma main sur sa joue.

-Levi... J'étais triste pour lui.

Il vint posait a tête contre mon torse.

-Juste un peu Eren.

Je mis ma main gauche dans ses cheveux, les caressant.

-Hum, c'est pour ça que tu es devenu professeur d'art ?

Il se colla plus contre moi.

-Oui, c'était son rêve. Si il n'a pus l'accomplir, alors c'était à moi de le faire.

Sa respiration se calma.

-Dors bien gamin.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire, que le froid, le glaçial professeur d'art Levi Rivaille ait pu se confier à moi ainsi. Je me sens mal pour lui. Si je voyais Armin dans cette situation et que j'étais aussi impuissant, ça m'énerverais. Et si un jour j'apprenais qu'il s'était suicidé, je ne serais pas quoi faire. Après tout, Armin est mon meilleur ami, et je ne vois pas ma vie sans lui.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi adulte.

J'entourais Levi de mes bras. Nous nous endormîmes dans cette position, l'un contre l'autre, comme si c'était devenu naturelle d'être ainsi proche l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Une musique retentit. C'est Fire in my eyes de Fireflight, je la reconnus, c'était mon réveil. Levi lâcha un grognement de mécontentement. Je tatonnais le lit à la recherche du portable dit « démoniaque » par mon esprit, je le trouvais facilement, puisqu'il était à la même place que la veille. J'éteignais le réveil, défis Levi de mon emprise et me leva, m'étirant pour me réveiller. Ahhh, j'ai vraiment bien dormi cette nuit ! Levi s'était retourné pour me regarder. Je lui souris et lui dit un bref « désolé » avant de sortir et de fermer la porte de la chambre. Je me rendais donc dans la cuisine, où j'ouvris le frigo pour prendre la brique de jus d'orange et bus au goulot. Ben quoi ? Les habitudes ont la vie dure ! Je retournais dans le couloir, ouvris la porte de la chambre, et y pénétra sur la pointe des pieds. Levi s'était rendormi. Hannn, il est trop mignon quand il dort, il à l'air inoffensif. Pourquoi il est pas toujours comme ça dîtes moi ?

Je pris dans un sac l'ensemble que je considérais comme la huitième merveille du monde, ainsi que mon nouveau fond de teint et alla dans la salle de bain. Je m'habillais, me brossais les dents et me maquillais. Je retournais dans le salon, mis les nouveaux cahiers et mes nouvelles fournitures dans le sac qu'Hanji m'avait offert la veille. Pour finir, je pris le double des clefs et sortis de l'appartement. Je mis mes écouteurs et laissa Don't wanna Lie du groupe Breakers me mettre de bonne humeur. Oui, je ne voulais pas mentir à mes amis, je leurs avouerais tout aujourd'hui, sûr et cetains ! Je passais dans la ruelle « de la mort », ayant étais tromatisé de l'accident de hier, je couru jusqu'au lycée sans m'arrêter. Heureusement que j'étais partis en avance aujourd'hui. J'arrivais donc devant le portail essoufflé, sous le regards surpris et interrogateur de mes amis qui se dirigeaient vers moi.

-Eren, sa va ? Me demanda Armin.

Je ne pus répondre étant trop essoufflé, je fis donc un signe pour dire oui. Tout le monde soupira a part Miksasa qui me prit dans ses bras.

-Eren. Une voix féminine que je reconnus s'éleva de derrière moi.

Je me retournais, c'était bien elle, c'était Petra.

-Oulalalah... Fit Ymir, tu vas te faire bousiller par rapport à la visite médicale.

Elle me sourit. Je rigolais face à cette remarque, sachant que c'était déjà fait. Tout le monde me regarda avec une expression d'imcompréhension.

-Comment ça se fait que l'infirmière scolaire te connaisse Eren ? Réagis Reiner.

-Eren ! Refit Petra plus sévèrement. Viens ici s'il te plaît !

-J'arrive Petra-sensei !

Je me retournais vers mes amis.

-On se donne rendez-vous à dix heures sur le toit tout le monde. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose de très dur et de très important pour moi. Alors venez tous s'il vous plaît.

Ils acquiecèrent. Je partais donc avec Petra sous leurs regards ébahis. Je m'engoufrais dans le lycée bien avant l'heure d'ouverture. Eh ben voilà, il est trop tard maintenant pour faire marche arrière. Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout ! Tant pis pour le résultat. Je vais me battre pour acquérir ma propre liberté ! Je suivais donc Petra avec détermination. Elle ouvra les portes et nous entrâmes dans le lycée, je me demande ce qu'elle me veut au fait...

* * *

***Environs 230 euros ^^**

**Et voilà, j'ai déjà ecris le chapitre 9. Mais comme il est long comparé aux autres (ouais, il fait 17 pages) ma correctrice essayera de le corriger au plus vite, donc si le chapitre est en retard ne m'en voulait pas trop (surtout que comme j'ai mon autre fic en cours elle a deux fois plus de pages à corriger x) La pauvre je la fais bosser dur pendant les vacances xD)**

**Une petite rewiew les loulous ? :3**


	9. Chapter 9 : Doutes, Hanneth et chaton

**Note (chiante mais habituelle) de l'auteur(e) : ****Désolée, désolée, désolée. Je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard, mais voyez-vous, apparemment 17 pages, c'est trop pour ma correctrice. Je la remercie tout de même de m'avoir corrigé, en espérant qu'elle corrige le prochain chapitre plus vite ;D**

**RaR:**

**M Ac : ****Merci, oui, j'ai prévu un happy-end ;) Ouais, j'avoue, d'ailleur quand je lui ai lu ta rewiew elle m'a dit de te répondre : "Merci, sa fait plaisir !" (remplit d'ironie)**

**Marie :****Merci ma poule :)**

**Kathleen**** : Yoooo !**

**Bah c'est super, au moins je suis sûr d'avoir une lectrice/lecteur x)**

**Ouais, surtout avec Hanji, sa doit être trop fun :)**

**Essaye de ne pas trop m'en vouloir à la fin de ce chapitre stp :x**

**Merci pour le compliment, et ma correctrice te remercie également car je cite : "Au moins une personne compatie à ma douleur"**

**Esca : ****Ben, je me suis dis que sa pouvait être fun dans la rue... Mon côté sadique à apprécié... Ben, je voulais faire un truc du genre à Eren pour la fin tragique en faite... Je me suis dis que je vais le faire heureux et apprécier la vie pour mieux le détruire après...**

**Pour la confrontation faudrat attendre un peu, je vais essayais de faire ça comme dans la vrai vie, d'abord l'audience d'appel puis le procés :3**

**Twinzy**** : Ouais, je crois que tu es la seule à avoir devenié ;) Merci :3, voilà la suite alors ^^**

**Aka**** : Désolée d'avoir cassé ton rythme, voilà la suite tout de suite (jeu de mot pourrave, mais on s'en fou). Merci pour le compliment, et oui, tout le monde à un niveau de sadicité élevé pour lire ceci.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Doutes, Hanneth et chaton.**

Quand nous eûmes fini de traverser la cour, puis le couloir qui nous emmenait à l'infirmerie, nous rentrîames dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie est une pièce plutôt petite contrairement aux salles de classes. Elle a les murs blancs, deux lits se trouvant sur la droite, séparés par un rideau jaune. En face, un bureau où un ordinateur ainsi que plusieurs dossiers résidaient. Plus loin, ancrée dans le mur d'en face une fenêtre ouverte dont les rideaux étaient jaunes aussi, en dessous un petit évier résidait. A côté du bureau, se trouvait, quelques mètres plus loin, une armoire, en métal sûrement. Ca doit être là où elle range tous les médicaments et tout le bazar. Petra me demanda de me déshabiller. J'étais réticent au début, mais face à sa moue boudeuse toute mignonne je ne pus résister bien longtemps. J'enlevais donc ma veste grise, puis mon tee-shirt. Elle regarda mes hématomes, qui semblaient s'être un peu effacé depuis la dernière fois, puis l'état de mes côtes.

-Elève ton jeans maintenant.

Je la regardais, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle soupira.

-Aller, aller, on s'active Eren.

Le sourire qu'elle me montra me fit froid dans le dos. J'enlevais donc avec hâte mes fausses Jordan et mon jeans bleu clair. Il semblerait que mes blessures sur mes cuisses avaient presque disparue. Elle prit dans l'armoire une crème, en mis sur ses mains et me l'étala sur le corps. C'était froid, ca faisait vraiment du bien. Je levais la tête et fermais les yeux. La main de Petra passait de mon torse, à mes côtes, puis à mon dos. Elle passa ensuite sur mes bras pour descendre sur mes cuisses. Attendez mes cuisses ! J'ouvrais les yeux de surprise et me recula.

-Eren qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Je sentais le rouges venir sur mes joues. C'est gênant. Petra est quand même mignonne, et puis on est tous les deux à fond sur Levi si j'ai bien compris ce qu'avait dit Reiner. Quand elle croisa mon regard, je détournais les yeux.

-Tu sais Petra, je peux le faire moi même.

Elle se leva, prit ma tête entre mes mains, ce qui enduisait mes joues de crème.

-Ecoute Eren, tu ne vas pas devenir comme ces ados bourrés d'hormone qui viennent à l'infirmerie juste pour me voir !

J'étais surpris, mais j'acquiessais. Elle s'acroupie de nouveau et passa la crème sur mes cuisses. Ahhhh ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi si quelqu'un l'apprend... Quand elle eut fini, elle se leva et alla se laver les mains. Elle se les sécha et se retourna vers moi. Le soleil derrière elle l'entourait. On aurait dit un ange. Ces rayons de soleil, ainsi que la brise s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, leurs donnant un aspect divain. Je rougi face à cette vision. Petra est vraiment une belle femme, et Levi en est proche, est ce que ça se pourrait qu'elle et lui, lui et elle, on déjà pu... Je secouais la tête . Même s'il y a une infime ou une grande chance que ceci ait pu se passer, je ne veux pas y penser.

-Tu es vraiment impressionnant Eren ! Tu as une capacité de guérison vraiment rapide ! A part les quelques hématomes qu'il te reste, porter que quelques jours les bandes a suffit à tes côtes pour guérir ! C'est comme si elles n'avaient subit aucuns dommages !

Je fis un petit rire suivi d'un léger sourire.

-C'est peut-être l'habitude.

L'infirmière me donna un coup dans les côtes. Je grimaça face à la douleur. C'est pas parce-qu'elles semblent guéries que c'est totalement le cas. En plus elle tape fort Petra quand même... Je la regardais interloqué par son geste. Elle me sourit puis rigola.

-C'est pour te punir Eren. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'y crois pas, je me fais aussi battre par Petra, qui est censée être une infirmière. Nous rigolions. Ca fait vraiment du bien. Ca fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Que se soit aux côtés de Levi, ou quand je fais les boutiques avec Hanji sans oublier le sourire de Petra et d'Erd. Je les aime vraiment tous. Malgré que nous nous sommes rencontrés il n'y a pas très longtemps, ils ont accepté de m'aider. Vraiment, ce sont des personnes adorables. Petra me fit m'assoir sur un lit. Elle voulait encore tester mes réflexes avant les cours. Malgré mes plaintes qui lui affirmait que tout allait bien, elle ne m'écouta et le fit quand même. Pendant ce temps, je lui avouais que je voulais dire la vérité à mes amis.

A la fin, elle me dit que mes réflexes étaient plutôt lent, sûrement dû à la fatigue des évènements et à cause du stress qui se sont accumulés toute ces années. Elle me redonna une crème, me disant de toujours bien l'appliquer après ma douche. J'acquiessais, me rhabillais enfin, et sortit, prenant mon sac où j'en sortis mon portable, ainsi que mes écouteurs pour écouter I Got U de Duke Dumont et Jack Jones. Je pris les premiers escaliers que je vis, et monta au deuxième étage pour aller me poser devant la salle de français. Quand je fus devant, The Phoenix des Fall Out Boy passait dans mes oreilles. Je me laissais glisser contre un mur, fermant les yeux pour repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Moi qui croyais que Dieu ne m'aimait pas, en fait, il a fait tout ça pour que je rencontre Erwin et les autres. Et surtout Levi, j'en suis sûr.

J'enlevais mes écouteurs quand la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Je me relevais, quand je vis Ymir se précipiter sur moi quelques seconde plus tard. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ? Mikasa ne l'a quand même pas menacé de me surveiller j'espère.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Ymir ? On dirait que t'as couru le marathon ! Je ris.

-Mec c'est pas marrant, Mikasa m'a chargé de te surveiller jusqu'à 10h.

Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais, elle est vraiment pas possible celle là. Je soupirais, elle me materne trop...Faut qu'elle arrête parfois, je ne suis pas son gamin, ni son frère, ni son petit-ami quand même ! Je regardais Ymir, elle semblait retrouver son souffle petit à petit. Elle me cachait autre chose j'en suis sûr.

-Et ? Lui fis-je.

-Et ? Me répondit-elle

-Il y a autre chose n'est ce pas.

Elle me sourit. Après tout, je la connais par cœur et vice-versa.

-J'ai croisée Christa... Je levais un souril, c'est quoi le problème. « Il y avait foule dans la cour, quelqu'un nous a poussé et on s'est retrouvée à s'embrasser... Quand on s'est séparée, elle avait l'air troublée et bouleversée. Elle fuyait mon regard. J'ai donc décidé de m'enfuir sans demander mon reste.

Je le voyais, cette situation avait l'air de beaucoup affecter Ymir. Même si elle ne le laisse pas paraître, une fois que l'on a traversé sa carapace, on arrive à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais je ne trouvait pas les mots. Je la pris donc dans mes bras, pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là si elle avait besoin. Elle dû le comprendre.

-Merci Eren...

-De rien, c'est normal.

Elle s'écarta et nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji arrive et nous demande d'entrer dans la salle. Quand nous fîmes assis, toujours au fond avec Ymir, Hanji débuta le cours. Elle devait nous apprendre un truc qui s'appelle la question transversale ou un truc du genre. Mais sincèrement, j'ai pas compris. C'est censé être une disserte sans être une disserte, vraiment, ça me les brises ! Une voix retentit dans le haut parleur de la classe accrohé dans le coin en haut à droite de la classe.

-Eren Jegear, élève de la 2-C est attendu chez le proviseur. Je répète, Eren Jegear, élève de la 2-C est attendu chez le proviseur

Tout le monde se retrouna vers moi. Putain, qu'est ce que je deteste ces moment là, y'a tout le monde qui te juge et qui te regarde. J'entendais des murmures vers le début de la classes. Je vais les tuer ces commères un jour, je vous l'assure. Et pour être sûr que la scène de crime soit propre, j'appelerais Levi ! Voilà ! Je pourrais jamais me faire attraper ! Ymir me donna un coup de coude. Je soupirais.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis Ymir, je vous expliquerais tout à 10h00.

Je pris donc mes affaires et me leva.

-Eren. M'interpela Hanji

-Je sais _prof,_ je sais. Lui répondis-je.

Elle me souria et je sortais de la classe, me dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussé pour aller dans le bureau du dénommé « Proviseur ». Une fois arrivé devant la porte du bureau d'Erwin, comme lors du premier jour, je toquais une, deux, trois fois avant qu'un « entrer » retentisse derrière celle-ci. J'entrais dans le bureau, et m'assis sur le siège qu'Erwin me désigna du doigt.

-Eren, commença t-il, les choses serieuses commence ici.

Apparemment, Daris a voulu commencer un procès. Mais comme toute procédure qui se respecte, il faut d'abord faire une audience d'appel. Les preuves s'accumulent petit à petit, allant du témoignage d'Alaude, de ses parents, de Levi et de mes voisins en France, aux photo prise de moi, sans oublier le diagnostique de l'hôpital d'Erd. Mais bon, mon père est un medecin plutôt réputé donc ça va être dur, Erwin le pense aussi. Mais, apparemment, si j'ai bien compris, je ne dois m'inquiéter. Nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté.

-Tu seras exempté de cours cet après-midi. Daris veut te voir pour te présenter ton avocat.

Mon avocat ? Depuis quand j'ai un avocat moi ? Et si j'en ai un maintenant sa veut dire que les choses s'accélèrent vraiment ! Ca veut dire que je vais vraiment affronter mon père devant un tribunal. Si ca échoue je suis vraiment dans la merde ! Je me demande en fait pourquoi j'ai voulu me rebeller ! Non, vraiment, c'est chaud... Je glissais de mon siège, j'étais nerveux. Je me mis dans une position à moitié assise, à moitié allongée. J'acquiessais. Je ne sus quoi dire. Un avocat... Je les aime bien en salade, mais là, je vais devoir affronter ce monstre en vrai... Ca fait peur, ca me fait très peur.

-As tu des questions avant que je ne t'explique les choses à venir ?

Je réfléchissais. Je ne pense pas en avoir une...enfin, qui me concerne...mais mon sixème sens n'arrête pas de me chatouiller les narines...je peux lui poser, après tout, s'il veut pas me répondre, il ne me répondra pas...

-Erwin-san, avez-vous une relation avec Daris-dono ? Demandais-je curieux de la réponse.

Il eu un sourire en coin, je compris que c'était oui, enfin, c'est mon côté adolescent immature qui me dit oui. Je souris donc a mon tour.

-Une autre question si possible ? Qui ne porte pas sur ma vie personelle par contre.

Je rougis de gêne et bégéya. Je dis non de la tête et Erwin reprit la parole. Il me parla, m'expliquant comment était mon avocat. Ce que je devais lui dire, ce que j'avais dis à Daris, avec le plus de détails possible. Et que si y'avait des choses que j'avais caché, je devais lui dire impérativement. Il est tenu au secret professionnel donc quoi qu'il arrive j'étais assuré qu'il allait ne rien dire à Levi ou aux autres. Puis il me dit comment nous allons procéder pour l'audience d'appel et ce que nous allons faire. Ma nervosité remontait. Il me parla aussi du procés, ce que je devais faire et ce que je ne devais pas faire. Il me parla des preuves aussi que nous avions, enfin me reparla d'elle, pour être sûr que rien n'a été oublié. Il continua ensuite avec mon histoire, me disant sur quoi ou quels sentiments je devais m'appuyais, c'était très important.

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, même si la date du procès n'avait pas encore était dite, je ressentais déjà une certaine pression. J'étais déterminé à sortir de cette merde, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que mon père pourrais me faire si nous échouons. Mon monde derviendrait vraiment l'enfer. Ca se transformerait en torture pour moi, voir en bain de sang. Je ne pourrais plus sortir, je changerais de nouveau de lycée, irait habiter de l'autre côté de la ville, mais le pire, c'est que je ne reverrais plus mes amis et Levi... Je me sens mal, j'ai besoin d'air, j'étouffe. Je ne comprends plus ce qu'Erwin me dit, tout les mots se mélangent dans ma tête. Quelque chose de froid se posa sur ma tête, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

C'était Levi. Il avait posé sur mon front une bouteille d'eau fraîche, très fraîche. Je la pris en main rapidement, me redressa, m'assit en tailleur sur la chaise, ouvrit la bouteille et commença à en boire le contenu clair qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Et c'est moi qui ne doit pas lui faire peur hein ? Tu te fous un peu de ma gueule Erwin. Avec ton discours il va plus vouloir sortir de la maison si ca continue.

Erwin sourit à l'entente du bout de phrase « de la maison ». Moi, je rougis. Ben oui, Levi n'a pas dit « de chez moi ». S'il dit ca, ca veut dire que chez lui c'est aussi chez moi maintenant non ? Ca veut dire qu'il me considère un peu comme une personne importante non ? Ca veut dire qu'il tient à moi non ? Putain, je ressemble à une fille quand même... Enfin bon, je pense tout ça, mais je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai. Après tout, il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit s'il m'appréciait ou s'il tenait à moi. Je finis la bouteille. Un « Ah » de confort sorti de ma bouche. Les deux individus qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que moi me regadèrent étonné de voir qu'un adolescent comme moi arrivait à boire une bouteille d'eau, cul sec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais entendre Erwin déblatérer sur la guerre que nous allions mener m'a vraiment mis mal, et m'a donné soif.

-Ben quoi ? Fis-je d'un air innocent, « j'avais soif moi ».

Erwin rigola de bon cœur, tandis que Levi soupira d'exaspération et prit place sur la chaise à mes côtés.

-Au fait Rivaille-sensei, que faites vous là ?

Ca fait vraiment bizarre d'appeler Levi « Rivaille-sensei ». C'est beaucoup plus beau Levi. Je pourrais dire ce nom tout le temps. Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi. Mais bon je n'ai pas que ça à faire là. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'appuya sur la paume de sa main droite et ancra son regard gris dans le mien. S'il continue à me regarder comme ça, je vais lui sauter dessus.

-Erwin m'a appelé, il se pinça l'arête du nez, apparement je dois savoir un truc moi aussi gamin. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis censé te servir de garde du corps.

J'acquiessais et Erwin reprit la parole. Il continua à parler. La sonnerie de 10h00 retentit. Levi était déjà partit à 9h00 car il avait cours. J'allais me lever et sortir quand la voix d'Erwin retentit derrière moi.

-Au fait Eren, commença t-il, Petra m'a dit que tu allais tout révéler à tes amis aujourd'hui.

J'acquiessais.

-Et tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?

Je me stoppa net à l'entente de ces paroles. Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée ! Ce sont mes amis après tout non ?

-Oui, ce sont mes a-

-Amis. Termina Erwin.

Je fis oui de la tête. Un air sévère naquit sur son visage. Aurais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Peut-être. Mais es-tu sûr qu'ils vont bien réagir à l'entente de cette nouvelle ?

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'Erwin veut dire. Je me grattais la tête, et la pencha avant de prendre la parole.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire Erwin-san ? Que je ne devrais rien leur dire ?

Il reprit son expression de départ. C'est hallucinant comment cet homme peut changer d'expressions comme de chemises. Vraiment.

-Je ne dis pas ça. Mais comment penses-tu qu'ils vont réagir ? Tu vas leur annoncer ça de but en blanc comme ça. Leur dire que depuis quelques années, où d'ailleurs tu les connaissais déjà très bien, ton père te bat et te viole. Ils peuvent vraiment le prendre mal car tu ne leur aurais rien dit. Ou encore ils peuvent être dégoûté de toi, ou ne seront pas comment réagir et te fuiront.

Une vague de colère montait en moi. Je serrais mes poings ! Il insinue quoi là lui !

-Vous insinuez quoi ! Que mes amis ne sont pas des personnes de confiance c'est ça ! J'haussais la voix.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il devait être surpris de me voir comme ça. J'ai horreur qu'on insulte mes amis ! C'est la chose qui m'horripile le plus ! Sachant que mes amis sont les seuls rayons de soleil dans ma putain de vie de merde, je les protégerais tous, que ce soit physiquement, verbalement ou psychologiquement ! Non, mes amis sont des personnes de confiance. J'ai passais beaucoup de bons moments, comme des mauvais avec eux ! Ils réagiront bien quand je leur avouerais tout non ?! Hein ? On a toujours était là les uns pour les autres, ils ne vont pas m'abandonner pour ça. J'en suis sûr. Enfin je le pense... Surtout Mikasa et Armin non... Enfin... Je crois...

-Calme toi Eren. Je dis ça pour ne pas que tu sois encore plus blessé. Je veux juste que tu réfléchisses bien avant de faire ça. Promet le moi.

Mes poings se dessérèrent. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. C'est vrai que leur avouer ça comme ça d'un coup pourrait les choquer. Voir pire. Et si ils me rejettent. Comment je vais faire sans eux. Ca serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase. Je ne le supporterais pas. La colère qui était en moi était toujours présente et plus forte. Mais en moi naquit un autre sentiment. Lequel je ne sais pas. Mais mon estomac se noua. J'apportais mon avant bras droit sur mon ventre.

J'ai mal. J'angoisse je pense. Oui, voilà, c'est de l'angoisse et de la peur. J'angoisse à l'idée que mes amis me rejettent. J'ai peur qu'ils me laissent seul et qu'ils ne me regarde plus. J'angoisse à l'idée de tous les perdre parce que je suis quelqu'un de faible. J'ai peur car je sais a quel point c'est dûr de savoir qu'un ami allait mal et que l'on ne pouvait rien faire. J'angoisse et j'ai peur surtout que mon père leur fasse quelques chose s'il apprend qu'ils savent quelque chose.

-Hum... Je te le promet...

J'ouvrais la porte du bureau et partis. Je sentais les larmes venir. Je décidais de courir. Oui, je courais, gravissant les escaliers deux par deux pour aller vers la salle de Levi. Quand je fus devant, j'ouvrais la porte. Levi était assis à son bureau. Je fermais la porte avec fracas et allais vers les étagères. Le cœur emplit de colère, je fis ce qu'il ne fallais surtout pas faire dans la salle d'art du professeur Levi Rivaille. Je fis tout tomber. Balayant tout de mes avant bras droit, poussant les étagères avec mes mains, criant des choses dont même moi ne comprenez rien.

J'avais besoin de déverser ma colère. Je pleurais de colère, mais aussi de haine envers moi. Je suis faible je le sais, mais comment je peux douter de mes amis comme ça ! Pourquoi ai-je autant peur de tout leur dire alors que j'étais vraiment déterminer à tout leur avouer. Quand je ne trouvais plus rien à balancer par terre, je me laissais tomber. J'avais plus de force. Je me retrouvais à genoux par terre. Je ramenais mes mains sur mon visage.

Dieu, pourquoi continuer à t'acharner comme ça sur moi ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu m'infliges quelques chose comme ça ! Mes amis ont toujours été là pour moi ! Alors pourquoi tu me fais avoir peur d'eux ! Peur de tout leur révéler ! Peur qu'ils me jugent ! Laisse moi en paix bordel de merde ! Laisse moi ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je mis mon front contre le sol ! Je me déteste ! Je voudrais mourir ! J'en ai marre de cette putain de vie ! Je sentais quelques chose se poser sur mes épaules. Puis une main vint me carresser le dos.

-Je sais pas ce que t'a sale gosse, mais si tu viens encore foutre le bordel dans cette classe, je te ferais vivre quelque chose d'encore pire que l'enfer.

Levi...je me sens pas bien. Alors qu'est ce que tu viens foutre à parler de propreté ou de rangement. Sincèrement, tu es le prince le plus manique que je connaisse. Je me relevais, montrant mon visage rempli de larmes à Levi pour la troisième fois minimum depuis notre rencontre.

-Levi... Ma voix était larmoyante, ca s'entendais à trois kilomètre.

Je me jettais dans ses bras, le força à s'asseoir au lieu de rester accroupi. Il vint entourer ma taille de ses bras. Il remonta une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, les caressant avec douceur comme à son habitude. Qu'est ce que j'aimais ces moments avec lui. Qu'est ce que j'aime son odeur rassurante. Qu'est ce que j'aime sa présence imposante. Qu'est ce que j'aime les bras rassurants de mon prince. Je continuais à pleurer dans ses bras. Il murmurait à mon oreille des mots doux, des « shhtt, qu'est ce qu'il se passe princesse. », des « je suis là, calme toi » ou encore des « Arrête de pleurer, je veux revoir ton sourire. »

Quand je m'étais arrêté de pleurer, je m'étais un peu redressé. Les mains de Levi étaient redescendues sur le bas de mon dos, entourant de ses deux bras puissant ma taille qu'il ne voulait surtout pas lâcher. Je vins essuyer de mes doigts les dernières larmes salées qui avaient roulées sur mes joues. Il vint coller son front contre le mien.

-Alors princesse, tu vas dire à ton prince ce qu'il se passe.

Je fis oui de la tête. Je lui racontais donc la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec Erwin. Lui racontant ce qu'il avait loupé et surtout ce qu'il m'avait dit avant que je ne vienne ici. Ce que j'avais pensé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je confiais mes doutes ainsi que mes peur à Levi. Je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire, qu'il ne me jugerait jamais, et qu'il me dirait ce qu'il pense directement avec de la grossièreté qui pourrait blesser ou flatter mon égaux. Quand j'eus fini mon discours, il décolla son front du mien et vient une nouvelle fois caresser mes cheveux ébènes.

-Hum... Je suis un peu d'accord avec Erwin.

Je tiquais à l'entente de cette phrase. Alors lui aussi il pense comme ça ! Mais putain qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ! Je m'agitais dans ses bras.

-Calme toi princesse. Laisse moi finir. Je m'arretais de bouger. « Je suis d'accord avec lui, sans l'être totalement. On ne peux pas savoir le résultat de quelque chose avant de l'avoir fait. Maintenant c'est à toi de décider. Est ce que tu vas leur faire confiance car ce sont tes amis ou vas tu compter et garder ca que pour toi ?

Levi savait faire mouche. Il a raison, mais s'ils leur arrivent quelques chose par ma faute ? Comment je devrais réagir ? Et surtout, je sais que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-Mais Levi, s'ils leur arrivent quelque chose par ma faute.

Il prit mon visage entre mes mains.

-Ils sauront se débrouiller tous seuls. Ils sont grands.

-Et s'ils le prennent mal ?

Il soupira.

-Tu laisseras passer. Ils auront juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Après tout, avouer ca de but en blanc risque de plus les choquer qu'autre chose. Mais si ce sont vraiment tes amis et s'ils tiennent vraiment à toi, ils reviendront et chercherons à t'aider peu importe comment. T'en fais pas pour ça.

J'acquiessais. Je doute toujours, mais ma colère et ma peur sont partis. Je laissais un léger rire sortir d'entre mes lèvres.

-T'as quoi gamin ?

-hnn...Rien, je trouve que tu es en forme aujourd'hui.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est c'que tu veux dire ?

Je souris.

-Tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Il se rapprocha de moi. Ses mains vinrent de glisser sur les miennes. Seuls quelques centimètre, que par ailleurs j'avais très envie de briser, nous séparaient. Le doux souffle chaud provenant sa bouche vint caresser mes deux lèvres.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Eren, je suis une vrai pipelette moi.

Je ris. On se rappracha encore un peu, mais la sonnerie annoncant la fin de la pause rententit. Merde ! Je suis rester ici tout le temps de la récré ! J'ai posé un lapin à la bande ! Ymir à dû se faire déchirer par Mikasa ! Quoique... comme une annonce a été faite elle a juste dû s'inquiéter. Levi m'ordonna d'aller en cours et m'aida à me relever. Comme j'avais foutus le bordel dans la classe d'art, qui par chance ne recevait aucun cours après, je devais faire la cuisine ce soir... Sa va être chaud... Tout ce qui est salade je sais faire... Mais sinon, je ne sais même pas cuire des pâtes...

Je sortais de la salle, lançant à l'encontre de Levi un dernier sourire et un dernier merci avant de le laisser. Je descendais les marches une à une. Est-ce que je dois tout avouer ou pas ? Je ne sais pas. Et si ce qu'Erwin m'a dit s'avérait juste ? Mais ce qu'a dit Levi est percutant. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir si je n'essaie pas. Ce sont mes amis, je devrais leur faire confiance. Mais si je leur dis, il se pourrait qu'on ne se parle plus non ? Est ce que je dois garder ça pour moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je vais réfléchir encore un peu à la question, on ne sait jamais. Je ne veux pas agir comme une tête brûler là, c'est un sujet putôt délicat.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'arrivais plutôt vite devant la salle d'histoire d'Auro. Ymir y était déjà. Elle me mit une légère tape sur la tête pour me réveiller. Je me fis engueler pour ne pas être venue, comme je l'avais pensé, elle s'était bien faite engueuler par Mikasa, mais cette dernière après avoir bien réfléchie se rappela de l'annonce qui a été faite et se dit que j'étais encore dans le bureau du proviseur.

-Désolé Ymir, ça à durer plus longtemps que prévu.

Elle soupira.

-Me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas Eren s'il te plait. Tu viens d'arriver par le couloir de l'autre côté du bureau du proviseur. T'as du faire quelque chose entre temps n'est ce pas.

Je sentais mon visage se crisper. Comment elle peut savoir ça. Elle me connait trop bien et ca me saoule. J'aimerais des fois être comme Levi. Réussir à ne pas montrer mes sentiments, rester avec une seule et même expression, faire croire que tout va bien alors qu'un lourd secret se cache en moi. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je tournais ma tête en sa direction. Je tombais sur le visage d'Ymir avec un sourire de tendresse. J'étais étonné, j'écarquillais légèrement les yeux. Il est très rare de voir Ymir avec ce genre de sourire. Vraiment rare. Ca me fait peur quand même.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Eren. Et je ne sais pas non plus de quoi tu voulais nous parler. Mais sache une chose. Quoiqu'il arrive on est là et on attendra que tu sois prêt. Ce matin tu nous as dis que c'était quelque chose de très important pour toi. On aimerait savoir. Eren, on le voit tous que tu ne vas pas bien depuis ton retour ici.. Notre instinct nous dit que quelque chose d'important se trame et on s'en veut. Oui, en s'en veut car nous sommes impuissants en attendant. Mais on attends, on ne veut pas te forcer. Donc quand tu sentiras que c'est le bon moment de nous parler, vient nous voir, notre porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi.

Je lui souris en retour et posa ma main sur la sienne.

-Merci Ymir. Vraiment, merci...

Elle ferma les yeux et enleva sa main de sur mon épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, Auro vint nous ouvrir la porte et nous nous installions à une des nombreuses tables qui se trouvaient dans cette salle. Le soleil était absent. Seuls quelques nuages noir qui le recouvrait étaient présent. Il va sûrement pleuvoir cet après-midi. J'espère que ci c'est le cas, ça se feras quand je serais au commissariat.

Quand Auro prit la parole pour commencer son cours, les grandes paroles se firent la malle, laissant la pièce remplie de murmures des plus courageux et du silence des plus lâches. Le cours commença comme à son habitude et se termina plus joyeusement, le professeur ayant annoncé son absence la semaine prochaine. Puis vint le cours de mathématique de monsieur Gunther, où tous les élèves hormis moi sous la demande de Levi, eurent un contrôle. Moi, je dû rattraper les cours que j'avais manqué, je laisser le prof m'expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas, et fit mes exercices dans le silence le plus calme que le grattement de mon stylo pouvait nous donner quand celui-ci passait sur la feuille de mon cahier.

Il faudrait que je remercie Levi plus tard pour ce qu'il a fait. La cloche sonna, laissant le silence du contrôle dispraître sous l'amas de paroles des élèves qui pensaient l'avoir foirés. Je pris mon sac, ranga mes affaires, saluant Ymir et sortis de la classe, laissant mes jambes me transporter là où elles pouvaient me porter. Je traversais les grilles du lycée, allant me prendre un sandwich au snack d'en face avec une canette de thé noir et partis en direction du Titan, sous lequel j'arrivais en dessous avec une cigarette à la bouche.

Fumer m'avait manqué. Cette addiction qui, par miracle, arrive à te faire oublier tous tes soucis et à te détendre. Ce poison mortel qui ne te laisse pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui est bon ou mauvais dans cette vie. Je regardais aux alentours, essayant de trouver un banc que personne n'avait pris et à l'ombre si possible. Je vis Levi assis au loin, une aura plutôt sombre l'entourais. Il me fit un signe pour que je le rejoigne et aussi un disant de jeter ce que j'avais dans la bouche le plus rapidement possible si je tenais à la vie. C'est ce que je fis. J'écrasais ma cigarette sous mon pied et me dirigea vers lui.

Je m'assis sur le banc une fois à sa hauteur. Nous nous regardions quelques secondes avant de commencer à manger. Lui sa salade, et moi mon sandwich. Je lui expliquais tout ce que j'avais fais en cours, ce qu'Ymir m'avait dit quand elle m'avait engueulé, et le sentiment de reconnaissance que j'avais eu face à sa révélation et à ses quelques mots réconfortant qu'elle m'avait dit. Puis je m'approchais de lui, lui volant un baiser car j'en avais envie. Mais aussi pour le remercier pour ce qu'il m'avait dit et ce qu'il avait fait pour le cours de maths. Il me rendit mon baiser, plus doux encore que le précédent.

Ce fut à son tour de m'expliquer sa matinée. Elle fut presque aussi enrichissante que la mienne. Le repas se passa aussi simplement que ça. Lui et moi, moi et lui, ici, assis comme deux personnes normale, ou comme deux personnes en couple, se racontant leurs journée pour meubler la conversation ou pour juste partager quelque chose avec cette personne, ou encore pour se vider de toute pression qui pourrait s'être fait sentir en cette matinée grisâtre.

Quand le repas fut fini, nous rejoignîmes le parking privé du lycée où nous enfouchîames la moto rouge vif de Levi pour que celui-ci m'emmène au commissariat. Arrivé à destination, je descendis seul de la moto. Levi me dit de l'appeler quand j'aurais fini et si j'avais un problème. J'acquiessais et le regardais partir loin de moi, loin de l'endroit où je me trouvait, ne sachant pas quand je le reverrais. Je me retournais, laissant le bâtiment du commissariat me surplomber de sa hauteur.

Quand je mis un pied dans le commissariat, Daris me salua puis, je dû le suivre dans un bureau, où il me présenta à la personne qui me servira d'avocat dans le futur. Il s'appelle Hanneth. Je le salua, il fit de même. Daris sortit et nous laissa seul. Hanneth a les cheveux blond avec des yeux bleu et possède une moustache ainsi qu'une carrure imposante.

-Alors Eren ! Stressé ? Me demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

-O-ouais... J'étais hésitant, mais bon si le petit ami d'Erwin, qui est aussi le chef de la police me le présente, c'est que forcément il doit être compétant non ?

Il rigola face à mon air indécis. Nous fîmes plus ample connaissance, ce qui me détendit. Nous parlions de moi, de mon dossier et de la futur audience d'appel qui apparement se déroulera dans quelques jours à peine. Il voulait savoir ce que j'avais ressentis pendant ces cinq dernières années. Les mots me manquaient. La souffrance que j'avais vécu, de la mort de ma mère jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, était indescriptibles. D'après lui, comme je suis un adolescent, je devrais insister sur mes sentiments le jour du procès. Ca pourrait émouvoir le juge.

J'écoutais attentivement tout ce qu'il me disait. Je ne rater pas une lettre, un mot ou un bout de phrase. Je ne voulais vraiment pas me perdre. La bataille était en vérité loin d'être gagnée, mais je ne devais pas m'en faire, c'est du cinquante-cinquante, il faut juste que les preuves soit là.

-Je te le promet Eren. Je ne te referais pas retourner dans cet enfer que tu as vécu.

-Hum, je compte sur vous Hanneth !

-Voyons Eren ! Tutoie moi ! Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

Quand nous eûmes fini, il me raccompagna à la sortie. Mon portable sonna. Je souris. Ma sonnerie à le don de me mettre de bonne humeur. L'écran de mon portable afficher le nom de Reiner. Je décrochais.

-Yo mec ! Un problème ? Fis-je.

-Non, enfin si... Armin n'ayant plus de batterie on a déider de prendre de tes nouvelles avec mon tel. On voulait savoir comment tu allais puisque tu nous as pas rejoins ce matin.

-Ouais déso, l'entretien avec le proviseur a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Et oui, je vais bien, à ma façon. Je vous raconterais tout une prochaine fois. Mais là je suis désolé je dois raccrocher.

-Ok ok, à la prochaine.

Je dis pareil et raccrochais. Je m'étirais. Alalalala ! Que ca fait du bien d'être à l'extérieur, je commençais à étouffer dedans ! Et sinon, mon petit prince, il fait quoi ?

A : Levi :

J'ai fini, tu viens me chercher ?

Je m'assis sur les escaliers du poste, attendant avec impatiente la réponse de mon petit prince au visage blasé.

De : Levi :

J'peux pas j'donne un cours, démmerde toi tout seul ! T'a des sous et t'es assez grand !

C'est vrai que comparé à lui je suis grand...Je soupirais face à cette réponse. Levi avait beau se montrer prévenant, sociable et gentil des fois, il restera toujours lui même au final hein ? Je me relevais, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, et courus jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Oui, courir est maintenant une technique de défense que j'ai apprise et que je préfère utiliser quand je suis seul, au moins je suis sûr que comme je vais vite, mon père ne me rattrapera pas s'il est dans les parrages.

En fait, j'ai eu cette idée en regardant le documentaire qui passait juste après les informations qui avait annoncé que ce qui était le plus volé dans le monde. En première position, c'était le poisson. Je me rappelle avoir bien ris. Ben oui, je m'étais imaginé quelqu'un passer devant moi en courant avec un thon de cinq kilos dans les bras. Je trouve ca marrant. Imaginez que le poissonnier le poursuit. Je ris un peu en repensant à ça.

Quand l'arrêt de bus fut atteint, la pluie commençais à tomber. Ahhh ! Heureusement que j'ai ma veste moi. Mais c'est chiant, y'a pas d'abris bus ! Je vais me tremper ! J'ouvris mon sac et prit mon mp3. Je regardais bien à l'intérieur, essayant de trouver quelques chose de très précieux pour moi. Mais en vin, cet objet semblait avoir disparu. Je paniquais dans ma tête. Est-ce que je l'aurais perdu ? Non, impossible, j'en prend extrêmement soin, c'est le dernier souvenir de ma mère.

Tout d'un coup, ca fit tilt dans ma tête. Il se trouve dans le tiroir de ma chambre de chevet à côté de mes anti-douleurs chez mon père. Putain fais chier ! Pourquoi je l'ai oublié ! Il faut que j'y retourne et que je le prenne ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans ! Le bus arriva à ce moment précis. Je le pris, rangea mon mp3 dans mon sac, et m'arrêta à l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvait le plus proche de chez mon père.

Je marchais en direction de chez moi. Quand je fus devant la porte je mis ma main sur la poignet. Yosh ! Normalement à cette heure il n'y a personne. Y'a plus qu'a espérer. J'entrais donc dans mon lieu de résidence officiel. Ouf ! Il n'y avait personne ! Ayant peur que mon père se cache néanmoins dans les escaliers, je les montais sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'entendre le moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir sa présence ici.

Mais rien. L'étage du haut était vide. Je me précipitait donc dans ma chambre, sachant que mon père ne rentrerais jamais. Quand je fus dans celle-ci, je me dirigeais vers ma table de chevet et prit dans le tiroir l'objet que j'étais venu chercher. C'était un collier en forme de clef en or. Ma mère me l'avait donné quand j'étais petit. Cette clef était censé représenter la clef de l'espoir, celle qui pourrait ouvrir la porte vers mes rêves aussi fous qu'ils soient.

Je sortais de ma chambre, rangea le colier dans mon sac et descendis les escaliers. Dès que je vis la silhouette de mon père, je me stoppa net. Il était debout devant moi, sa malette de medecin encore dans sa main droite. Il écquarquilla les yeux, surprit de me voir ici. Il lâcha tout. Il fit un pas vers moi. Moi, je reculais d'un pas. Non, cette fois je ne me ferais pas avoir. Je ne me laisserais pas retomber dans les filets de ce monstre.

-Eren...

Mon père commmença à se jeter sur moi. Mais je l'esquiver de peu. Après cela, une course poursuite se créa dans la maison. Mon père essayant de m'attraper, et moi le fuyant autant que possible. Puis, une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, qui par ailleurs, même si ce n'était pas trop le moment, me fit me rappeller que c'est moi qui devrait faire la cuisine à Levi ce soir, j'étais bloqué. Nous étions chacuns à l'autre bout de la table, nous étions en face. Moi du côté du frigo et lui de la sortie.

Il esseya de courir sur le côté gauche pour m'attraper, mais je montais sur la table pour lui échapper. Je me dirigeais vers la porte que je claquais derrière moi. J'entendais mon père faire de même. Ce monstre me courrait après. Mais comment il peut faire ça ! Il défie toute logique ce con. Je me retrouvais donc à courir dans les rues de Trost, sous la pluie, pour essayais d'échapper à mon père. Je ne l'entendais plus. Enfin, je n'entendais plus ses pas. Et je dois avouer que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à courir et à respirer.

Je décidais donc de me stopper quelques secondes. Mais il ne fallait pas que je reste trop inactif quand même, sinon il pourrait me rattrapper. Je regadais autour de moi, essoufflé de ma course. Je vis devant moi plusieurs marches qui, si je voyais bien, menaient à un temple. Je decidais les monter. Une fois en haut, je vis que c'était bien un temple. Et pas n'importe lequel, c'était le temple cuirassé. Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, car pour une raison qui nous ait inconnu, les gens de l'époque ont construit ce temples en fondant le métal des armures des soldats. Aller savoir pourquoi ils ont fais ça. Ils étaient fou sûrement.

Je mis une pièce dans la bac à vœux et fit une prière. Puis, je me dirigeais vers la porte, l'ouvrit et rentrais dans le temple. Je pris soin de bien refermer derrière moi. L'intérieur était éclairé par la faible lueur des centaines de bougies qui y étaient installées. Je m'assis par terre, appuyant mon dos contre un des quatre murs du temple. Au moins ici je suis au sec et je vais pouvoir me calmer et retrouver une respiration normal. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis, étant rassuré et certain que mon père ne m'atteindrais pas dans cet endroit.

* * *

La sonnerie de mon portable rententit, me réveillant. C'était Levi. Je décrochais, je ne veux pas mourir si jeune.

-Putain de gosse ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!

Je détachais mon portable de mon oereille. Je vis qu'il était quand même 18h30, ouais, je me suis quand même pas mal assoupi.

-T'es où encore ?! Tu t'es pas fourré dans la merde j'espère !

Je souris. C'est mignon de savoir que Levi s'inquiète pour moi. Bon, je vais pas lui dire, sinon il va raller.

-Je suis au temple cuirassé. Je voulais prier avant de revenir mais je me suis endormi. Désolé... J'entendis Levi soupirer.

-Si t'es pas là dans les quarantes prochaines minutes, pluie ou pas, tu dors dehors. Il raccrocha.

Je soupirais à mon tour. Je devrais prendre sa menace au sérieux. Après tout, Levi est une personne dangereuse. Je pris mon mp3, et mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles cette fois. Je vis au fond de mon sac la clef. Je vins l'effleurer du bout de mes doigts. Je souris.

-Maman...Si tu savais...Tu me manque tellement...

Je fermis le sac. Je ne veux pas mouiller son contenu dehors. Je mis en marrche mon mp3. La chanson qui passer me rendit nostalgique. C'est Somwhere Over The Rimbow d'Iz qui passait. Je frodonnais cet air de yukulélé, tout en ouvrant la porte, qui m'apaisait. La pluie ne s'était pas calmé. Bon, si je me rappelle, à côté du combinie shop il y a un arrêt de bus. Je vais me dépêcher alors. Je fermais la porte du temple, et courus, laissant la magnifique voix d'Iz rythmer mes pas.

Après quelques minutes de course, je vis au loin les lumières du combinie shop. Je décidais de ralentir et de marcher. Je trottinais tout en sortant quelques fois des paroles que je savais prononcer, mais des miaulements me stoppèrent. Je vis dans un carton qui prenait l'eau à côté de moi, un chaton noir aux yeaux vert. Sa fourrure était toute trempée et l'eau montait de plus en plus. Un bout de carton blanc, avec une écriture noir résidait à ses côtés. Il y avait marqué : « Adopter moi, ma famille n'est plus avec moi ». Je souris, m'accroupis et le caressa.

-Alors comme ça, toi aussi ta famille t'as abandonné ?

Un miaulement provenant de la petite boule de poil noir me répondit. En quelque sorte je suis comme ce chat. Ma mère n'étant plus là, mon père est devenu fou et m'a en quelque sorte abandonné. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici. J'esserais de convaincre Levi qu'on te garde. Peut-importe. Je le pris dans mes bras, baissa la fermeture éclair de ma veste, pas trop pour ne pas qu'elle se défasse, mais assez pour positionner le chaton pour pouvoir le porter.

-Il faut aussi que je t'achète des croquettes maintenant.

Je regardais en direction du bus. Il n'a pas l'air de venir. Bon, on va t'acheter des croquettes le chat. J'entrais dans le combinie, alla au rayon animaux, pris des croquettes pour chat, paya et alla à l'arrêt de bus. Iz avait laisser place à ZARD qui chantait Ai Wa Kurayami No Naka De. Le bus étant arrivé, je montais dedans avec mon nouveau compagnon. Je passais ma carte de bus sur le scanner et alla m'asseoir. Je mis ma tête contre la vitre, laissant la voix d'Izumi Sakai bercée mes pensées.

* * *

J'étais arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de Levi. Je baissais ma tête en direction de Grunge. Oui, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais l'appeler, alors je dis tous les noms qui me passent par la tête.

-Allez, courage.

Je toquais sur la porte et l'ouvris. Avant même de comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, je pris en pleine tête deux serviettes. A croire que Levi m'attendait...

-Si tu salis aussi cette maison, je te la fais nettoyer avec ta langue compris ?!

J'acquiessais. Quand j'enlevais les serviettes de sur mon visage, je rougis violement. Mon visage chauffait, enfin plutôt mes joues brûlaient. Je me sentais même durcir au niveau de mon entre jambe. Je vis un Levi en tenue décontractée. Il avait lui aussi les cheveux mouillés, mais il portait une serviette autour de son cou. Il avait une veste de couleur verte, avec les ailes de la liberté dessinées et coloriées aux feutres sur la manche droite.

Cette veste était ouverte, me laissant voir son corps musclé et sa peau laiteuse dans toute sa splendeur. Il portait un bas de pyjama long, de couleur blanche, largue, qui lui donné un air non chalant. Mais, contre toute atteinte, il ne portait ni chaussettes, ni chausson. Levi était pied nu. Je vis Levi sourire.

-Princesse, c'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir fantasmer sur moi, mais si tu veux rester sur le pas de la porte, c'est ton soucis.

Je revins sur Terre. Il a pas concience que je suis un ado en pleine croissance et que se présenter de façon comme ça devant moi pourrait me faire péter un câble ! Surtout que ce con m'attire sexuellement ! J'enlevais mes chaussures, que je laissais dehors, et placais une serviette par terre sur laquelle je mis mes chaussettes trempées. Après tout, je n'avais pas envie de nettoyer cette maison avec ma langue. Je refermais la porte derrière moi. Un miaulement se fit entendre. Ce qui fit faire à Levi un tour vers moi. Je posais les croquettes par terre et sortit la boule de poil noir qui était cachée dans ma veste. Levi avait l'air irrité.

-C'est quoi ça ? Me fit-il en pointant du doigt le chaton que je tenais dans mes bras.

-Tu veux dire qui ! C'est Ciboulette ! Levi haussa un sourcil, « ouais je sais, je suis nul pour les noms, je suis en train de lui en chercher un. »

-Et ? Il croisa les bras.

-On peut le garder s'il te plaît ! Il fronca les sourcils.

-Non. C'était sec.

Je suis étonné que Levi réagisse comme ça.

-Aller ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai déjà acheté les croquettes !

-Non.

-Mais Le-

-Y'a pas de « Mais » ! Quand je dis « Non », c'est Non ! Levi avit haussé la voix.

-Mais Levi, s'il te plaît. Je fis ma tête de chien battu. « Ce chat était tout seul dehors sous la pluie. Il était dans un carton avec une petite pancarte qui disait : « Adoptez moi, ma famille n'est plus avec moi ». Je me suis en quelques sorte identifié à lui, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors tout seul. Aller, s'il te plaît !

Levi ne réagissait pas. Je baissais la tête. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. J'entendais Levi soupirer.

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est la dernière fois compris Eren !

Je relevais rapidement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Je sautais sur Levi, qui me rattrapa habilement, et l'embrassa. Ahhh ! J'en étais sur ! Levi est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Je dis plusieurs fois à la suite « merci » à Levi. Il me stoppa.

-C'est bon arrête gamin. Vas te doucher avec Ciboulette, tu rattrapera ton soir de cusine demain.

Je fis oui de la tête et partis en direction de la chambre où je pris de quoi me changer, puis en direction de la salle de bain avec Kiri et la serviette qui avait été sous mes pieds un certain temps, et l'autre que j'avais laissé tomber par terre. Une fois arrivé à celle-ci, je posais les serviettes sur le bac en plastique, fermais le bouchon du lavabo et fit couler de l'eau tiède et y déposa Kami dedans. Quant à moi, je repensais à Levi dans sa tenue. Je me sentais durcir de nouveau. Putain ! Une douche froide ce soir ! Ouais, ca me fera du bien puisque j'ai l'air d'une chienne en chaleur !

Je fis donc couler de l'eau froide et me glissa dessous une fois déshabillé. Au fur et à mesure que je pensais à Levi, je me sentais bien. L'eau froide me mettais à l'aise. Putain d'hormones ! C'est pas parce que Levi était putain de beau dans cette tenue qu'il faut que vous me faites avoir une érection ! Vous allez vous calmer non de Dieu ! Quand j'étais bien sous l'eau, et que celle-ci, malgré la froideur qu'elle avait, ne semblait pas me calmer, j'entrepris de me soulager. Je posa ma main droite sur mon membre, où je commençais à faire de lent vas et vient.

-Levi...

Son nom sortait de ma bouche tout seul. J'accélérais la cadence, ne pouvant plus supporter ce rythme lent que je m'avais moi-même imposé. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Levi. Mes pensées étaient omnibulées par cet homme. Mes mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus vite à mesure que les secondes passaient.

-Levi...

Son nom sonnait si doux à mes oreilles. Je pense que j'aime cet homme. Oui, j'aime Levi. Et ce depuis que j'ai vue son tableau. C'est comme si même avant que l'on se rencontre, il savait que j'allais venir et qu'il allait me rencontrer. Oui, Levi est devenu rapidement quelqu'un de vraiment très important pour moi. Et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans lui.

-Levi...

Je gémis son nom une troisième fois, ce qui me permis de me déverser dans ma propre main. Je la lavais, et me lava le corps. Quand je sortis de la douche, je me sechais et m'habilla. Je lavais vite fait Bibou qui patogait dans l'eau tiède, chercha le sèche cheveux que je trouvais dans l'un des tirroirs du bac en plastique, et le sécha. Quand je sortais de la salle de bain, il était 19h30. Je me dirigeais avec Bibou dans la cuisine. La table était déjà dressée. Ce soir, au menu, du poisson pané avec une salade de pomme de terre aux herbes de provinces. Miam ! Levi ferait vraiment une bonne femme...

Je vis au loin, sous la fenêtre gauche, deux assiettes creuses. Une remplie de croquettes et l'autre remplie d'eau. J'allais poser Jean-François devant, et il se jeta sur ces croquettes. Tu m'étonnes, il devait avoir faim. Je le caressa et rejoignis Levi à table. Je pris la télécommande et mis la chaîne où les animes passaient. Levi ne semblait pas protester, c'était bon signe. Nous commençions à manger. Levi changea finalement la chaîne pour mettre les informations. C'est trop culturel pour lui mes programmes, c'est pour ça.

Quand Levi me regardait, je détournais les yeux. Ben oui, c'est gênant après tout. J'ai joui en gémissant son nom... Et en plus sous sa douche ! Heureusement que les chats ne parle pas. Hein Happy ! Levi était concentré sur les informations et grâce à cela le repas se passa sans un mot. Il finit son repas avant moi, et se leva pour aller mettre son assiette dans le lave vaisselle, me dévoilant son corps une nouvelle fois. Les papillions dans mon bas ventre se réveillèrent. Putain le con ! Il le fait exprès j'en suis sûr ! Il s'avança vers moi et prit mon assiette. Puis se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le lave vaiselle où il mit mon assiette cette fois-ci.

-Tu commences à quelle heure demain princesse ?

Ce surnom commence vraiment à me plaire. Après tout, ca sonne comme dans un conte de fée. Ils nous restent plus qu'à nous marier et à avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Qu'on adoptera bien sûr puisque la nature à fait que deux hommes ne peuvent en aucun cas se reproduire. Trop concentré dans mes pensées et aussi sur le fait que je recommencais à durcir à cause de Levi, je ne répondis pas à la question tout de suite.

-Eren ! Me cria-t-il me faisant relever la tête.

-Ah désolé ! Le vieux Pixis n'étant pas là demain, je commence à 11h00.

-Hn.

Je me levais, pris mon portable et alla dans la chambre le plus naturellement et le plus vite possible. Merde ! Comment je vais faire moi ! Pourtant c'est pas le printemps et je ne suis pas un animal !

-Hé gamin, un problème ?

La voix de Levi me surpris et me fis sursauter tout en me retournant, dévoilant au nouvel arrivant la bosse qui c'était formé à travers le bas de mon pyjama. Il baissa son regard vers celle-ci sans aucune gêne. Je la cachais à l'aide de mes mains et en mettant mes jambes en croix, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée puisque ca appuyait dessus et que ca devenait douloureux.

-C-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Lui dis-je

Il soupira.

-Si ce n'est que ça gamin, je peux t'aider à te soulager tu sais... Mais sincèrement princesse, me fit-il avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage, « qui aurait cru que je te ferais tant d'effets ».

Il s'approcha de moi. Je reculais en mode pingouins autant que je le pouvais. Je finis par me pendre le lit, et tomba sur le dos sur celui-ci. Enlevant mes mains de sur mon érection. Levi monta sur le lit à son tour. Il vint se mettre derrière moi, écarta les jambes, et me releva avec ses main, appuyant mon dos contre son torse et ma tête à côté de la sienne.

-Essaye d'apprécier gamin...

Il glissa sa main sous mon pyjama, caressant par la même occasion ma cuisse, puis prit en main mon sexe durci par l'excitation que les pensées peu catholiques que j'avais à son égard me procurraient. La peau de sa main était incroyablement douce. Il commença par de lent vas et vient qui me firent soupirer d'aise.

-Ahh...Nhhh...Leviii ...Plus viite...Je t'en supliit...Gnnn

-A tes ordres princesse... Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il commença alors des vas et vients plus rapides qui me faisaient déjà gemir. Je ne voulais pas me retenir face au châtiment de bien être que mon prince m'infligeait. Je cambra ma tête en arrière, l'enfonçant dans le creux du cou de Levi. Il baissa sa tête. Je sentais maintenant sa respiration contre la peau brûlante de mon visage.

-Ahh...Levii...Je vais veniiir...

Et dans ce dernier gémissement de plaisir, je me derversais dans la main de celui dont j'ai crié le nom. J'étais aux anges. Ma respiration était saccadée. Levi retira sa main, la monta à sa bouche et lécha le liquide qui la souillait avec envie. Je rougis.

-Maintenant au lit gamin. Moi je travaille tôt demain...

Il souffla cela à mon oreille avant de la lécher et de la mordiller. Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ?! Il s'écarta de moi pour aller de son côté du lit. Je m'alongeais face au mur, ne pouvant regarder Levi en face. Je me mis sous la couverture et ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur incesants. Levi vint se coller contre moi. Cela n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Je sentis sa peau à travers le tissus de mon haut de pyjama qui recouvrait mon dos.

Non ! L'enflure ! Il a dû retirer sa veste ! Il metta comme à son habitude son bras sur moi, me rapprochant de lui, une fois de plus.

-Bonne nuit Eren.

-Bonne nuit mon prince.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un miaulement se fit entendre, et une petite boule de poil vint se glisser contre mon torse. Chachouille était là. Je m'endormis comme ça. Entre un Levi tout chaud et un chat tout doux. Sincèrement, je me demande ce que je vais devenir à force de vivre avec lui...

* * *

**/!\ J'ai oublié de le dire en haut et au précédent chapitre mais, toutes ressemblances avec des personnes (ou des animaux) existant ou eyant existés, ne cerait que pure coïncidence ! /!\**

**J'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça. **

**Voilà, il y a quelque semaines, j'avais voulu relever un défi qu'une amie m'avait donner. Mais à cause d'un beug d'un des chapitres, je n'ai pas pus le faire, ce qui l'a reporter à maintenant.**

**Ce défi est de vous permettre de me poser une question à laquelle je devrais répondre le plus sincèrement possible.**

**Aller, aide moi à remporter ce défi :D**

**Sinon, une rewiew ? :3**


	10. Chapter 10 : Dream, unlucky & little job

Note de l'auteur(e) : La relation Eren/Levi prend un nouveau tournant !

Réponses aux Rewiews :

**Twinzy :** Yeah, c'est gentil de ta part ! Voici le chapitre 10 ^^

**M Ac :**Elle te dit : "Ah ben merci !" encore plein d'Ironie ^^ Merci :) !

Pour le défis, merci tu es la seule ,à y avoir participé T^T Grâce à toi j'ai gagné un magnifique cadeau Niark, Niark, Niark !

Pour ma charmante amie qui corrige avec le sourire : Eren, pas de doute !

Pour moi : Levi, t'as tord !

**Kathleen**** :** Merci :) Ben cette fin je la trouve bien moi, pas toi ? Ben bien spur qu'ils vont le faire ! Même plusieurs fois, enfin si j'ai la fois d'écrire plusieurs Lemons x)

Merci pour t'es encouragements :)

**Guest** : La voilà ^^

**Nido** : Merci. que veux tu dire par "Je dis ça par expérience" ? Ben voilà le prochain chapitre et pour l'autre tout dépend de ma correctrice ^^ Ah oui, c'est l'autre ta préférée ? Ah ben je suis heureuse de voir que la Mafia sa plait à certaines personnes :)

Après tout ce blabla, le chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Dream, unlucky and little job**

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé une première fois par le grognement de Levi qui s'énervait contre son réveil. Le lit bougeait, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Je me sentais trop bien dans ce cocon de chaleur que Levi et Albator avaient crée. D'ailleurs il est passé où Albator ? Quand le bras de Levi allait s'élever de sur moi, je le retins par mon propre bras, serrant sa main tout contre ma poitrine.

-Reste un peu plus... Arrivais-je à dire avec une voix endormie.

J'entendis Levi soupirer. Il resserra sa prise sur moi et m'invita contre son torse. Je me retournais tout doucement, les yeux toujours fermés et m'enfouit tout contre lui, cherchant encore et toujours cette chaleur réconfortante provenant de mon prince que j'adorais. Il me caressa la joue.

-Je dois aller travailler gamin...

Je me collais encore plus contre lui. Déterminé à ne pas le laisser partir. Je sentais sous mes pieds quelque chose de doux. Ah, je pense avoir retrouvé Zebulon... Je faisais pression sur son torse, déjà pour qu'il me serve d'oreiller car un Levi torse nu et tout chaud c'est confortable, et aussi car je fais une tentative d'attaque se nommant « je-suis-trop-mignon- donc-tu-ne-peux-pas- me-laisser-seul-dans ce-lit-trop-grand-po ur-moi». Cette attaque me valut un autre soupire.

-Eren...

-S'il te plaît...

Je le sentais se tourner. Il devait sûrement regarder l'heure. Quand il se repositionna, il me reprit dans ses bras. Je me logeais dedans, retrouvant une nouvelle fois cette sentation de sécurité et de bien être que j'aime tant. Non, ce n'est pas que cette sensation que j'aime, c'est l'homme tout entier. J'en suis conscient maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque. Et je ne suis même pas sûr que Levi soit homo ou encore bisexuel. Je devrais peut-être essayer de mettre le sujet sur la table en douceur. Je sentais une paire de lèvres douces se poser contre mon front.

-J'y vais princesse, rendors toi.

Je lâchais un « Hmm » et le laissa partir. Je me rendormis après que Levi ait passé la porte. Me laissant finalement seul dans le lit, avec Terminator qui avait encore changé de place.

* * *

J'étais seul, dans une pièce noire. Il n'y avait rien, même pas une fenêtre. Juste moi, assis par terre, les jambes contre mon torse. J'entendis au loin une porte s'ouvrir, laissant un rayon de lumière entrer, ce qui m'aveugla. La silhouette présente devant moi n'était autre que mon père. Un frisson de peur m'envahit. Je cherchais désespérément à m'échapper. J'essayais de me relever mais rien, je n'avais plus de force dans mes jambes. Je me laissais donc glisser, me reculant petit à petit. Mais, le mur, qui se trouvait derrière moi, m'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

La silhouette de mon père se rapprochait de plus en plus. J'avais froid, j'avais peur, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, j'avais mal aux côtes et je n'arrivais pas à me lever. J'étais pris au piège. Quand mon père arriva à ma hauteur, il me donna un coup de pied qui m'envoya violemment contre le sol, m'allongeant sur le côté. La froideur du sol me faisait du bien. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de ressentir cette sensation le plus longtemps possible. Je sentais contre ma peau, le tissu de mon haut me frotter. J'entrouvris les yeux. C'était mon père qui avait posé une main sur moi.

Cette même main remonta jusqu'à mon visage et prit entre ses doigts ma mâchoire. Il la serrait entre sa main. Sa me faisait mal, je voulais laisser sortir des plaintes mais je n'arrivais pas. Je n'avais plus de voix. Je sentais contre ma joue des larmes coulées. Le ricanement de mon père vint me glacer le sang. C'est un monstre. Je ne le reconnais plus. Pourquoi cela a finit comme ça alors que j'étais avec Levi ? Comment ai-je pu me retrouver dans un endroit pareil ? Je sentais son autre main parcourir chaque parcelle de ma peau qui se trouvait sous mon pantalon. Je fermais pour la seconde fois mes yeux.

Levi... Tu me manque... Ta chaleur, les matins où je me réveillais contre toi, nos disputes, tes petits repas, et tes paroles déplacées qui me mettaient hors de moi. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours. Mais pourquoi ne viens tu pas me sauver, toi, mon prince ? La chanson Terrible Thing de Mayday Parade retentit dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi, et de ton sale caractère. Je te dois tout. Comment as tu pu laisser faire ça ? Comment as tu peux le laisser m'emmener ? Merde ! Je t'ai accordé ma confiance et toi tu l'as jeté comme ça ! Comment as tu pu faire me faire ça ?!

Les larmes sur mes joues se firent plus nombreuses. Je sentais mon père venir essuyer toutes ces larmes. Il en profita pour venir mordre mon cou. Sa seconde main remonta vers mon sexe qui l'empoigna. Je ressentais une légère douleur, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'extérioriser. Il commença des vas et vient et descendit sur mon torse, sa main qui avait auparavant essayé de sécher mes larmes. Il me faisait des caresses. Il était doux. Ce n'est pas normal, c'est un monstre, il n'a plus aucune humanité en lui, comment peut il faire preuve d'autant de tendresse ? Je le hais.

-Eren... Il vint susurrer mon nom à mon oreille qu'il mordilla. « Tu as été un mauvais garçon. Papa va te punir convenablement ne t'en fais pas. »

Il déchira mon tee-shirt. Il vint mordre un des bouts de chaire rose de ses dents. J'avais mal, il me mordais fort. Je sentais couler contre mon torse un liquide. Sûrement du sang dû à la brutalité que mon père venait d'utiliser. Il me lécha, me lavant de ces traces rouges que mon téton laissait échapper. Il enleva sa main de sur mon sexe, me tourna, me mettant les fesses en l'air. Je suis faible. Je n'ai plus de force et je ne peux plus me défendre. Honte à moi. Moi qui croyais que vous vouliez m'aider à m'en sortir, vous m'avez vendu comme une vulgaire pute quand mon père vous a présenté cette somme astronomique qu'il était prêt à doubler si vous me livriez à lui.

N'avez vous pas honte ? Vous m'avez demandé de vous donnez ma confiance, ce que je fis, vous m'avez demandé de me battre à vos côtés, ce que je fis, vous m'avez fait espérer à un avenir meilleur, me faisant rêver toutes les nuits du bonheur que je pourrais trouver. Mais surtout toi Levi. Toi qui as un passé presque lié au mien. Que penserais ton ami s'il savait ce que tu avais fais ? N'as tu pas une once de remords en toi ? Je te hais. Oui, je te hais comme je t'ai trop aimé. Je ne supporte plus cette vie. Le monstre descendit mon pantalon. Il commença à caresser mes fesses, puis à les mordre avec voracité. La tête baissée, le front contre le carrelage, je voyais le sang couler goute à goutte, de mon torse jusqu'au sol, souillant la blancheur de ce dernier.

Mes larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. J'entendis sa braguette descendre. C'est la fin. Ma vie va recommencer. Je vais me faire battre et me faire violer quand ce vieux pervers en aura envie. Je vais rester sous son emprise toute ma vie. Maman, maman, pourquoi es tu partie ? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé dans ce monde sans que je ne puisse me défendre ? Maman, maman, répond moi, s'il te plaît viens m'aider ! Tu étais la seule personne sur qui je pouvais réellement compter. Maman, maman, ne m'en veut pas, j'ai tout fait pour sortir de cette situation, alors ne m'en veux pas si j'ai échoué.

J'entendis le tissus de son boxer descendre. Puis son sexe chaud et grossit par l'excitation vient tâter l'entrée de mon intimité. Il s'amuser à me faire attendre, enfin, à me faire souffrir. Il faisait exprès de me torturer pour voir la moindre de mes réactions. Il rigolait. Il ricanait. Il me critique et me dénigre. Il laisse ses pulsions animales le guider. C'est un monstre, un vrai démon. Je ne le connais pas. S'il te plait dieu, fait quelque chose ! Pourquoi n'entends tu jamais mes prières.

-Eren... Je vais rentrer...

Je le vis se reculer, pour prendre de l'élan. Puis il s'avança d'un coup. Je sentais son sexe contre l'entrée de mon intimité. Puis plus rien. Plus une seule image, plus aucun son. Juste le néant et se sentiment de désespoir qui m'envahissait il y a peu.

Je me réveillais en sursaut du lit de Levi. J'avais tellement eu peur que je m'étais retrouvé assis. Ma respiration était haletante. La lumière du jour qui traversait les rideaux vint me caresser le visage. Je posais ma main droite sur mon cœur. Ce n'était donc qu'un cauchemar ? Je suis rassuré. Babouille vint se frottait contre moi pour essayer de me rassurer. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'ai mal à la tête. Je pris Baboune dans mes bras et le serra contre moi. Je lui fis des papouilles, l'embrassant, le serrant toujours plus fort contre moi pour me rassurer. Je cherchais mon portable.

Ce dernier afficher 8h20. Je me rallongeais sur le lit. Mettant Mojito sur mon visage. Ouais, le nom c'est toujours pas ça. Mon mal de tête empirait. Je vais peut-être envoyer un message à Levi pour savoir s'il a un efferalgan. J'enlevais la boule de poil noir de sur moi et prit mon téléphone en main. Alors Levi, Levi, Levi... Ah, le voilà.

A : Levi :

Coucou mon prince. Je suis désolé de te déranger lors de ton royal travail, mais vois tu, j'ai un petit mal de tête. Venant d'emménager dans ton royaume il y a très peu de temps, je ne sais pas où sont les médicaments. Aurais-tu un efferalgan dans ton château ?

Je laissais tomber le téléphone. Jocker vint de nouveau se frottait contre moi. C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris que tu as faim. Pas besoin de faire autant de cinéma petit prince. Je me levais donc, prit mon portable et Junior. Je traversais le couloir et reposa Juna par terre. J'allais dans la cuisine, prit le paquet de croquettes qui était rangé à côté du frigo, et en mis dans l'assiette creuse de droite. Je pris la seconde assiette creuse et la remplis d'eau. Une fois cela fait, et ce morfale de chat en train de manger, j'ouvrais le frigo, prit le jus d'orange et bus de nouveau au goulot.

Quand je séparais ma bouche du goulot. Un rot se fit entendre. Ok, je vais arrêter le jus d'orange pour ce matin moi. J'ouvrais un des placards, en sortis un bol, puis le remplis de lait que j'avais pris dans le frigo. Je le fis chauffer au micro-onde et entendis le sifflement de mon portable m'annonçant que Levi m'avait répondu. Faudra peut-être que je pense à le renommer...

De : Levi :

Va au fond de la cuisine, tu as comme des petites étagèrent et j'ai rangé de l'aspirine. Prends-en avec toi en cours aujourd'hui si ça ne vas pas mieux princesse.

Au fond de la cuisine ? Okok. J'entendis le « ding » du micro-onde retentir.

A : Levi :

Merci

J'allais prendre mon bol et y mit du chocolat . Quand j'engloutis mon petit déjeuner, j'allais au fond de la cuisine, prit la boîte d'aspirine sur les étagères et en prit un. En espérant que mon mal de tête va se dissiper... Je partis en direction de la salle de bain, en passant par la chambre pour pouvoir prendre des affaires, et m'habilla. Aujourd'hui, la tenue vestimentaire qui m'habille est constituée d'un tee-shirt bleu foncé à manches courte où dessus il y a écrit en blanc, « This is the last time », d'un j'eans noir, qui n'est pas déchiré et de converses bleu pâle. Je pris la veste grise d'hier et repartit dans le salon.

Bon, il est 8h50 et je commence à 11h00. Autant aller acheter le journal et essayer de me trouver un petit boulot. Je fis cela et revint dix minutes plus tard avec le journal chez Levi. Je pris un stylo et m'allongea par terre où Phoenix vint me rejoindre. Alors, voyons voir ce qu'il nous propose ce matin... Jardinier...Bof, pas trop mon truc les plantes vertes. Une croix. Ensuite, serveur dans un bar, ouais, je n'ai juste pas l'âge demandé. Une deuxième croix. Cusinier... Oublions, s'il me demande de faire des pâtes c'est mort pour moi. Encore une... Animateur pour enfant, je n'ai pas le BAFA, j'peux pas. Une quatrième...

Soutien scolaire pour jeune de 16 ans... Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour de l'art donc on va passer... Agent de sécurité pour boîte de nuit. Je pourrais, mais Levi me tuerait s'il savait que je ferais ça ! Après tout ça se passe le soir, et vue mes problèmes, mieux vaut pas. Disc-jokey, pareil, en plus je n'ai pas le matériel adéquate. Plus trois croix. Baby-sitting, oui, j'pourrais le faire, mais y'a toujours ce problème d'horaire et surtout le problème Levi qui je site « n'est pas un taxi ». Je soupirais d'exaspération et me tourna sur le dos. Je pris Patouche dans mes bras que je suréleva.

-Dit le chat, tu crois que je vais trouver un petit boulot qui me convienne ?

Un miaulement se fit entendre. Je le ramenais près de mon visage, où il lécha de sa petite langue rugueuse, mon nez. Il bougea, se dégageant de ma prise et alla se positionner devant le journal. Il s'assit et scruta de ces yeux bleu caraïbe le journal, comme s'il pouvait le lire. Je me remis sur le ventre, allant caresser la tête de Salomon. Son pelage est tout doux. Un sourire enfantin se créa sur mon visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Salomon posa sa patte sur une des petites annonces. Bof, autant regardais je ne perd rien. En plus c'est marrant de penser que ce serait mon chat qui a réussi à me trouver un boulot.

J'enlevais sa patte toute velu de là, et lus la petite annonce. « Recherche jeune homme de seize ans minimum. Jeune, beau, déterminé et dévoué pour travailler en tant que serveur dans un maid café, spécial garçon. » J'écarquillais grands les yeux. Bon ok ! Un maid café c'est pas top mais c'est déjà ça ! En plus je remplis toutes les qualités ! J'ai seize ans, je suis jeune, beau – d'après mes exs-, déterminé et dévoué ! C'est parfait pour moi. J'embrassais Kuroki-chi et lus l'adresse. « 20 rue du bataillon. » Oh c'est bien ! C'est à 40 minutes à pieds, 25 minutes en bus, de chez Levi, et à 20 minutes du lycée en bus !

Je continuais à lire. « Pour plus d'information, veuillez venir passer l'entretiens d'embauche au café. En espérant vous revoir bientôt goshujin-sama » Je rigolais. « Goshujin-sama » hein ? Pour une fille je crois que c'est ojosama, ou un truc dans le genre... Bon, je crois que je vais aller me changer. Porter ça pour un entretien d'embauche je ne crois pas que ce soit bien. Au moins mettre une chemise et des chaussures plus sobre. Je repartis dans la chambre, prenant une chemise blanche et mes fausses Jordans, puis pris mes affaires scolaires et sortis de chez Levi. Mon portable affichait 9h20 , si j'y vais à pieds je serais là bas vers 10h00. Ca peut le faire.

Je mis mes écouteurs et écouta We ended Right de Debby Ryan, Chase Ryan et Chad Hively. Je commençais à marcher. C'est cool. Si je suis embauché, je pourrais participer un peu au frais de la maison, rembourser Hanji, être indépendant financièrement et enfin pouvoir m'acheter quelques trucs pour mon plaisir personnel. Je souriais. Ah, que j'ai hâte d'y être, en espérant que les questions qu'on me posera ne seront pas trop dures ! Pendant ma folle course, The Beginning de ONE OK ROCK passa, ce qui me fit sourire. Oui, le voilà le commencement de ma nouvelle vie. Quand je suis enfin arrivé à destination, on portable affichait bien 10h00. Je détaillais la devanture du magasin. Les couleurs étaient plutôt simples, mais pas trop. On sentait une aura bienveillante sortir de l'établissement. Une pancarte blanche, tourné sur un « Closer » écrit en rouge, résidait sur une des nombreuses vitres de la porte en bois noir. Au dessus, le nom du café «The dancing café » écrit en lettre italique de couleur blanche. La peinture mural était d'un jaune pâle. Je poussais la porte et laissa échapper de mes lèvres un « Bonjour... » plus timide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

La salle était éclairée par les diverses lumières qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la salle et du plafond. Les tables étaient réparties en lignes, laissant des passages plutôt grands entrent elles. Leurs formes étaient différentes. Certaines étaient rondes alors que d'autres étaient rectangulaires ou encore en carrée. Les nappes qui les recouvraient étaient blanches. Dessus résidaient quelques vases remplis de fleurs toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Ce lieu sentait la joie de vivre. La peinture murale était jaune pâle elle aussi. Je vis au loin, vers ma droite, quelques marches. Sûrement pour aller au second étages. En face de moi une porte, elle aussi recouvert de vitres.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissa place à une personne qui arriva à ma hauteur. C'était un homme. Il est blond, a les cheveux courts et je dirais... laineux peut-être. Cet homme est maigre, plus grand que moi et possède des yeux de couleur marron. Il est habillé d'un costume gris. Sa chemise blanche est nouée sur son cou grâce à une cravate de couleur grise elle aussi. Mais il ne porte pas de veste, juste ce genre de gilet que certains barman ont. Il a aussi des chaussures pointues mais elles, sont noires. Il me regarda et me sourit.

-Tu viens pour l'entretien d'embauche ?

Je lui fis oui de la tête. Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et me tendit sa main droite.

-Je suis Thomas Wagner, ravi de te rencontrer. Et toi ?

Je pris sa main que je serrais avec plus de force que je l'avais fais avec Erwin.

-Eren Jegear.

Nos mains se quittèrent et il m'intima de le suivre dans une autre pièce. Nous passîames la porte, et vit un couloir. Plusieurs portes s'y trouvait. Derrière la première se trouvait la cuisine, en face se trouvait la réserve, la troisième un peu plus loin que celle de la réserve est destinée aux vestiaires des employés et celle tout au fond est la sortie de service. Je le suivis jusqu'à dans la cuisine. Elle avait un carrelage rose, une table au milieu et au loin, justement la cuisine. On s'assit sur les chaises qui ornait la table, et Thomas commença à parler.

-Tu es stressé ? Me demanda t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui. C'est mon premier entretient après tout. Je n'y suis pas encore habitué.

Il laissa lui échapper un rire avant de s'installer autrement sur sa chaise, lui donnant un air plus sérieux qu'auparavant. Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et commença à me pauser quelques questions.

-Puis-je te tutoyais ?

-Oui, bien-sûr.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur le dos de ces deux mains. Il souriait toujours. Il ressemble un peu à Levi, avec le sourire en plus. On ne peut pas savoir à quoi ce type pense quand il est en face de nous. Je soupirais intérieurement. Voyons la suite.

-Parle moi un peu de toi.

Ok,ok, on se calme. On va lui faire un bref résumé. Je ne suis pas obligé de lui parler de ma vie personnel, enfin je pense.

-Je m'appelle Eren Jegear et j'ai 16 ans. J'ai fais mes années primaires ici à Trost, mais après la mort de ma mère je suis parti en France où j'ai passé toutes mes années de collège ainsi que mon premier trimestre de seconde au lycée Masséna. Je suis ensuite revenu et j'ai continué mes études générales au lycée Shingeki à Trost, avec comme option art appliqués et j'y ai développé quelques-unes de mes compétences comme la minuties, ma vue aux petits détails, ainsi que mon coup de crayon. Toujours en secondes aujourd'hui , je cherches à valoriser mon indépendance pour pouvoir être indépendant financièrement et ainsi contribuer au loyer et autres frais divers dont la maison de l'homme qui m'héberge a besoin. C'est pour cela que ce poste de serveur a attiré mon attention.

Il prit une expression sérieuse. C'est vrai que son annonce disait seize ans minimum. Mais j'pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'un jeune de seize ans débarque vraiment ici. A croire que je suis la seule personne à penser comme ça dans ce bas monde.

-Qu'est ce qui est le plus important dans ta vie ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Levi ? Mais amis ? Ma mère ? Les sentiments d'une personne ? L'art ? Il y a énormément de choses qui sont importante pour moi. Je soupirais.

-Sincèrement je ne serais pas trop quoi vous répondre. Mais si je dois choisir je dirais peut-être la confiance. Que ce soit dans une famille, des amitiés, dans un couple, ou même au travail, si on ne sait pas faire confiance au gens autour de nous, nous nous retrouverons tout seul. Et malgré ce que certaines personnes peuvent croire, comme moi avant, nous ne pouvons pas tout réussir tout seul, ou réussir à supporter le poids du monde sur nos épaules. Si on arrive à accorder notre confiance aux gens et vice versa, plusieurs choses extraordinaires pourraient arriver.

Je souris à cette dernière phrases. Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai fais confiance à Erwin, Petra, Erd, Levi et Darris, et les choses avancent. Je suis déjà avec un avocat et bientôt l'audience d'appel sera fixée. Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir accordé ma confiance à des personnes comme ça. Pour moi, à ce stade de ma vie, la confiance et ce qui compte le plus je dirais.

-Quels sont, d'après toi, tes deux principaux défauts ?

Mon sourire se fit plus grand.

-Je peux parfois manquer de confiance en moi, ce qui m'oblige à me remettre en questions plusieurs fois. Mais aussi mon sens de l'orientation. Je n'en ai aucun, mais je dispose d'une véritable maîtrise avec Google Maps !

Un rire bref se fit entendre provenant de, peut-être, mon futur employeur.

-Que t'apporte tes loisirs Eren ?

Le dessin donc. C'est mon seul loisir.

-Ces derniers m'apportent de la concentration, ainsi qu'un soucis du détail. Mais aussi un certain équilibre. Etant encore un adolescent, je change de choix comme de chemises. Mais grâce à mes loisirs, je peux me concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois, ce qui me permet de me décider rapidement.

Il me sourit de nouveau.

-Je n'ai plus que quelques questions. La première as tu cours aujourd'hui et si oui à quelle heure ?

Maintenant qu'il le dit, entre les moments de réflexions pour mes réponses et ses questions je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé.

-Oui, je commence à onze heures.

Il regarda sa montre et soupira.

-Il est 10h20. Tu vas être à l'heure.

Je fis oui de la tête.

-D'ici à mon Lycée, il me faut 20 minutes en bus.

Il ferma les yeux et reprit la parole.

-D'accord, alors concluons cet entretient avec deux questions. La première : Quel est ton niveau d'anglais ?

Je souris. Je ne suis pas super fort, mais je en suis pas nul non plus. Je suis dans la moyenne. Merci Alaude.

-My English level is average. He is a school level.

Thomas sourit à son tour. A croire que ma réponse en anglais a fait son petit effet.

-La dernière : Comment t'organiseras tu avec tes cours ?

-Je pense que si nous étudions ensemble mon emplois du temps, nous trouverons des heures qui nous conviennent à tous les deux.

Il rigola.

-Oui, tu as raison. Pourrais tu me montrer ton emploi du temps avant de partir ?

J'ouvrais grands les yeux. Ça voudrait dire que je suis pris ! Il me sourit pour confirmer ma pensée. Un « super » sortit de ma bouche, faisant rire une fois de plus mon employeur. Je sortais mon emploi du temps de mon sac et le montra à Thomas. Je lui dis qu'exceptionnellement aujourd'hui je finnisais à 15h00, étant donné qu'Aruo n'est pas là. Nous venons à la conclusion que je travaillerais le Lundi, mercredi et vendredi après les cours et le samedi matin. Exceptionnellement, je travaillerais aujourd'hui pour faire connaissance avec l'équipe et les formalités. J'entrerais par contre par la porte de services. J'acquiesçais. Je donnais à Thomas mon numéro de téléphone et il me raccompagna à l'entrée. Je le saluais et partit en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche avec comme chanson dans mes oreilles Boys and Girls du groupe LM.C.

Quand j'arrivais devant les grilles du lycée, celles-ci étaient fermées vue l'heure tardive que mon portable affichait : 10h40. Il me reste vingt minutes, j'ai le temps de m'en griller une. Sachant que Levi n'a pas trouvé mon paquet de clope qui se trouvait dans mon ancien sac. Je m'allumais une cigarette et entendis Ymir qui m'appelait. Quand j'eu fini ce doux poison qui m'avait tant manqué après des jours et des jours à ne pas l'avoir utilisé , nous rentrîames et assista au cour de maths de Monsieur Gunther.

Je parlais pendant ce cours de mon entretient d'embauche à Ymir, lui disant où je travaillais et ce que je ferais. Elle rigola à l'entente du mot « Maid » mais me sourit lorsqu'elle m'avoua qu'elle était une cliente régulière du « The Dancing café » notamment pour la Wi-Fi gratuite mais aussi car c'était son lieu de refuge quand elle n'avait pas le moral. Alors comme ça, je verrais encore plus souvent Ymir que d'habitude ? Cette pensée ne me dérange pas plus qu'autre chose en fait. Je lui fis promettre de ne rien dire, ce qu'elle promit. Elle comprit. Après tout, travailler dans un Maid café n'est pas très sérieux et crédible.

Les deux heures de cours se terminèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, enfin celle que les élèves pouvaient donner. Je donnais à Ymir ma carte de cantine ainsi que ma commande et lui dis que je rejoindrais le petit groupe dans quelques instants, le temps que je règle quelques petits trucs. Elle acquiesça et partit. Quant à moi, je gravis les quelques marches qui me séparait du deuxième étage et alla vers la salle de Levi. Quand je fus devant sa porte j'entendis du bruit, ce qui m'inquiéta et ouvrit vite la porte.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, j'écarquillais les yeux. Non, c'est pas vrai. Mon cœur se serrait. J'avais mal, très mal. Je vis Levi et Petra en train de s'embrasser. Levi était adossé contre son bureau, tenant par la taille Petra, et cette dernière avait ses mains posées sur ces pectoraux. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Ses même lèvres qui s'unissaient aux miennes. Ses même lèvres avec ce goût de thé et de tabac. Mon coeur se serrait de plus en plus à chaque seconde que je voyais cette scène. Quand les deux remarquèrent ma présence. Ils tournèrent la tête et se décollèrent. Je me sentais mal.

Alors comme ça Levi était hétéro ? Alors comme ça il jouait avec moi pendant tout ce temps. Je baissais la tête, voulant cacher aux deux adultes les yeux remplis de peines que je devais avoir et laissa ma voix émettre un bref « désolé du dérangement » et partit en courant. J'entendis un « Eren ! » provenir du fond, mais je ne me retournais pas. J'avais trop mal au cœur pour pouvoir affronter les deux yeux gris de Levi . Je descendais à toute vitesse les marches et rejoignais mes amis à la cafet'. Ymir était déjà passé, et une fois que notre groupe était réunis, nous allions sur une table au fond de la cette même pièce.

Le repas se passa comme à son habitude. Les rires joyeux de mes amis, les discussions sans intérêt, Mikasa enfonçant un pain dans la bouche de Sasha et Ymir qui faisait la gueule car elle ne savait pas quoi faire après les cours. Puis elle me regarda, me lançant un regard complice. Pourquoi je sens qu'elle va venir spécialement aujourd'hui au café ? Je ris moi aussi. Reiner essayait toujours de lancer des sous entendus à Armin, qui lui, innocent comme il est, ne comprenait pas trop. La tête de Reiner était vraiment hilarante. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit à mes oreilles comme un son lourd. Celui annonçant le pire des événements à suivre.

Après tout, le cours qui suit et celui de Levi. En plus 2h00 quoi ? Normalement ça me réjouit mais là, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de partir et de ne plus le revoir. Je commençais à monter, suivis d'Ymir quand celle-ci déclara qu'elle eu envie d'aller aux toilettes. J'acquiesçais et continua ma route. Les battements de mon cœur se firent de plus en plus forts. Je stressais, et à chaque fois que je repense à la scène du baiser entre Petra et Levi me le serrait. Putain ! Pourquoi faut que sa arrive maintenant ?! Juste quand je viens de prendre conscience de mes sentiments ?! Dieu ! T'aurais pu faire ça en douceur quand même !

Je soupirais. J'arrivais devant la classe de Levi et me positionna à la fin du rand. J'étais rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par une Ymir essoufflée. Quand je lui demandais pourquoi, elle me répondais qu'elle avait vue Christa dans les toilettes.

-Et alors ? C'est quoi le soucis ?

Elle soupira.

-Laisse moi finir abruti ! Donc, je la croisais dans les toilettes et elle s'approcha de moi pour parler quand elle glissa sur une flaque d'eau. Elle tomba sur moi et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

J'haussais un sourcil. Ymir me mit une main sur la bouche sachant pertinemment que j'allais encore sortir un « Et alors ? C'est quoi le soucis ? »

-Quand le baiser se brisa, elle s'écarta de moi, rouge comme une pivoine et évitait mon regard. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Quand j'essayais de l'approcher, elle se tendait. Je lui avouais donc que pour moi ce baiser n'était pas rien, et je suis sortie des toilettes. Elle me cria de l'attendre mais je suis quand même venue ici.

Je soupirais. Christa est une grande timide. Pourquoi j'arrive toujours à comprendre et à résoudre les problèmes des autres mais pas les miens ?

-Donc au final, t'es pas allé aux toilettes ? Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me tapa sur les côtes. Vive la crème et ma régénération rapide ! « Je rigole, tu sais, Christa est timide. Elle n'a peut-être pas su comment réagir elle aussi Ymir. Tu devrais aller la voir à la fin du cours et mettre au claire cette histoire. »

Elle acquiesça. Nous vîmes le début du rang partir et rentrer dans la classe. Signe que Levi était arrivé. Je pris la main d'Ymir et entrelacés nos doigts. Elle me jeta un regard. Je lui fit un faux sourire lui disant que je lui expliquerais plus tard et commença à avancer. Je fis ceci plus pour me donner du courage pour affronter Levi que pour autre chose. Quand Levi nous vit. Son regard se fit plus sévère quand celui-ci aperçut nos mains entrelacées. Nous rentrîames dans la classe et alla nous asseoir à nos places habituelles. Je sentais toujours sur moi le regard imposant de Levi.

Je lâchais la main d'Ymir pour la laisser s'asseoir et fit de même. Levi s'installa sur son bureau et fit l'appel. Il installa sur plusieurs murs de grandes feuilles et nous dit de peindre dessus. Il nous donna des vieux tee-shirts ainsi que des vieux pantalons pour nous couvrir. Les élèves, ainsi que moi, répartirent les peintures primaires dans différents pots et dans d'autres firent plusieurs mélanges. Nous prîmes entre nos mains les pinceaux et commencîames à faire plusieurs figures sur les différentes grandes feuilles qui ornaient les murs de la salle d'art du professeur Levi Rivaille.

Un sourire malsain commençait à naître sur mon visage. Puisque Levi m'a fait du mal, pourquoi ne pas faire la chose que Monsieur déteste le plus ? Ça veut dire salir la salle. Bon, je sais que je vais le regretter plus tard, mais c'est pour mon bien. Il avait qu'à pas me donner de faux espoirs comme ça et embrasser Petra ! Il avait qu'à me dire depuis le début qu'il n'était pas de ce genre là, et ne pas m'embrasser ! J'aime pas l'avouer mais mon petit cœur d'homosexuel est sensible. Je pris le pinceau que j'avais, le badigeonna de peinture et fis sur la joue d'Ymir un cœur vert.

Quand la peinture froide rencontra sa joue, elle se stoppa net et écarquilla les yeux. Quand j'eus fini et éloigné le pinceau de sa peau. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard de tueuse. Je connais Ymir par cœur. Elle va me sourire et me faire pareil et je vais déclencher une bataille de peinture, qu'entre nous deux, vu que les autres ont l'air d'avoir hyper peur de Levi. Elle fit ce que j'avais prévu. Je m'avançais vers la table où les pots de peintures résidaient et prit, en regardant bien que Levi était occupé ailleurs, le port de couleur bleu et le jeta sur Ymir qui laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise.

Levi leva la tête pendant que moi je rigolais à tue tête, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter du fou rire que la tête d'Ymir me donnait. Pour se venger, cette dernière prit le pot de couleur rouge et me le jeta dessus. Nous partîmes en bataille de peinture, se cachant derrière les tables pour s'en recevoir moins, ou encore en se cachant derrière d'autres élèves pour que eux se les reçoivent. Quand on regarder les feuilles, on pouvait voir que deux silhouettes se dessinaient au fur et à mesure des pots de peintures lancées. J'allais en prendre un autre et le relancer sur Ymir quand une main stoppa mon poignet et que des yeux sévères se posèrent sur moi.

Nous nous regardions avec Ymir et sous l'ordre de Levi, le délégué de la classe nous accompagna dans le bureau d'Erwin avant de remonter en cours. Je vis Erwin nous regarder avec de la surprise dans les yeux avant de sourire puis de rigoler. Je lui tendais le mot que Levi avait fait et il reprit son air sévère. Il soupira et nous fit la leçon de moral comme quoi c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça dans ce lycée et surtout que nous étions des suicidaires à salir la salle de Levi comme ça, sachant que c'était un manique de la propreté. Il soupira et nous autorisa à aller nous rincer la figure. Il m'appela pour que je reste avec lui quelques secondes pour qu'il me parle. Quand Ymir ferma la porte il prit la parole.

-La date de l'audience d'appel a été donné. C'est demain dans l'après midi.

Je souris.

-ok, ok. Je n'ai pas besoin de venir non ?

Il me regarda étonné, puis dis d'une voix toute aussi surprise.

-Tu n'es pas obligé puisque tu ne pourras pas rentré dans la salle. Ce ne sont que les avocats qui vont exposé les faits et les preuves. S'il y a assez de preuves un procès pourra avoir lieu, sinon ben c'est annulé jusqu'à l'obtention de plus de preuves. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Je me retournais complètement pour lui faire face.

-Je me suis trouvé un petit boulot pour pouvoir rembourser Hanji-sensei et je travail demain après-midi.

Il restait figé, surpris de ce que je venais de dire. Je me penchais pour le saluer et sortit de son bureau. Je courais vers les toilettes les plus proches et essayais de m'enlevais la peinture maintenant sèche sur mon visage. Raahhh ! Putain ça part pas. Je soupirais. Il reste plus qu'à la gratter. Je ne peux pas aller comme ça à mon premier jour de boulot moi. Je regardais et vis que j'en avais un peu dans les cheveux. Non mais vraiment ! La prochaine fois j'essaye de trouver autre chose.

Je commençais à gratter la peinture sèche sur mon visage, laissant apparaître quelques marques rouges dû aux griffures que je m'infligeais. Quand j'eu fini ma tâche, je regardais mes cheveux et réussis à faire partir la peinture qui se trouvait dans ceux-ci plus facilement. Quand je sortais, je vis Ymir qui m'attendais. On remonta ensemble, et rentra dans la classe. Tout le monde nous regardait, et on se prit comme punition de nettoyer la salle. On commençait pendant que les autres terminait leurs travaux. Que ce soit Ymir ou moi, une envie de rigoler nous chatouillait.

Mais, ne voulant pas être encore plus punis que nous l'étions déjà, on se retenait, laissant quelques fois échapper de nos lèvres quelques petits souffles qui trahissait notre silence. Nous eûmes fini de bien nettoyer la salle quand la deuxième heure sonna. Ne voulant pas nous laisser nous en sortir comme ça, quand la première heure avait sonné, Levi nous avait demander de nettoyer toute la salle. Ralala ! Lui et sa propreté je ne vous dis que ça. J'espère que Carfarnaum, le nom du chat, n'a pas foutu le bordel à la maison, déjà que ça doit être moi qui doit cuisiner ce soir, je ne veux pas faire le ménage en plus !

Tous les élèves sortirent, laissant dans un grand carton les affaires que Levi nous avait prêtés. Ymir fit de même, me disant qu'elle voulait attraper Christa avant que cette dernière ne parte. Je commençais à me déshabiller sous l'œil sévère de Levi. J'avais encore le sourire aux lèvres. En fait, a part l'incident des deux qui me fait mal, cette journée a était plutôt positive. J'ai trouvé un petit boulot, j'ai retrouvais mes amis, j'ai fais ragé Levi et j'ai bien rigolé avec Ymir. Oui, c'est une bonne journée ! Levi s'approcha de moi.

-Eren !

Je sursautais. Je lâchais les affaires que j'avais dans les bras et me tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé mon nom avec tant de colère. Je repris les vêtements et les déposa dans le carton avant de revenir faire face à cet homme de petite taille qu'était Levi. Malgré son infériorité niveau taille, la personne qui dominait cette bataille de regard était Levi. Je n'avais pas hâte d'entendre la leçon de moral qu'il allait me faire.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit putain de gosse ?! T'as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis la salle ?!

A chaque phrase de Levi, je me repliais un peu sur moi même. Faut dire qu'il crie fort quand même...

-Juste une envie d'adolescent immature... Lui dis-je d'un ton hésitant, bougeant mes mains à chacun de mes mots.

Il soupira, et quand celui-ci allait répliqué, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Sauver par le gong ! C'était Hanji. Elle remit bien ces lunettes et nous regarda.

-Je dérange peut-être ?

On se tourna tous les deux vers Hanji.

-Oui ! -Non !

Nos regards se croisèrent avec Levi. Je voyais de plus en plus de colère naître en eux. Bon, d'accord, ne jamais jouer avec le feu était un bon conseil en fait. Juste pour ça, j'aurais p'têtre du écouter le « monstre ». Hanji entra et soupira.

-Bref. Levi, Erwin nous appelle. Il nous a dit que c'était à propos d'Eren.

Les deux adultes me regardèrent. Ok, il va sûrement leur dire pour mon petit boulot et pour l'audience d'appel de demain. Super ! Moi qui voulait le dire moi même à Levi et qui n'est pas pu à cause de Petra et de l'incident qui s'est produit ! Cool ! Levi me regarda une dernière fois et suivit Hanji qui commençais déjà à partir, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je pris mon portable. L'écran affichait 15h05. Thomas m'as dit de venir pour 16h00, donc j'ai encore le temps. Autant faire mes devoirs de maths pour demain. Je m'assis à ma place et sortis mon livre ainsi que mon cahier de maths.

Les exercices étaient trop facile, sachant que j'ai encore la leçon dans ma tête là. Je pris pas plus de dix minutes à les faire. Je m'étirais quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau brutalement laissant apparaître une Ymir avec un grand sourire dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quand elle me vit, cette dernière courra en ma direction.

-Eren ! Je t'aime tellement si tu savais !

Je levais un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Hein ? Fis-je

Et sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, elle se jeta sur moi, nous faisant tomber tous les deux au sol. Je me retrouvais allongé par terre, les mains sur ces hanches, une jambe tendue et l'autre à moitié pliée, tandis qu'elle, avait une jambe entre les miennes, s'appuyant sur son genoux, son autre jambe se trouvait à côté de ma jambe gauche qui était étendue. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur mes pectoraux. Elle se pencha et posa son front contre le mien.

-Merci Eren. Vraiment. Je suis allée voir Christa, et nous avons éclaircies ce malentendu. Nous avons décidée d'un commun accord de nous accorder une chance. Elle me sourit et je fis de même. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques secondes. « C'est pour ça que je t'aime Eren. »

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Nous tournions la tête en direction du bruit, nous frottant un peu sachant que nous étions toujours dans la même position et que nos têtes étaient toujours collées l'une à l'autre.

-Je vous dérange peut-être les gamins ?

C'était Levi. Non, c'était Levi avec un air blasé plus que d'habitude et avec une grande irritation dans ses deux yeux gris. Laissant ma stupidité adolescente prendre le dessus une nouvelle fois, je décidais de jouer un peu avec les sentiments de mon professeur « particulier ».

-Un peu Rivaille-sensei, mais bon, que voulez-vous ? On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut dans la vie.

Je déplaçais mes mains sur le corps d'Ymir. Les remontant lentement et caressant tout ce que je pouvais pour enfin les mettre sur son visage que je redressais face au mien. Je déposa un baiser près de sa bouche, pas assez pour ne pas qu'elle ressente de la culpabilité face à Christa, mais assez pour que la colère de Levi augmente. Elle me sourit et soupira discrètement. Elle dû comprendre ce que je faisais. Elle se redressa, s'asseyant sur mon bassin. Je fis de même en m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Je vis dans les yeux de Levi que son irritation vis à vis de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ne cessait d'augmenter.

Ymir se leva finalement, je fis de même, puis elle me serra dans ses bras, déposant un chaste baiser sur ma joue et sortit de la salle, sans me jeter un dernier sourire. Quand elle referma la porte, je me trouvais seul face à Levi. J'allais vers la chaise, la ramassa et m'assit de nouveau sur cette dernière qui n'avait rien demander mais qui n'avait que pu cédée face à la sauvagerie d'Ymir. Levi me lançait un regard oppressant qui me mettait mal à l'aise. J'ouvris de nouveau mon livre et mon cahier de maths, feignant de faire ne ceresse qu'un exercice. Les pas de Levi se firent de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus près.

Il posa violemment une de ses mains sur la table, la faisant trembler et me faisant sursauter. Je fronçais les sourcils face à cet acte et mis mon visage face au sien.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous Levi ! Je travail là ! Je dis ceci d'un ton énervé.

Je vis Levi froncer les sourcils à son tour. L'irritation qu'il y avait dans ses yeux devint plus intense. Il était en colère. Et pas qu'un peu.

-Ce que je fous ? Mais tu me prend pour un con gamin ! « Je travaille là », qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire avant que j'arrive Eren ?! T'as pas intérêt à me sortir que tu faisais tes putains de devoirs !

Je souriais intérieurement. A croire que je suis devenue sadique, voir même masochiste, enfin les deux quoi.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis célibataire après tout ! T'as rien à me dire Levi ! Et d'abord je suis un adolescent en pleine croissance et pleins d'hormones donc j'ai des envies et ça sert à se détendre parfois !

Ses mains se transformèrent en poings, il les serrait vraiment fort. A un tel point que la peau blanche de ces doigts devint rouge.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux ?! Tu es célibataire ?! T'es un ado et ça te sert à te détendre ?! Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule Eren !

Si je me fous de sa gueule ?! Ça serait à moi de dire ça ! Après tout ce con il m'embrasse, me saute presque dessus et m'aide à me soulager, il me traite super bien, à tel point que je me rend compte que je l'aime puis je le vois embrasser Petra dans sa classe ! Il me prend pour un con lui aussi. A croire qu'embrasser signifie rien de particulier pour cet homme ! A croire qu'embrasser tout le monde pour lui, c'est rien de plus qu'une coutume ! Je serrais mes poings à mon tour.

-Arrête un peu avec ça ! C'est à moi de dire ça ! Tu m'embrasse, me saute presque dessus et m'aide à me soulager. Tu me traite limite comme ton conjoint à toujours me prendre dans tes bras quand nous sommes sur le point de s'endormir dans ton lit ! Tu m'autorise à amener un animal chez toi ! Tu me fais la cuisine, le ménage, tu me laisses partager ton armoire et limite j'peux prendre des affaire à toi pour dormir, puis après tu vas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ! Je t'aime Levi ! Putain ! Tu fais chier.

Je le vis écarquillais les yeux. Il croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine et sortit un « Hn ». Juste un « Hn » rien de plus. Non mais sérieusement je viens de lui faire part de mes sentiments, même si ce n'était pas trop voulu, et que j'ai dis ça sous le coup de la colère, mais quand même ! Il aurait au moins pu avoir plus de réaction je sais pas !

-Je sais pas ! Réagis au moins merde ! Bien sûr que je suis célibataire ! Je me levais de ma place, faisant face à Levi et le surplombant de ma hauteur. « J'ai des sentiments vraiment fort à ton égards ! Oui j'en ai ! Un gamin à problèmes comme moi en a ! Surprenant ! Mais ça fait mal Levi ! Je te hais ! Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Je te dis tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, tout ce que je ressens et j'ai le droit qu'à un « Hn » !

Des larmes vinrent se créer sur le coin de mes yeux. Mais je ne peux dire si c'est la colère, du stress ou parce que je suis bouleversé.

-Si tu fais ça juste par pitié ou par charité, ben j'en ai pas besoin ! Laisse moi tranquille, et soit froid avec moi comme tu l'es avec les autres, avant que le gamin stupide que je suis, s'attache encore plus à toi ! Je balançais mes bras en avant, signe d'abandon et de je m'enfoutisme. « Humpf... après tout, je devrais savoir qu'un gars comme toi, ne pouvais pas aimer un gosse comme moi.»

Une larme glissait sur ma joue. Lentement. Laissant un sillon humide derrière elle.

-Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me hais pour être tombé sous ton charme !

Je fermais les yeux ! J'en ai marre ! On dirait une fille venant de rompre avec son première amour putain ! Pourquoi je tiens autant de ma mère ! Des larmes continuais à couler le long de mes joues. J'essayais de les essuyer avec mes mains, mais rien n'y faisait. Toujours plus d'eau venait inonder mes joues. Je sentais deux mains venir se poser contre mon torse, me poussant. Mon dos rencontra le mur qui se trouvait à quelques pas derrière moi.

-Putain Eren arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher encore ! Je ne te prend pas en pitié ! Et avec Petra c'était un accident merde ! Ça arrive de glisser ! Et toi t'es rentrais comme ça d'un coup, pile quand c'est arriver ! C'est le hasard ! Mais qu'est c'que j'y peux ! Les accidents ça arrivent !

Je ne bougeais pas. Seul mes mains essayaient encore et toujours de sécher mes yeux. Je sentais une pression sur mes deux poignets. J'ouvrais les yeux face à la petite douleur qui se faisait sentir. D'un coup sec, mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Levi. Ils sont magnifiques.

-Eren bordel écoute moi ! Si je me comporte comme ça avec toi, c'est pour une seule raison ! Putain t'es qu'un sale gosse de merde !

Une seule raison ? Se pourrait-il que Levi... Ouais, peu importe. S'il ne compte pas le dire, je vais un peu le forcer. Un vrai sadique je vous dit !

-Ah ouais ?! Et laquelle hein ?! J'ai déjà le cœur bousillé, mais avec toi, ce sera la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder l'océan ! Lâche moi ! Laisse moi partir, jdois aller quelque part !

Sa prise sur mes poignet se raffermit. La pression devint plus forte.

-Putain Eren ! Calme toi !

Je me débattais. Levi approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa. J'arrêtais de bougeais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, je cède. Ô cruelle tentation, fille du diable, pourquoi es tu si méchante, je te hais. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, je me laissais glisser contre le mur qui me soutenais auparavant. Levi se laissa tomber avec moi.

-Putain Eren... Il mit sa main sur ma joue,puis colla son front contre le mien. Il ferma les yeux. Je fis de même. « Tu me fais chier, espèce de salle gosse, tu compte aussi beaucoup pour moi... » Il marque une pause. Je mis ma mains sur son poignet, comme pour la faire partir. « Je t'aime aussi, gamin. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je sentais mes joues chauffer. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Le froid et blasé Levi Rivaille vient de dire qu'il m'aimait ! Un timide sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je suis heureux. Oui, je me sens rempli de joie. Vraiment, c'est ce qu'il manquait à ma vie en attendant.

-Mets toi ça dans le crâne, maintenant tu es à moi, je ne laisserais personne, que ce soit ton père ou l'autre brunette, t'arracher à moi. » Il reprit possession de mes lèvres. A la fin, j'ouvrais mes yeux. Je vis le regard de Levi rempli de tendresse et de conviction. « Compris Eren. »

Oui, j'avais compris. Ce n'étais pas une question. Un sourire innocent se plaqua sur mon visage, je fis oui de la tête, laissant un « Hmm » traverser mes lèvres comme parole pour montrer ma compréhension. Mais l'autre brunette, c'est Ymir non ? Elle est pas châtains clair ou plutôt châtain normal que brune ? Je ris doucement.

-Tu sais Levi, Ymir et déjà en couple et en plus... Non rien, oublie.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Finit. C'était sec.

-C'est rien, et m'oblige pas a me répéter où je dis à Fripouille de mettre le bordel à la maison.

Il fit un petit sourire, approcha ses lèvres des miennes et souffla contre celles-ci :

-Finit.

-Ma-.

Il happa mes lèvres, s'appuyant contre moi, faisant disparaître les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient lui et moi. Ce baiser était intense, mais doux à la fois. Quand il prit fin, nous dûmes tous les deux reprendre notre respiration qui était saccadée dû au baisé que Levi m'avait donné. Il avança ses lèvres à mon oreille et y susurra « Finit ta phrase Eren... » avant de venir lécher et mordiller le lobe de ma pauvre oreille qui n'avait rien demandée. Je laisser m'échapper un « Humm~~~ » de confort. Ah non ! Pas les oreilles ! J'y suis hyper sensible. Je sentais le sourire carnassier de Levi contre celle-ci.

-Hum... L'oreille est un endroit érogène chez toi donc ? Un petit rire traversa ses lèvres. « C'est à noter... »

Levi se recula et vint caresser de sa main droite mes cheveux ébènes qui devaient déjà être pas mal désordonnés. J'étais rouge pivoine. Mon visage chauffait, je le sentais.

-Désolé Levi, mais je ne trahirais pas le secret d'une amie.

Levi lâcha un « Tskk ! » d'énervement avant de dire :

-Erwin m'a dit que t'avais trouvé un petit boulot. Et on reparle ce soir, mais tu commences quand ?

-Je commence aujourd'hui à 16h00 pourquoi ?

Il tourna la tête et regarda l'horloge murale.

-Il est 15h35 tu sais.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise et me leva d'un bon. Je pris mon sac et y rangea les affaires qui étaient éparpillées sur la table et couru en direction de la porte que j'ouvrais. Je sortis de la salle, ne disant même pas au revoir à Levi avant de revenir sur mes pas et de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. Je me sentais tout joyeux. Je repartais en courant, mis mes écouteurs et écoutais Sur ma route de Black M. Je courrais en direction de l'arrêt de bus près du lycée, tout en écoutant les paroles que Black M chantait. J'ai presque l'impression que cette chanson retrace un peu ma vie.

Maintenant que tout va bien avec Levi, que demain c'est l'audience d'appel et que tout commence à bouger, il faudrait peut-être que je prévienne mes amis. Après tout Levi la dit, "Si ce sont vraiment tes amis et s'ils tiennent vraiment à toi, ils reviendront et chercherons à t'aider peu importe comment." Demain je leur dirais tout ! Après tout, Ymir m'a avouer qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous, et qu'ils savaient que quelque chose se tramait mais ne voulaient pas m'obliger à leurs raconter. J'arrivais à l'arrêt de bus essoufflé. Le bus étant déjà là, je montais dedans, passa ma carte sur le scanner, et m'assit sur une place de libre.

Je pris mon portable, et alla sur ma boite de réception où je tapais un nouveau message.

A : Reiner, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Ymir.

[Message collectif] : Demain pour ceux qui veulent venir, je serais sur le toit pour vous parlez de la chose de la dernière fois. Rendez-vous à 10h00 à la récréation. Je vous pris de m'excusez pour la dernière fois, mais j'ai dû faire plusieurs choses. Vous comprendrez demain, enfin j'espère. A demain si vous venez.

Une fois fini, je l'envoyais. Je regardais mon écran qui affichait une enveloppe et une barre qui se remplissait petit à petit une fois que les messages s'envoyaient. Une fois la barre grise remplie fut toute verte, je rangeais mon portable dans la poche de mon pantalon. La chanson qui passait en cette instant était When I Look At You de Miley Cyrus, ce qui me fis penser à Levi . Je souriais, fermais les yeux et pencha ma tête en arrière, laissant la musique m'emporter jusqu'au lieu de mon boulot... Aller, bientôt ma première journée de travail va commencer...

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini :)

En espérant qu'il vous est plus. A la prochaine les loulous !


End file.
